¡Ya soy padre!
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre?¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé?¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo?Sakura también lo está esperando pero…¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignadoa preguntarle lo quesient?
1. La Noticia

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**La noticia**

Todo se resume a eso ¿verdad?

La desesperación, la angustia, la felicidad, la euforia, la preocupación ¡todo a la vez! ¡¿Por qué?! Debería ser más simple… bueno uno sabe el proceso pero ¡¿Por qué lo que más asusta es la llegada?! ¡No! Es la noticia lo más paralizante ¿o era la espera?... Dicen que las mujeres sufren cuando pasa… ¿alguna vez se alguien se ha preguntado lo que el padre siente? ¡¿Por qué todo mundo se enfoca en ella y a mí que me parta un rayo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Respira…

Todo pasará…

Unas cuantas horas más…

Cuando acabe serás feliz…

Respira…

¡En fin! Todos esos consejos se los daba… él mismo ¡Nadie lo entendía! ¿No sabían que él también estaba asustado?

Aún recordaba la vez que se lo dijo…

**Meses antes…**

¡Por fin! Un día de trabajo muy agotado. En un solo día había tenido que resolver cuatro diferentes tipos de conflictos: una señora se quejó en su oficina por la mala forma en que la trataban los guardias de seguridad y fue a quejarse a su propia oficina _¿no se supone que eso lo resuelven los de Recursos Humanos?_ Bueno, cuando terminó con la señora se enteró que hubo un accidente de trabajo, a uno de sus empleados le habían caido tres cajas muy pesadas en la espalda y él mismo tuvo que encargarse de estar en el hospital para recibir la respuesta del médico y dar apoyo a los familiares. Nuevamente _¿no se supone que de eso se encarga Recursos Humanos? _Muy bien, o ellos trabajaban poco o nada o él era que el trabajaba demasiado…

Los demás conflictos se referían a cosas que le concernían: papeleo y más tedioso papeleo, no era agradable pero eso era mejor que resolver cosas que ni él mismo sabía como solucionar. Para eso estaban los sicólogos que ayudaban a la gente ¿no?

Aunque si hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba en casa hubiera llamado ya mismo a uno de los tantos sicólogos que había en su trabajo…

- ¡Shaoran! – exclamó una voz desde el vestíbulo y a él la sonrisa le llegó más rápido que inmediato. Esa era la parte buena de llegar de trabajar.

El hombre ni siquiera había acabado de sacarse los zapatos cuando la vio.

Era preciosa, los años de matrimonio no le habían sentado nada mal; seguía igual que cuando la conoció siendo adolescente.

Sí, esa era su esposa, Sakura Li (antes Kinomoto) con su cabello largo hasta los codos, lacio y brillante… _como le encantaba enredarlo en sus dedos…_ color café claro, tan claro como la miel; en ese momento suelto y rodeando la fina cara con su boca delicada, cejas finas, nariz pequeñas y a esos ojos esmeraldas que ahora lo veían emocionados y asombrados ¿Por qué? Todo en ella era perfecto, su cuerpo, su figura, su personalidad. Todo.

Sí, Sakura, su Sakura, a sus 23 años seguía tan radiante como en su adolescencia.

Pero él tampoco estaba mal, había cambiado su físico por uno más fornido, sus músculos se acentuaban claramente en sus trajes de camisa y corbata que acostumbraba a llevar, trajes que dependiendo del color hacían resaltar más su cabello castaño eternamente desordenado, ya sus ojos color ámbar. Se lo veía tan bien como a su esposa, eso era seguro.

Aunque en ese momento lo que llamaba su atención no era su físico ni el de su propia esposa… bueno el de ella sí pero no en "ese sentido"; era el hecho de que ella lo veía emocionada, muy emocionada. Simplemente estaba ahí parada, viéndolo fijamente y si la conocía como creía que la conocía, sabía que estaba a punto de saltar de alegría; no es que no le gustara pero… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan grande que si fuera otra persona o alegraría (según el caso)? ¿Por qué seguí topándose el vientre? Parecía como si tuviese un tic nervioso, no dejaba las manos en un solo sitio, las ponía a los lados luego en su vientre y así como veinte veces más… aunque ahoera que lo pensaba también se veía algo ¿alarmada?

- Eh… Sakura ¿estás bien?

- ¿Eh? – pareció despertar de un letargo.

- ¿Estás bien? – se terminó de sacar los zapatos y se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella aún no reaccionaba, seguía en su sitio viéndolo con esa sonrisa y esa extraña expresión en la cara.

¿Qué hacer?

No pareció pensárselo mucho, si había alguna forma de despertarla era esa, después de la primera vez, cada vez que la despertaba así ella respondía y esta no fue la excepción.

- Shoaran… - suspiró

Ella rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, dulce, gentilmente como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ellos dos.

Allí estaban ellos besándose, parados, en medio de la tenue luz de la sala _¿por qué todo estaba casi oscuro?_

_- _¿Ahora me dirás si estás bien? – le dijo apenas se separaron para tomar aire.

- Sí… - rió un tanto sonrojada – creo que estoy bien – volvió a reír y él no tardó en hacerlo. Puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y empezó a acariciarla.

- Mi linda Sakura… - dijo bajito. Iba a besarla de nuevo cuando de pronto ella lo detuvo poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó confundido al ver como ella lo separaba más.

- Nada – respondió simplemente.

- ¿Nada? – Suspiró - ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? No quisiera decir esto pero es que estos días has estado muy rara y la verdad yo quisiera… - _¿cómo decirlo?_ Prefirió desviar la mirada, no sabía como tocar el tema sin que ella lo tome a mal; últimamente estaba tan sensible que estallaba por cualquier cosa. Era extraño, unas veces se levantaba tan radiante que todo su día se volvía maravilloso y otros tan molesta que le era difícil no gritarle al primero que se le cruce por la calle _¿Qué podía hacer? _Ella transformaba su mundo y todo lo que le pasaba a ella le pasaba a él.

Estaba por explicar lo que iba a explicar cuando notó algo: la sala estaba casi oscura, el comedor solo estaba alumbrado con unas cuantas velas y la cocina, no la veía desde donde estaba pero si su olfato no le fallaba de ahí provenía un olor exquisito, olía a asado, tal vez el más delicioso que haya probado y eso lo sabía incluso antes de probarlo siquiera.

- ¿Por qué todo está tan… - empezó a señalar los lugares de la casa que le llamaron la atención y se detuvo cuando Sakura dio un respingo - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Es cierto! – Exclamó - ¡La cena! – y tan rápido como lo dijo desapareció dejando a Shaoran con su pregunta revoloteando en el aire.

- ¿Sakura? – se movió de su sitio y fue directo hacia el lugar donde había ido su esposa. Cuando llegó al lugar (la cocina) la encontró muy afanada en la comida.

La cocina era linda, tenía un toque hogareño que le encantaba pero que lamentablemente en ese momento no se veía o notaba debido a la oscuridad que había _¿Se había ido la luz?_ Dirigió su mano hasta el interruptor y lo presionó. La luz apreció.

- ¡Shaoran! – lo regañó la mujer mientras soltaba una cuchara, con la que revolvía algo en el horno, para enseguida taparse los ojos. Shaoran hizo lo mismo, había estado ya varios minutos en la oscuridad y sus ojos se habían acostumbrado; encender la luz de golpe había sido mala idea pero eso le había permitido ver la cocina de su casa. En el mesón se encontraban unos cuantos vegetales a medio cortar, en el fregadero unos platos y algunos cubiertos, y en la cocina, revisando el horno, se encontraba Sakura con un delantal puesto; se hubiera detenido a pensar en lo tierno que se le veía ese delantal con estampado de flores de cerezo de no ser porque ella lo veía con una cara entre alarmada, molesta y alegre _¿se podía manifestar emociones tan diferentes en un solo momento? Sakura lo lograba eso era seguro._

- ¿Qué está… - otra vez su pregunta quedó a medio terminar porque al girar su cabeza y ver el comedor (el cual era visible desde la sala y la cocina) se sorprendió al ver lo arreglado que estaba: la mesa tenía un mantel puesto, uno muy elegante, sobre este se encontraban unas servilletas con unos platos a su lado y junto a ellos unos cubiertos, seguidos por un para de copas y en medio de todo eso se estaban un calendero con unas velas y junto a él una jarra de agua y una botella de vino.

Estaba confundido, ahora sí que estaba sorprendido _¿Qué pasaba ahí?_ No era su cumpleaños ni el de Sakura y tampoco pudo haberlos olvidado, no era tan distraído como para olvidarse _¿o sí?_, tampoco era su aniversario de bodas, sólo habían celebrado dos y el último fue hace cuatro meses… _¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué pasaba en su casa, esa noche?_

- Sakura no sé si… - se rascó la cabeza – esto es normal o no pero la verdad es que no creo que hoy sea un día tan especial como para… - la vio y observó la sorpresa en su cara - ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro que es un día especial! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir lo contrario?! – cerró la puerta del horno con fuerza y puso sus manos en la cintura lo que le decía que se había molestado y… sensibilizado, la lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos se lo decían.

- Sakura no lo dije para que…

- ¡Eres un insensible! – fue imposible. El llanto llegó y no pudo evitarlo.

_¿Se acercaba o no se acercaba?_ Si lo hacía ella aceptaría un consuelo _¿a qué?_ (ni el mismo lo sabía) o lo rechazaría por haber sido un "insensible" pero si no se acercaba y lo tomaba a mal quedaría definitivamente como el insensible que creía que era.

- No lo dije por eso, amor, yo solo… no llores por favor. Sabes que verte llorar me mata… - dijo despacio.

Ella sonrió levemente _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Así era su Shaoran tan tierno, gentil y amoroso.

- Lo siento, no quise llorar… es que me pareció tan…

- ¿Insensible? – él enarcó las cejas.

- Sí – sonrió. Él iba a besarla nuevamente pero Sakura hizo lo mismo que antes: rechazarlo.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó desesperado.

- Hay que comer – fue lo que dijo antes de voltearse y volver al horno. Él seguía ahí parado sin entender nada - ¿Sigues aquí? – inquirió al notar que él seguía en la cocina.

- ¿Eh?

- Vete Shaoran – le dio vuelta y lo empujó hasta que estuvo fuera de la cocina y dentro del comedor – Ahora, siéntate y no espíes; enseguida serviré la cena.

- Claro… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Había llegado a su casa hace menos de 30 minutos y ya estaba más confundido que nunca antes en su vida.

Los minutos pasaron, uno a uno, y cada uno más largo que el otro. Su reloj dio las nueve en punto, había llegado a casa a las ocho y seguía ahí sentado en la mesa, en una habitación apenas alumbrada por unas velas que empezaban a consumirse, había llegado una hora antes para ver a su esposa, Sakura, no para ver ¡unas estúpidas velas rojas! _¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura esa noche?_

Ya no podía más, iba a levantarse para ver que tanto detenía a Sakura cuando la vio atravesar la habitación con una gran bandeja de comida, suficiente para dos.

- Se ve delicioso – murmuró cuando ella puso la bandeja en el centro.

- Comamos – dijo. Se sentó frente a él y empezó a servirse - ¿Qué esperas?

- ¿Así nada más? - _¿Había esperado tanto para eso? ¿No le iba a explicar por qué tanto misterio y arreglo para la cena? ¡¿No iba a hacerlo?! _

- Shaoran – se rió – solo tienes que comer. No es necesaria una ceremonia para comer.

- Pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – ella había cogido el plato de él y le estaba poniendo comida.

- Sakura…

- ¿Qué? – volvió a reír _¿nerviosa? (al menos a él le parecía que sí)_

- Nada – suspiró con paciencia – Muy bien… comamos – aplaudió y se frotó las manos en un gesto que pretendió ser animado, para luego agarrar los cubiertos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila entre una conversación amena y una que otra risa. Era tan relajado el ambiente que incluso había olvidado su confusión anterior.

- Eh… Shaoran.

- ¿Sí? – Él sonrió mientras bebía de su copa de vino - ¿No vas a beber?

- No… no puedo, prefiero agua – agarró su copa y se sirvió el líquido en cuestión.

- ¿Por qué? Tú siempre bebes – ella enarcó las cejas – perdón, no sonó bien, a lo que me refiero es a que bueno, en una celebración generalmente nunca te privas de una copa y bueno, supuse que si pusiste vino es porque íbamos a beber ¿no?

- De hecho no… lo puse para que tú bebas – le acercó la botella.

- ¿Yo? – alejó la botella y como las manos de ella aún no la habían soltado, ambos se rozaron la mano. Ella iba a alejarla pero Shaoran la retuvo - ¿Qué sucede Sakura? Háblame mi amor – la mujer agachó la cabeza.

- Yo… - ella se soltó de su agarre y llevó ambas manos a su regazo. –Re… re… recuerdas que esta… - tragó saliva y levantó al cabeza para ver a su esposo a los ojos – esta mañana yo iba a ver al… al…

- ¿Al? Tranquila, cariño. Dime qué sucede.

- Al médico.

- ¿Médico?

- Sí, ¿te acuerdas?

- Pues… - él empezó a recordar y sí, Sakura ese día iba a ir al médico precisamente por eso de que estaba rara, porque no sólo eran sus altibajos emocionales, era el hecho de que desde hacia varias semanas no comía nada que no se le antojara, no comía en las mañanas porque lo vomitaba y tenía mareos constantes y en unos de esos hasta se desmayó, por lo que ambos acordaron que ella iría al médico ese día pero como había tenido el día tan ocupado se le olvidó el llamarla para preguntar como le fue.

- Sí, ya me acordé. Dime ¿qué te dijo el médico?

- Es que él… es que yo… - se rió nerviosa y sonrojada y volvió a bajara la mirada.

- Cariño – él se levantó de su puesto y se puso junto a ella. Le levantó la barbilla y ella se levantó – Dime…

- Shaoran yo… - le tomó las manos y las colocó sobre su vientre, se sonrojó nuevamente – Shaoran… estoy embarazada.

Estoy embarazada…

Estoy embarazada…

Estoy embarazada…

_¿Por qué esa frase retumbaba tanto en su cabeza? _Parecía un zumbido interminable en su cabeza… embarazada, embarazada ¡Embarazada! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Espera! – le soltó las manos bruscamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Esperar qué?

- Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

- Bromeando – el llanto empezaba a inundarla - ¡Estoy embarazada! No es ninguna broma.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

- ¿Qué? – Se sonrojó furiosamente - ¿Cómo? Pues… tú… tú sabes como, ¿Cuándo? Hace 10 semanas, ese es mi tiempo de embarazo y ¿Dónde? No sé… por ahí… - volvió a sonrojarse – Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Los importante es que vamos a ser padres.

- No, no… tengo que pensarlo – empezó a retroceder asustado – ya va… ya va…

- ¿Pensarlo? ¿Pensar qué? – soltó ella sorprendida y más aún al ver a Shaoran salir apresuradamente de la casa dejando la puerta principal abierta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- **No, no… había una respuesta, ella no… él sí… ¿Qué estaba hacien… ¡AY! – chocó deliberadamente contra una parte de la acera.

Había caminado alrededor de media hora tratando de digerir lo que Sakura le había dicho.

Ahí tirado en la calle viendo el cielo estrellado recordó…

_- ¿Te imaginas Shaoran? – preguntó soñadora con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico._

_- Un hijo tuyo y mío. Sería fantástico – le agarró las manos que rodeaban su cintura._

_- Me encantaría que fuera un niño… - dijo ella._

_- A mí una niña… - la vio a los ojos - ¿Y si tenemos los dos? – le preguntó traviesamente._

_- ¡La parejita! ¡Sería hermoso! – su sonrisa era grande._

_- Sí, un hijo o hija tuyo y mío… sería lo más hermoso – murmuró pensativamente antes de darse la vuelta y colocarse frente a su prometida para poder besarla._

- Un hijo tuyo y mío – repitió atontado debido al golpe – Un hijo tuyo y mío ¡Un hijo! – se levantó bruscamente - ¡Un hijo! – Se vio las manos como si nunca las hubiese visto - ¡¡Seré padre!! – Rió fuertemente mientras se levantaba y la gente lo veía como si se hubiese vuelto loco – Tengo que decírselo a… ¡No puedo ser! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué hice?! – Se agarró la cabeza – Me comporté como un estúpido ¿Cómo fui capaz? – se dijo desesperado. Se quitó las manos de la cabeza y a lo lejos vio una pareja de enamorados; la chica tenía un gran ramo de flores y el chico sostenía lo que parecía ser una caja de bombones - ¡Ya sé!

Tengo que remediarlo – se dijo y empezó a correr en dirección contraria a su apartamento.

¿Por qué no había llevado su auto?... _Porque fuiste un patán _¿Por qué no traje abrigo?... _Porque te lo merecías… _¿Por qué tenía en su bolsillo la cantidad exacta para un ramo de flores y una caja de bobones y no para un transporte?... _Porque tienes que complacerla y pagar por tu estupidez… _¿Por qué su conciencia se había puesto de repente en su contra?..._ Porque Sakura lo merece… _¡Basta! Primero el ramo, luego los bombones, luego Sakura y finalmente su conciencia, a esta la mataría pero ya era parte de él así que no le podía hacer algo.

**12:00 PM.**

Ramo: listo

Bombones: listos

Caramelo: listo (lo encontró en su chaqueta camino a casa)

Llaves: listas

Sakura: en casa…

- Tú puedes Shaoran… - sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Encendió las luces pero… nada - ¿Sakura? – buscó en la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el jardín. Empezaba a asustarse – ¿Sakura? – Volvió a llamar - ¡Sakura! – dejó el ramo y los bombones en la mesa ratona de la sala y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta subió corriendo a la segunda planta. Buscó en todas las habitaciones y nada - ¡Sakura! – llegó a su dormitorio y se lanzó a la cama.

Sólo se había ido dos horas ¡dos horas! ¿Cómo es posible que en ese tiempo a Sakura le haya pasado algo? ¿Cómo?

Estiró los brazos y los colocó a ambos lados de la cama y tan pronto lo hizo se detuvo ¿Una nota? ¡Una nota! En el lado izquierdo de la cama que era donde solía dormir su esposa. Decía:

_Shaoran:_

_¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste! ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo creí que me querías pero por lo visto no _(al parecer había llorado porque la letra no se entendía bien debido a las lágrimas derramadas sobre la nota)

_Si no quieres a nuestro hijo tampoco debes quererme a mí, por eso te ahorraré el trabajo, ya no me verás más ¡Me voy! Adiós, Shaoran._

_Sakura._

- ¿Me voy? ¿Cómo que se va? ¿A dónde? – Volvió a leer la nota y cada vez estaba más sorprendido - ¿A dónde pudo haber… ¡Tomoyo! Tomoyo debe saber – se estiró hacia su mesita de noche, agarró el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número.

_- ¿Quién es? – preguntó una voz soñolienta y algo molesta al otro lado de la línea_

- ¿Eriol?

- _¿Shaoran? ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?_

- Sí lo sé y lo siento ¿Me pasas a Tomoyo?

- _¿Qué quieres con mi esposa a estas horas? Está dormida y…_

- ¿Dormida?

- _Sí, la gente acostumbra a dormir por las noches. ¿Estás bien? Porque generalmente el de las bromas soy yo y el hecho de que estés haciéndolas significa que tú no…_

- ¿Entonces Sakura no ha ido para allá?

- _¿Sakura? Shaoran ¿qué pasa? En primera: tú no llamarías. En segunda: suenas raro. Tercero: es tarde ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_

- ¿No ha llamado?

- _No…_ _Shaoran…_

- Adiós – cortó dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca.

- Con Tomoyo no está, entonces donde… ¡Ay no! No puede ser… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué? – se sostuvo la cabeza y ahora sí se preparaba para lo peor. Si no era con Tomoyo iría a la casa de su padre y allí estaba Touya Kinomoto, su cuñado y su peor pesadilla…

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de autora:**_

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien. Debo confesar que siempre (desde que conocí los fanfics y todo eso) he querido hacer un fic de Sakura Card Captor, pero nunca se me había ocurrido una idea así que me conformaba con leer los buenos fics de SCC que había en esta página y en otras que por cierto son muy lindos, algunos me han hecho hasta llorar… pero bueno.

Esta es mi idea de las ideas de paternidad de Shaoran, déjenme decirles que esta historia fue escrita a mano y ya la han leído tres personas, a ellas les gustó y es por eso que me animé a subirla a esta página. Es un fic cortito de a lo mucho tres capítulos si tiene cuatro es porque… ya jejejeje.

Espero que les guste, estaré esperando sus comentarios, espero sean positivos, si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica me la hacen saber que yo los recibiré gustosa ¿sí?

Bueno, creo que ya dije demasiado, (tiendo a hacer eso jijijiji) así que me despido con muchos besos y abrazos.

Att.

Clyo-Potter.


	2. La Espera 1era Parte

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Quisiera agradecerle a todos por sus comentarios ¡fue fantástico! No creí que la historia gustara tanto, es más, casi rogaba porque eso sucediera jejejeje. Me han hecho muy feliz. =)_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el otro. Nos vemos abajo…_

_**

* * *

**__**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**La espera** **(1era. Parte)**

Muy bien, llevaba parado, ahí frente a la puerta, cerca de veinte minutos intentando respirar y controlar sus nervios.

Cuando llegó a la deducción de que Sakura estaba en casa del padre se paseó nervioso por la habitación ¿Llamar o no llamar? Si lo hacía era seguro que contestaba él…

_¿Por qué demonios Kinomoto vivía allí? ¿No se suponía que vivía en Tokio? ¿No se suponía que tenía novia y debía estar con ella? ¿Por qué justo esos días estaba viviendo en Tomoeda? ¿Por qué allí habiendo tantas ciudades en Japón? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Bueno, no había nada que hacer. Era ahora o nunca.

Respiró hondo, puso su dedo en el timbre y lo presionó… no había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y ante sus ojos apareció la gran figura de Touya Kinomoto, ahí parado con su metro ochenta de estatura, sus hombros anchos, cabello castaño, facciones duras y su ceño eternamente fruncido y ahora más que nunca.

Se armó de valor, iba a hablar pero…

- ¡Entra de una maldita vez, mocoso! – lo agarró del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y con tanta fuerza que le era difícil respirar.

- Es… pe… ra ¡suél…ta…me! – agarró loas manos de su atacante (entiéndase cuñado) y empezó un forcejeo - ¡Suéltame! – exigió con más fuerza al verse "ligeramente" más libre.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, imbécil?! – intentó elevarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared pero Shaoran también era fuerte y no se dejaba ganar.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Kinomoto! – ambos estaban furiosos y Shaoran casi morado por lo que en vez de soltarse lo agarró igual a como él lo hacía.

- ¡Claro… que es… mi asunto! ¡Es mi… hermana! – Logró estrellarlo contra la pared - ¡Maldito usurpador de monstruos inocentes! ¡¡Argh!! – Shaoran le dio un rodillazo y debido a la fuerza del golpe ambos cayeron al piso y con ellos un florero que se hizo añicos en el suelo.

- ¡¿Qué estás pasando aquí?!

Fujitaka apareció en el vestíbulo seguido de su hija, Sakura. La pregunta la había soltado Fujitaka y ambos se miraron avergonzados y sorprendidos. Razón uno: el señor Kinomoto casi nunca gritaba y si lo hacía era porque la situación era grave (tal como lo parecía esta) y Razón dos: se encontraban tirados en el piso agarrados del cuello con los pedazos de un florero a su alrededor.

- ¡Explíquense! Touya, Shaoran – miró a uno y a otro muy serio y ante la intensidad de la mirada ellos solo pudieron soltarse, pararse y agachar la cabeza avergonzados mas no arrepentidos.

- Lo siento, papá.

- No hay excusa, señor.

- Estoy de acuerdo – ambos alzaron la cabeza – No hay excusa.

- Pa…

- Sin excusas, hijo. Te estábamos esperando, Shaoran.

- Sí, ya me di cuenta – repuso sarcástico mientras se sobajeaba el cuello y miraba de forma asesina a su cuñado quien le respondió de igual forma.

- Pasemos a la sala – empezó a caminar con sus hijos y Shaoran detrás pero él se detuvo.

- Señor Kinomoto, lo que yo quería es…

- Hablar con Sakura – la aludida volteó y vio a su padre y a su esposo – lo sé. Ahora por favor, vamos a la sala – su voz no le decía nada, no sabía si estaba molesto, triste, indignado (como ciertamente estaba su hijo)… nada.

- Sí… sí

- Idiota – masculló Touya claramente dirigido a Shaoran.

Se dirigieron a ala sala y ahí pudo constatar que Sakura ya llevaba rato ahí y a juzgar por la caja de pañuelos desechables que había en la mesa del centro, ella había estado llorando.

Se sentaron: Shaoran frente a su esposa, Touya junto a su hermana y el profesor Kinomoto en el centro. El silencio invadió el lugar, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato. Él quería hablar, quería disculparse por haber sido un tonto, había llegado muy estresado y cuando Sakura le dijo eso sólo pudo acordarse de los problemas en la oficina _¡Estúpido! _Comparó los problemas de su trabajo con la responsabilidad de ser padre y… se asustó.

Lo admitía, él, Shaoran Li, un hombre adulto de 23 años de edad y dueño de todas las empresas Li se había asustado como un adolescente al momento de saberse futuro padre. Lo sentía, no por él, por Sakura; fue un completo idiota, debió mostrar su apoyo, la emoción y la felicidad que en esos momentos lo embargaban… pero no, él decidió preguntarle si era una broma y ahora se encontraba ahí frente a los Kinomoto tratando de justificarse por haber sido un tonto con Sakura.

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó el padre de los Kinomoto – Muy bien, creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí.

- Yo…

- Sé – interrumpió el argumento de su yerno – que discutiste con mi hija y… también nos enteramos de la **feliz noticia.**

- Claro – tragó saliva y se aflojó más la corbata (más de lo que ya estaba debido a la pelea con Touya)

- Y por eso sé que tú y ella deben hablar… ahora.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Fueron las múltiples reacciones.

Sakura pareció asustarse; no quería hablar con Shaoran, estaba molesta pero más que todo triste, ella creyó que Shaoran se alegraría no que saldría huyendo.

Shaoran se alegró _¡Lo dejarían explicarse!_

Touya enfuereció _¡¿Cómo podía ser?!_

- Creo que es lo mejor, hijo vamos. Dejémoslo solos.

- ¡No voy a dejar que este mocoso se acerque a Sakura después de lo que hizo! – se levantó y se mostró dispuesto a volver a agarrar a su cuñado de no ser por la intervención de Fujitaka.

- Hijo, ellos deben hablar – explicó paciente.

- Papá… - ella intentó decir algo.

- Hija. Chicos dije que deben hablar – ella lo vio dubitativa y casi rogando para que no la deje sola – Touya, vamos, estamos estorbando aquí – le sonrió a su yerno antes de salir de la habitación, seguido de un Touya muy furioso.

- Sakura, yo…

- No lo digas, Shaorna, yo creí que… - sollozó nuevamente.

- Sakura… - se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado pero ella se corrió al otro extremo del sofá. – ¡Fui un tonto!

- ¿En serio? - se secó las lágrimas - ¿Por qué? Yo estaba feliz y tú… - se lanzó a llorar. Escondió su cara en sus manos.

- Sakura – se aproximó a ella, pero ella intentó alejarse pero ya no había espacio y se paró dándole la espalda – Lo siento ¿sí? – Dio un golpe en el apoyabrazos del sofá y también se levantó y se puso tras ella – Cariño – le dio la vuelta. Sakura intentó resistirse pero él la agarró por los hombros, no con brusquedad pero sí con la firmeza suficiente para que no escapara.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Mírame – su esposa negó – Hazlo, Sakura… - pidió casi desesperado.

Sakura bajó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

- Lo siento, es que… me asusté

- ¿Qué? – él se sonrojó.

- Lo que oíste… - _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? –_ Por un momento me asusté y preferí pensar que era una equivocación – él desvió la mirada. Se sentía un tonto, no era bueno revelando sus sentimientos, sobre todo siendo que él era un hombre capaz de intimidar con la mirada.

- Pero Shaoran – le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Anda, ríete.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- ¿Qué? – le agarró la cara con las dos manos y lo besó tiernamente – Pero sí…

- Yo creí… creí que tú huías porque tú no querías a nuestro bebé pero ahora se que temías no hacerlo bien- sonrió emocionada y feliz.

- ¿Hacerlo?

- Ser padre ¡Seremos padres, Shaoran! – gritó emocionada y a él por fin la noticia le llegó como se debía.

Completamente emocionado agarró a Sakura por la cintura y la besó, Sakura al sentirse atrapada por él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gritó de la sorpresa cuando él la alzó quedando la cabeza de Shaoran a la altura de su vientre y ella viéndolo desde arriba, ambos rieron, él la bajó de una sola y volvieron a besarse y a abrazarse.

- ¡Seremos padres!

- ¡Voy a ser papá! – gritó él emocionado mientras reía junto a su mujer.

Al oír los gritos Fujitaka y Touya se dirigieron a la sala y a juzgar por las risas que daban y las expresiones de su cara dedujeron que se habían reconciliado y ahora sí celebraron la noticia con todas las de la ley, al menos por parte del futuro abuelo porque lo que era el tío se limitó a felicitar a su hermana y a darle un apretón de manos a su cuñado, un apretón que se convirtió en una silenciosa prueba de fuerza y una amenaza ante un futuro error del chino.

_Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá…_

_¿Cómo será este embarazo? Esto ha sido lo peor, nada puede ser peor que lo que sucedió esta noche… al menos eso espero._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amo a Sakura…

Amo a Sakura…

Amo a Sakura…

Respira… Inhala…exhala… inhala…exhala.

Muy bien, ahora sí, a prepararse para otra noche más…

Si esa noche que se enteró de la noticia hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba en los siguientes seis meses (ya que Sakura tenía dos y un poco más cuando se lo dijo) una parte de él hubiese puesto a otro a sufrir esa tortura pero su otra parte (aquella totalmente sensible y enamorada) era lo que lo obligaba a repetirse:

Amo a Sakura…

Amo a Sakura…

Amo a Sakura…

Y a…

Respirar… Inhalar…exhalar… inhalar…exhalar…

Y es que todo empezó al término del tercer mes…

**Meses antes…**

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¿Por favor? Es que acaso… acaso ¿ya no me quieres? – estalló en llanto.

- Por favor, Sakura no llores – pedía casi al borde de la desesperación.

_¿Cómo se suponía que debía manejar eso?_ Sakura lloraba desconsolada en un extremo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta; ese último punto lo tenía tan alarmado como el llanto de su esposa. Si recordaba todos los incidentes anteriores (porque hubieron muchos más) casa vez que el llanto le empezaba y él intentaba acercarse, abría la puerta y salía corriendo a cualquier parte de la casa y era una casa algo grande con muchos escondrijos… no quería pasar otra noche jugando al gato y al ratón con Sakura. No otra noche.

_¿No sabía que él también debía descansar? _Ella sí ¿no? Pasaba todas las tardes durmiendo – siendo que el trabajo de ella era por las mañanas – porque como había comprobado el embarazo le causaba bastante sueño a Sakura y a él insomnio…

_¿Por qué?_

Porque desde que había culminado el tercer mes y el cuarto había hecho aparición sus noches de sueño relajado eran fácilmente contados con los dedos de una mano… y todo por culpa de los _**¡malditos antojos!**_

Sakura tenía la costumbre de levantarse todos los días a las tres de la mañana parar buscar comida porque le daba hambre. La primera vez que sucedió ella estaba tan hambrienta que se fue corriendo a la cocina y se bajó tan rápido de la cama que a él le fue imposible no despertarse por culpa de un certero codazo en la boca…

- Lo siento – murmuró mientras seguía corriendo.

- Eh… Sakura… ¿A dónde vas? - _¿por qué preguntó esto? ¿Por qué no se quedó como todo hombre con sueño, en la cama? ¿Por qué? Pero no, su preocupación y amor por Sakura lo hicieron levantarse y seguirla en su camino. _

- ¿Dónde hay? ¿Dónde hay? ¡¿Dónde hay?! – cerró la fuerza de la nevera con fuerza.

- ¿Sakura? – asomó por el umbral de la cocina y lo que vio fue un caos en proceso: vasos, ollas, cucharas, todo removido de su sitio y puestos donde sea menos en el lugar que les correspondía; lo mismo sucedía con la despensa de la semana: la nevera estaba vacía y todo su interior desperdigado en el mesón y en el fregadero pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura con su bata de dormir abierta en medio de todo ese caos culinario buscando algo. La pregunta era _¿Qué?_

- Fuiste tú ¿verdad? Lo sabía, fuiste tú ¡Niégalo! – empequeñeció los ojos y al mismo tiempo que lo hacía le lanzó una caja vacía de cereal que él evitó por puro milagro.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me lanzaste esto? – agarró la caja y la puso en el tacho de basura.

- ¡Fuiste tú! – lo apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Yo qué? ¿Qué hice?

- Tú te los ¡comiste! ¿Por qué? ¡Eres un tonto!

A esas alturas su mente se encontraba náufraga en un mar de confusión…

_¿Comer? ¿Qué se comió? ¿Por eso Sakura había revuelto la cocina? ¿Por eso se encontraba al borde del llanto con una caja vacía apretada contra el pecho?_

- Sakura…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Qué cosa? – se acercó a ella lentamente. Ahora sí que temía que ella fuese víctima de un desequilibrio mental.

- Te comiste el cereal con sabor a frutas. ¿Por qué? Si a ti te gusta el de chocolate – murmuró en tono lastimero.

- Es que ya no había y me comí el que sobraba… además que ya habías desayunado y…

- Pero era mío. ¡Tú no me quieres!

- Tranquila, Sakura, por favor. No llores, no lo hagas… puedes comer otra cosa y…

- No quiero otra cosa, quiero cereal con sabor a fruta. También quiero leche, chocolates, crema batida, helado y galletas ¡Y no hay nada! ¿Por qué? – el llanto volvió a hacerse presente pero esta vez más pronunciado que el anterior; tanta era la fuerza de sus sollozos que ya respiraba agitada y se sentó en la silla de la cocina, recostó su cabeza en sus brazos y siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Por favor! Si quieres lo compro mañana y…

- No lo quiero mañana ¡LO QUIERO AHORA! – Él pegó un respingo ante semejante grito _¿esa era su Sakura?_

- Pero son las… - vio el reloj de la cocina – tres de la mañana, ven, vamos a dormir y…

- ¿Ves por qué digo que no me quieres? ¡No me comprendes! Si lo hicieras sabrías que lo que quiero comer, lo quiero comer ahora y no mañana, Shaoran.

- Pero es muy tarde y… ¿Qué tienda puede estar abierta a esta hora? – inquirió desesperado _¿En verdad Sakura le estaba pidiendo que salga a comprar cereales… leche… galletas… (¿Qué más?) ahora, ¡justo ahora!?_

- Una que abra las 24 horas del día. Ve, qué sí hay.

- Pero… - ella se levantó y Shaoran retrocedió asustado.

- ¿Qué haces?

No obtuvo respuesta sólo vio a Sakura salir de la cocina con la frente en alto, algo indignada e ignorarlo completamente dejando la cocina igual que antes: hecha un caos.

Decidió seguirla (por si acaso) y se alarmó al ver como tomaba un abrigo y unas llaves para ir directo a la puerta de la calle.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces? Le cerró la puerta en la cara y ella lo vio molesta.

- Si no quieres ir tú lo haré yo – abrió la puerta pero él al volvió a cerrar.

- Sakura… - intentó respirar lento para poder calmar su frustración - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Son las tres de la mañana, podría pasarte algo y además ¡estás en ropa de dormir!

- ¿Y qué? Está visto que no quieres a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo con todo esto?

- Se me antojó comer algo y tú no me lo quieres dar…

¿Antojar?

¿Antojos?

¿Hijo?

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió… Hijo=antojos.

¡Era por culpa del embarazo! Y según lo poco que sabía de embarazos a las mujeres embarazadas no se les negaba un antojo, por lo tanto él debía ir a comprar sí o… sí.

Soltó un gran suspiro antes de decir:

- Está bien, iré a comprar eso que me pediste – cogió las llaves que Sakura tenía, sacó un abrigo del armario y se lo puso sobre el pijama - ¿Qué quieres que compre?

- ¡Sí! – Aplaudió emocionada – Quiero cereales sabor a frutas, leche, chocolates, crema batida, helado y galletas… ¡ah! Y algo de mayonesa.

- Muy bien, cereal, fruta, le…

- ¡NO! Cereal sabor a frutas, no frutas.

- Bien – se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia – Cereal sabor a frutas – ella asintió – leche, galletas, crema batida, helado, chocolates y ¿mayonesa?

- Sí, sí, sí.

- ¿Para qué quieres mayonesa?

- Todo sabrá delicioso con…

- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso de una sola? – sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, Sakura no era de comer mucho y…

- ¿Qué pasa si lo hago? – volvió a poner esa misma expresión de antes, aquella que tenía justo antes de lanzarle la caja.

- Nada, no pasa nada ¡ya vuelvo! – dijo un tanto asustado por la actitud de su esposa.

- Te estaré esperando ¡Apresúrate!

Sí, así fue. Su primera noche _con antojos…_ vagó por las calles de Tomoeda cerca de tres horas, una opción no era volver a casa. Sakura lo llamó para preguntarle si había conseguido lo que le pidió y cuando dijo que no estuvo a punto de volver a llorar de no ser porque le prometió ir a Tokio si era posible pero no regresaría hasta conseguir lo que le pidió, ella le respondió con un gracias pero él sólo pudo cerrar el teléfono y seguir buscando.

1 hora…

2 horas…

3 horas…

¡Al fin! Luego de tres horas de búsqueda encontró lo que buscaba _¡Una tienda abierta!_

Estacionó su auto casi con descuido y se bajó corriendo para entrar de igual forma a la dichosa tienda.

- ¡Buenos días! – lo saludó el dependiente cerrando de paso una revista que había estado leyendo.

- ¡Buenos días! - ¡_buenos días! ¡Ya eran las seis de la mañana! Y él no había dormido nada más que DOS horas ya que por culpa del trabajo se había desvelado y sólo se pudo acostar a la una de la mañana – _tiene cereal con…

- Pasillo dos, a la derecha – señaló un lugar al fondo del local que en vez de tienda parecía un súper mercado y decía parecía porque era muy pequeño para ser uno.

- ¡Gracias! – Corrió al lugar indicado – Cereal… ¡cereal! Listo… ahora… crema ba… ¡aquí hay!... choco… ¡muy bien!... leche, galletas… ¡mayonesa! ¡Gracias, gracias! – alzó la cabeza mirando al techo como agradeciendo su buena suerte - ¡Tome! – dijo apenas llegó al mostrador y colocó las cosas en él.

- Muy bien, son el cereal, los chocolates… ¿se va a comer todo esto?

- No es para mí – repuso un tanto molesto _¿A él qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera con su comida? Técnicamente no era suya pero ¿a él que le importaba? _

- Uy, alguien aquí está de mal humor – dijo con una risita que a él le pareció estúpida mientras metía en una bolsa la comida – Tranquilo, lo entiendo, he visto a muchos como usted venir por aquí todos los días…

- ¿Qué quiere decir con "mucho como usted"?

- Ya sabe… como usted – lo señaló – pálidos, ojerosos, con pijama y bata de dormir, con el cabello desordenado, mal, mal, mal – negó con la cabeza repetidamente – se nota que lo obligaron a salir de su cama.

- ¿Pero qué…

- Mi padre pasó por eso siete veces.

- ¡Siete!

- Sip… eso me motivó a abrir una tienda de estas, ya sabe para tipos como usted.

- Ajá… - a esas alturas ya no sabía que pensar de ese tipo.

- Son…

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Mi billetera no está! – se palpó los bolsillos de su abrigo desesperado hasta que cayó en la cuenta que en su prisa por salir había olvidado su dinero.

- ¡Qué problema! Si no hay dinero no hay comida… lo siento pero temo que tendrá que buscarse un lugar donde dormir.

- ¿Qué?

- Si no lleva, no duerme así de sencillo; ya se lo dije, mi padre no llevó la comida en tres ocasiones y en las tres tuve que pasarle una almohada y una manta. Soy el mayor de los siete ¿sabe?

- Por favor – rogó.

- ¿Quiere que me quede con la comida?

- ¡No! – su mente empezó a trabajar rápido hasta que algo se le ocurrió – Ya sé… le daré mis documentos que están en mi carro y volveré por ellos más tarde junto con el dinero ¡lo juro! Volveré pero no me ha… - el tipo se rió.

- ¿De qué se ríe? Esto es serio, le estoy di…

- Tranquilo, tome – le entregó la bolsa – esto va por la casa.

- ¿Eh?

- Tome – insistió y Shaoran la recibió un tanto dudoso – volverá, lo sé, siempre vuelven.

- Gracias… - el hombre chico entendió la indirecta.

- Hitori, Hitori Mayamoto.

- Gracias, Hitori.

- Vaya, su mujer debe estar esperándolo, además de que querrá matarlo si no lo hace rápido.

- ¡Sí, gracias! – agarró la comida y salió de ahí no pudiendo creer su buena suerte _¿Será cierto? ¿En verdad me veré obligado a volver? Los antojos no duran tanto ¿o sí?_

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Esa noche y muchas otras tuvo que repetir la misma rutina y por eso se encontraba ahí, de pie, tratando de calmar a una llorosa Sakura antes de que se le ocurra volver a escapar.

- Vamos, cariño. No me hagas esto.

- Es que tú no me quieres – siguió llorando – si me quisieras irías…

- Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante, si salgo ahora llegaré a las seis de la mañana, apenas si tendré tiempo de venir y cambiarme.

- ¡¿Ves?! Prefieres a tu estúpido trabajo antes que a mí y a nuestro hijo ¡Te odio Shaoran!

- ¡Sakura! ¡Vuelve! – era tarde, ya había empezado la correteadera _¿Por qué no le hizo caso? _Ahora tendría que buscarla y perdería el tiempo porque de una manera iría a comprar para satisfacer sus antojos sí o… sí.

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Cómo verán, la historia va acerca del embarazo de Sakura desde el punto de vista de Shaoran de tal forma que parezca que el que sufre también… imagino que se habrán dado cuenta por la expresión "su primera noche con antojos" jajajaja. Me pareció algo muy gracioso, es casi como una paradoja de la vida de este castaño: La mujer a la que tanto ama lo hace tan feliz como infeliz (en el buen sentido), lo mata de la desesperación jejejejeje. Ya vieron el encuentro de Touya y su reacción ante "el usurpador de monstruos inocentes". No es por nada pero Shaoran, de un modo u otro se lo merecía por dejar a Sakura (aunque fuera por un par de horas) porque se asustó ante la noticia y ella ¿qué?, si ella se asustaba ¿qué podía hacer? Nada._

_Pero bueno, esta historia me causa mucha risa al escribirla y espero que a ustedes también. Ansío sus comentarios, quiero saber lo que piensan de cómo avanza este fic… ¡ah! Y otra cosa, este capítulo es más o menos como la primera parte, el siguiente es el segundo de __**La espera**__ CHAN, CHAN, CHAN jejejeje._

_Ahora sí me despido, con muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _


	3. La Espera 2da Parte

_Antes que nada quería aclarar o corregir (según sea el caso) dos puntos que sólo recordé hasta que publiqué._

_**Primero:**__ El nombre de Shaoran se escribe Syaoran, lo sé, es sólo que cuando yo leo Syaoran me viene a la cabeza esa pronunciación – soy una chica adicta a la gramática y a la ortografía por lo que escribo y pronuncio como es, casi no tolero las faltas ortográficas en un escrito ajeno, no critico ni nada porque cada quien a su modo ¿no? Pero si me quita bastante el ánimo de seguir leyendo – y no es lo mismo… yo sólo he visto el anime y lo adoro, no he leído el manga así que no sé como ahí lo escriben pero a mí me encanta como suena en el anime y escribirlo de esa forma le quita el encanto de este personaje que me mata jejejeje. En verdad me encantan Shaoran y Eriol ¡los amo! (tenía que decirlo)_

_**Segundo:**__ Creo que cometí un error con la descripción de Touya, se me pasó por alto, él tiene el cabello negro o castaño oscuro casi negro y no lo aclaré. _

_Bueno, eso era todo, ahora sí los dejo y a leer… _

_**-----**_

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**2.** **La espera 2da. Parte**

- Te amo, Shaoran – suspiró en medio de un abrazo infinito.

- Yo también te amo, Sakura… te amo – susurró débilmente antes de besarla con pasión.

_Como la amaba, como la quería, como le gustaba sentirla cerca "muy cerca", como le gustaba tocarla, amarla… sentirse uno…_

_- _Shaoran… - susurró mientras cerraba los ojos por la sensación de tenerla.

- Sakura, yo te…

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Qué? – él abrió los ojos.

- ¡Despierta!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Despierta, te digo! – lo siguiente que sintió fue un golpe muy duro en la cabeza.

Parpadeó confundido mirando hacia todos lados _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en el piso? ¿Qué era esa vocecilla extraña que no paraba de decir "despierta, despierta"?_

Se sentó e intentó acostumbrara sus ojos ante la falta de luz y mientras lo hacía todas y cada una de sus dudas fueron resueltas…

_¿Dónde estaba? _En la sala de sus casa, específicamente en el suelo, al pie del sofá.

_¿Por qué estaba en el piso? _Porque había tenido "otro sueño" con su esposa y estaba tan… pero tan feliz en ese sueño que cayó de su improvisada… cama.

_¿Qué era esa vocecilla extraña que no paraba de decir "despierta, despierta"? _Era su despertador que "otra vez" lo despertó de su sueño.

Pero más importante que todas la interrogantes anteriores era el por qué estaba ahí y no en su cama donde quería, debía y tenía que estar.

Se agarró los cabellos en actitud frustrada, agarró un cojín del sofá, lo pegó a su boca y:

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – Gritó - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! – masculló en voz baja una vez que su boca se vio liberada de la opresión.

¿Qué por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué? Porque Sakura lo echó del cuarto, porque le daba mucho calor y se sentía muy fastidiosa y su presencia… le incomodaba.

Todo empezó desde hace unos meses, al final del quinto mes, es decir, al sexto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Soltó absolutamente escandalizado _¿Acaso ella le estaba pidiendo lo que él creía?_

_- _Por favor, no lo tomes así… - pidió ella sentándose con algo de trabajo en una de las sillas disponibles de la oficina de Shaoran; para tener cinco meses su vientre parecía de siete y eso era algo que hablarían con el médico, pero ese era otro asunto. Lo importante era lo que ella le pedía.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo tome? ¿Has pensado en lo que dices?

- ¡Sí, lo juro! – dijo ella apenada no pudiendo evitar una pequeña lágrima.

- Mi amor – él se aproximó a su esposa y justo cuando le puso una mano en el hombro ella dio un respingo - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió desesperado.

Desde hace varios días que Sakura no lo dejaba acercarse ni para darle un beso. Él no entendía nada, se sentía confundido; después de todo era su primer embarazo _¿Qué podía hacer él?_

Una opción era preguntarle a alguna mujer pero… de todas las mujeres que conocía con Sakura era la única con la que era totalmente abierto (por razones obvias).

Tomoyo se reiría, lo miraría con paciencia y le diría que todo pasaría mientras seguía riéndose no queriendo darle una respuesta menos ambigua porque todo le parecía divertido _(¡Era tan parecida a Eriol!)._

Su madre, su prima y sus hermanas ¡NO GRACIAS! Apreciaba demasiado su integridad moral y física como para atreverse siquiera a formular la pregunta.

Otra opción eran los hombres expertos en el tema:

Eriol (ya tenía una hija de un año de edad) ni para qué esforzarse, se reiría igual que Tomoyo.

Yukito, su hijo debía tener por lo menos tres años, pero era inútil porque se encontraba de viaje y le daba algo de recelo siendo que él fue el primer amor de Sakura _¡Sí, es verdad! _Eran celos infantiles pero también era hombre y un hombre que además de casado estaba enamorado de su esposa ¿no?

Finalmente estaba su suegro pero le daba tanta vergüenza qe para qué explicarle su "problema".

_¡Era imposible!_

- Nada – respondió Sakura ante la pregunta anteriormente formulada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Hace ya varios días que no me dejas tocarte y yo… te he extrañado – le dijo obviamente refiriéndose a _eso_.

- Lo sé pero es que… me fastidia.

- ¿Qué? - _¿Ella dijo lo que dijo?_

- Eso que oíste – confirmó ella algo sonrojada con la vista fija en su vientre al cual acariciaba con inercia.

- ¿Te fastidia? Estás diciendo que… ¿te fastidio?

- Eh… más o menos.

- ¿Más o menos? Sé clara, Sakura – se había enojado, eso era seguro pero él estaba en su derecho _¿verdad?_

_¡Qué alguien le responda! ¡¡Por lo que más quieran, alguien!!_

- Por favor, no te enojes, cariño. No te lo dije para eso – intentó levantarse pero el vientre le pesaba un poco así que esa opción estaba descartada desde ya.

Él la observó y para facilitarle el trabajo (aunque no parezca) se acercó pero al estar cerca obtuvo lo mismo: un rechazo involuntario.

- ¡Sakura! – Se apartó de inmediato y empezó a caminar desesperado alrededor de la oficina cual gato enjaulado.

- Shaoran… por favor, sólo te estoy preguntando si… ¿puedes mudarte de habitación… por unos días? ¿Puedes?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Él negó con la cabeza – Entre más lo dices más me sorprende. Sakura ¡te amo! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo quieres que me aleje más? ¿Cómo?

Sí, estaba frustrado pero bueno tampoco podía decir que su experiencia como futuro padre sea del todo mala. En los cinco meses transcurridos había gozado mucho: cuando fueron a su primera visita prenatal, el primer ultrasonido, las primeras vestimentas para su hijo o hija, como habían decidido no saber el sexo del bebé hasta el parto… ¿Para qué negarlo? La experiencia le resultaba maravillosa y aunque no lo admitía públicamente, él y Sakura lo sabían y con eso le bastaba.

Aún así _¡¿Por qué?! ¡No aceptaba, eso!_

- Sólo te pido eso, nada más.

- ¿Nada más? – soltó entre indignado y desesperado.

Es verdad, desde hace días la había notado alejada y hoy justo hoy cuando se decidió a preguntarle lo que ocurría ella apreció frente a su puerta (que estaba abierta) musitando un "Hola"; decir que se emocionó fue mucho y todos sus pensamientos y represalias contra ella por haberse alejado se fueron al tacho de basura _¿Cómo se le ocurría despotricar contra su esposa cuando se mostraba ante él tan bella? _Con su pantalón de tela negro, sus zapatos de tacón bajo y su cartera del mismo valor que su pantalón y más que todo con aquella blusa celeste, larga, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y a su abultado vientre manifestando de esta forma lo linda y tierna que la hacía lucir su embarazo.

- Sakura… - dijo apenas cerró la puerta y ordenó a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara.

- Shaoran… Ho… - sus palabras murieron en un suspiro porque él ya había empezado a besarla con apremio.

Él, mientras tanto seguía besándola con sentimiento, con todos aquellos sentimientos que salían a flote sólo cuando la besaba… pero ahí había algo; Sakura no respondía y si ponía la suficiente atención ella intentaba evitarlo con las manos.

- Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió apenas la soltó.

- Shaoran yo…

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – le removió un mechón de cabello de la frente.

- Por favor, no hagas… eso – pidió sonrojada mientras agachaba la mirada.

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? – sonrió mientras volvía a besarla y ella se alejaba.

- Sí, eso… - él la miró raro _¿qué le sucedía?_

- Sakura ¿estás bien?

- Sí… - _¿cómo decírselo? _– Eh… Shaoran yo quería decirte que…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó paciente muy intrigado.

- Yo… - respiró profundamente tratando así de que sus palabras le fueron más fáciles de decir – Yo…

- ¿Tú? – la alentó a hablar aunque él ya se encontraba muy impaciente.

- ¿Te podrías cambiar de habitación?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías dormir en otro lado… sólo por unos días?

- ¿Qué?

Sí, fue un momento en que su mente se nubló y en su cabeza rondaba el _¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿de qué hablaba?_

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Estás bien? _- ¿por qué ella le preguntaba eso? ¿era claro que no estaba bien? _– Es que te quedaste callado.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien – le dio la espalada a Sakura y fue a sentarse en su escritorio.

- Shaoran – lo llamó

- Estoy bien, haré lo que pides y me… mudaré de habitación _- ¿por qué le era tan difícil decir esa frase? Ah sí, tal vez era porque le dolía tanto…_

- Shaoran si te sientes mal por lo que dije podemos olvidarlo y…

- No está bien, haré lo que pides y me mudaré de habitación _¿Por qué le era tan difícil decir esa frase?... Tal vez porque le dolía tanto…_

_- _Shaoran, si te sientes mal por lo que dije podemos olvidarlo y…

- No, está bien, haré lo que pides.

¿Por qué no decía lo que pensaba, lo que sentía? Por no enfadar a Sakura,n naturalmente, pero ¡NO MÁS!

Reclamaría sus derechos ¡sí o sí! Se levantó de la cama, perdón, se levantó del sofá y así como estaba: con el pecho desnudo y vestido con sólo su pantalón de dormir; caminó directo hacia su propia habitación y no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera abrir la puerta _¿Por qué? _Porque esta se abrió sola y ante él se encontraba Sakura, con su bata de dormir maravillosamente abierta y era maravilloso porque le dejaba ver mucho más de ella… mucho más de lo que había hace días o sea hace MUCHO porque Sakura para no incomodarlo – adivinando lo mucho que él podía "sufrir" – se dejaba ver muy poco de ella; es decir, bien cubierta… y eso más que todo era lo que provocaba el mutismo entre los dos: a ella por sentirse expuesta y él por desear tenerla más expuesta.

- Shaoran yo… - intentó hablar pero él no la dejó, en su lugar le agarró los brazos con ambas manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con el pie.- ¡Shaoran! – no pudo, él la besó sin previo aviso.

_¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! _Sakura no respondía; había tenido la ligera impresión de que ella lo había extrañado tanto como él esas tres tortuosas semanas pero _¡No! ¡Nada!_

Muy bien. Plan B (rogaba por no tener que recurrir al C porque aún no se le ocurría) hablaría aunque tuviera que obligarla para que escuche.

- ¿Shaoran? – tan rápido como la besó la soltó _¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran esa noche?_

- Sakura, por favor… - al fin se animó a verla a los ojos y lo que vio fue aturdimiento, sorpresa y… (_¡Por favor, por favor!) _deseo de seguir besándolo _¡sí! _– quería decirte que…

- Shaoran, espera, yo iba a…

- Sakura, escucha – interrumpió él y ella lo vio incluso más sorprendida; Shaoran nunca la callaba, y peor aún, imponía sus criterios ante los de ella. Empezaba a preocuparse – se que has estado algo sensible por lo del embarazo y todo eso pero… - tomó aire – quiero volver a la habitación, es más, exijo hacerlo; deseo volver a dormir en la misma cama que tú, Sakura – terminó en tono autoritario.

Ella alzó las cejas pero no tardó en reírse largo y tendido _¿Qué?_

- ¿Sakura? ¿Puedes decirme de que te ríes?

- Lo-lo siento – intentó respirar pausadamente – es que… es que… - se rió más - ¡Aguarda un minuto! – se levantó de golpe y se dirigió al baño con el que constaba la habitación.

Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado en el último mes: Sakura iba más veces al baño que un anciano con incontinencia.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, lo siento es que este bebé juega con mi vejiga como si fuese un globo y pues… ese es el resultado – dijo refiriéndose a sus constantes idas al baño.

- Eh… claro pero no me refería a eso.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces?

- Me refería a que si ya podías decirme de que te reías porque la verdad yo no le vi nada gracioso a lo que dije – se sonrojó ante la mirada de ella.

_¡No le gustaba! _Pero es que Sakura lo veía casi enternecida _¿Qué tenía de lindo tener el ceño fruncido y la boca a punto de un puchero? _Sí, era infantil pero aunque fuese su cara _¡él no la controlaba! ¡Sakura no tenía porqué verlo así! _ E iba a reclamárselo cuando…

_¡Sakura lo estaba besando! _

_¿Qué?_

Era tanta su sorpresa que no pudo responder y sólo notó cuando Sakura separaba sus labios de los suyos.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó ella sonrojada.

- Eh… - _gustar era poco ¡le fascinó! – _s-s-sí.

- ¡Qué bueno!

- Sakura yo… - ella le puso un dedo en los labios para que callara.

- Por favor, permíteme hablar a mí.

- D-De acuerdo.

- En primer lugar: siento el haber hecho que me extrañes.

- Sakura…

- Déjame terminar. No quiero que pienses que… - se sonrojó vivamente – no te extrañé aunque no lo parezca sí lo hice. Lo que sucede es que…

- ¿Qué? – _¡Que se lo diga o iba a estallar en cualquier momento!_

_- _Es que temía hacerle daño al bebé – si estaba sonrojada antes ahora estaba casi morada – tú sabes… no podía asegurar nada y una vez leí, cuando era adolescente, que estar _así _con tu pareja puede ocasionar algo al niño que esperas y yo preferí… evitarte. Lo siento – acarició su vientre.

Shaoran estaba confundido, alegre, eufórico, de todo. Ella quería estar con él, ella temía lastimar al bebé pero _¡ella lo quería!_

- Sakura – ambos se besaron largamente. Estaban muy felices – Sólo dime una cosa – dijo sin separarse demasiado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te hizo decidirte a decírmelo? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- No, sí…

- ¿No o sí?

- No es eso – ella se soltó de su agarre – Es que no estaba segura qué pensar; temía que si te lo decía tú ibas a decir que no importaba y esas cosas pero yo me sentiría insegura. Así que esperé hasta mi cita con el ginecólogo para preguntarle acerca de _eso_.

- ¿Cuándo? Yo fui contigo la última vez y…

- Se lo pregunté cuando saliste por algo de té.

- Ah… - se rascó la cabeza hasta que recordó algo – espera un momento, la visita al ginecólogo fue hace una semana y…

- Lo sé, pero esa semana si estaba fastidiada, no quería que nadie me tocara ni siquiera un apretón de manos y hoy pues… te quería a ti y de repente tú apareciste y…

- Dije lo que dije – ambos rieron – de todas formas debiste decirme, yo creí que ya no me querías contigo – le acarició el rostro.

- Sí, sí te quiero Shaoran.

- ¿Ya no te sientes insegura?

- No, nunca podría sentirme insegura si tú estás a mi lado – los ojos le brillaron.

- Siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado mi pequeña flor de cerezo – le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Para que describir lo siguiente, ambos estaban tan felices que ni siquiera se acordaron de que ese día era día de trabajo y que ninguno fue por estar entretenidos… _amándose._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Felicidad, es una palabra corta para describirlo. Había pasado un mes desde "aquello"; él y Sakura estaban bien, su vida estaba bien, el mundo conspiraba para verlos… bien.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que lo había dejado muy atolondrado, frustrado prácticamente, algo sucedía…

Sakura estaba celosa, muy territorial e ¡histérica! Parecía misógina y no era exageración…

Todo pasó cuando el había regresado de una junta urgente que tuvo con los accionistas de la empresa; el problema que se había presentado fue resuelto favorablemente y él estaba muy alegre, tanto que incluso saludó a su secretaria (que se encontraba al pie de su oficina) con una sonrisa – siendo que casi nunca sonreía frente a personas con las que no tenía la suficiente confianza – y esta aprovechó el momento.

- Señor Li – lo llamó justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta de su oficina.

- Dígame – se paró frente a ella.

- Es que yo quería… - bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿Sí?

- Es que… es que… - él frunció el ceño. Esa expresión es la que solía adoptar Sakura cuando quería algo _¿por qué la tenía su secretaria?_

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que… yo quería pedirle permiso para salir temprano. Lo que sucede es que mi hermano se fue de viaje hace tres meses y hoy regresa, a las once. Sé que usted es muy estricto con respecto a los horarios de trabajo y esas cosas pero créame – juntó las manos a manera de súplica – no le estaría pidiendo esto de no ser porque quiero a mi hermano y lo he extrañado muchísimo. Él sólo estará un par de días en la ciudad, hoy y mañana, y como mañana es mi día libre quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él.

Shaoran la vio con el ceño aún fruncido no sabiendo si creerle o no. Es verdad que era muy estricto con respecto a los horarios de trabajo y esas cosas pero conocía a algunos empleados; por lo tanto sabía que podían poner cualquier excusa. Aún se estaba debatiendo sobre el permiso cuando súbitamente recordó que ella ya le había presentado al dichoso hermano, incluso Sakura le conocía y también recordó que efectivamente, había mencionado un viaje; ese debía ser el viaje del que hablaba. No había problema, si mentía sólo saldría tres horas antes y luego haría que las recupere pero como la chica en cuestión había resultado alguien muy responsable y dedicada…

- Está bien, puede ir.

- ¡¿De verdad?! – exclamó emocionada.

- Claro, y mándele un saludo de mi parte – sonrió

- ¡Gracias, gracias! – tanta era la euforia que terminó abrazándola sin previo aviso justo en el momento en que…

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – soltó alguien de forma furiosa. Ambos se separaron y Shaoran quedó sorprendido cuando vio a Sakura en el interior de su oficina (a la que iba a entrar minutos antes) con la puerta abierta de para en par.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? - _¿Cómo había llegado ahí si ni siquiera él había entrado?_

- ¿Te sorprende? – preguntó irónica mirando de forma furiosa a la secretaria de su esposo.

La chica vio a ambos esposos hasta que recordó que la señora Sakura le dijo que iba a esperar a su esposo en la oficina.

- Ah… lo olvidé.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él algo confundido por la actitud de Sakura _¿Qué le pasaba?_

- Es que la señora – señaló a Sakura – dijo que iba a esperarlo adentro en su oficina.

- Sí pero… - al ver que Sakura seguía tan enfadada como antes decidió intervenir. No estaba seguro de lo que haría Sakura, había estado tan rara últimamente que no sabía ni que pensar – Será mejor resolver esto adentro – metió a Sakura casi a empujones porque no parecía querer moverse.

- Srta. Furikawa, ya puede ir a hacer o que solicitó. Yo me iré antes de tiempo, así que de aviso para que nadie me busque.

- Sí, señor – se fue a sentar en su escritorio y Shaoran respiró profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta y quedar a solas con Sakura.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y bien qué? – se rió un poco por el adorable puchero que tenía Sakura en su boca.

- No te rías, quiero que me lo expliques.

- ¿Qué? - _¿De qué hablaba?_

- Quiero que me expliques por qué la abrazabas.

- ¿Abrazar? ¿A quién?

- A tu secretaria - enfureció más – ¿a quién más? – él levantó una ceja.

- ¿En que… ¡Ah! – se rió – eso. No te preocupes es que ella se puso feliz por algo y…

- ¿Y porqué tenía que abrazarte? ¿Por qué justo a ti?

- Es que me pidió un permiso, se lo concedí y…

- ¿Pero por qué te abrazó?

- ¡Sakura! – rió un poco más – Sólo me abrazó, no es necesario que te pongas celosa.

- ¿Celosa? Yo no estoy celosa.

- ¿Ah no? – se aproximó a ella y buscó su boca para besarla.

- No – giró la cara y se sonrojó ante la mirada de él.

- Tranquila, cariño. Yo sólo te quiero a ti – la besó.

- Es que…

- Nada, tú tranquila. Vamos, te invitaré a comer ¿quieres?

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió emocionada y él sonrió ante la vitalidad de ella.

- Vamos entonces.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Te gusta el sitio? – preguntó ella risueña.

El restaurante al que se habían dirigido era muy sencillo pero aún así no perdía su elegancia. Él pudo llevarla a un lugar mejor pero sabía que a Sakura le gustaban ese tipo de lugares porque eran más cómodos, más accesibles tenían cierto toque familiar, según ella pero de todas formas eso no le molestaba así que no había problema.

El problema empezó minutos después…

- Sí… – tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa y sobre la mano tenía apoyada la cabeza, observaba el lugar sin ningún interés en especial – creo que está bien.

- Si no te gusta – dijo apenada después de todo, de no haber sido por el entusiasmo de ella no habrían escogido el lugar – podemos ir a otra parte para que te sientas más cómodo y…

Él dejó de observar el ambiente y puso una mirada más cálida que la hizo sonrojarse, mientras le tomaba la mano y se la acariciaba suavemente.

- Si te gusta a ti, me gusta a mí. No me prestes atención sólo estoy hambriento – sonrió.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, tuvimos un problema en la oficina, que pudimos resolver a tiempo – aclaró al ver que su expresión se contraía por la preocupación.

- Ah… menos mal, yo…

- ¿Los señores desean algo?

Ellos dejaron de observarse y conversar cuando una linda camarera se colocó frente a ellos, de hecho era más que una linda camarera, era "la camarera"; con su falda corta por encima de las rodillas, su blusa ajustada que se apretaba en la zona de los pechos, su maquillaje atrevido. Todo en ella era la representación de la sensualidad en persona pero eso, por desgracia para ella, no era lo malo, lo malo era que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su Sahoaran _¡a su Shaoran!_

El aludido pronto notó el cambio de actitud de Sakura y más cuando giró el rostro y se topó con los pechos de esa camarera muy, muy cerca de su cara.

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó algo sonrojado, vio a Sakura y observó que esta no tenía la mejor de las expresiones.

- Eh… señor – llamó la chica

- ¿Sí? – mala idea, giró la car y vio que la mesera se había inclinado dándole una muy buena vista de sus atributos. Volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿No desea algo? Ya sabe… para comer – le guiñó un ojo.

- Yo…

- No – dijo Sakura con una voz terriblemente frío. Sí la conocía como sabía que la conocía podía deducir que ella solo usaba ese tono cuando se molestaba – él no quiere nada – tamboriléo los dedos en la mesa - ¿Verdad, cariño?

- N-n-no

- Ah… muy bien, entonces me voy – se irguió en toda su altura y empezó a caminar hacia delante de no ser por…

- ¿Acaso no es la política de los restaurantes el botar a sus comensales si no piden nada?

- ¡Ah! Sí, es verdad. – se llevó un dedo al mentón – si tanto desea irse puede hacerlo ahora. Usted puede quedarse si eso es lo que desea - le puso una mano en el hombro a Shaoran.

El hombre vio a una y a otra. No era la primera vez que le coqueteaban descaradamente y tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacían frente a Sakura, por lo general, ella salía un poco disgustada pero luego se reían pero en esta situación ella no parecía querer reírse; bueno, si hubiese sido al revés ya hubiera golpeado al tipo que osar siquiera poner un dedo encima sobre su mujer pero no podía hacer mucho porque no sabía que pensar de Sakura, ni siquiera podía predecir sus acciones y eso que a él ese punto le resultaba más fácil que beber agua.

_¿Qué podía hacer?_

Al ver la indecisión de su marido, Sakura le sonrió a la chica, se paró como pudo de su asiento, tomó su bolso y dijo:

- Pareces muy deseosa de que se quede ¿verdad? Adelante, pueden quedarse – miró a los dos con fuego en la mirada – si te botan, querida, no juzgues a tu actitud resbalosa, no – hizo un gesto teatral, la otra mujer se ofendió pero Sakura no la dejó hablar – culpa de eso al pa-té-ti-co hombre a tu lado. Él debe tener la culpa. Me voy – con paso firme y veloz se alejó del lugar dejando a Shaoran y la camarera con la boca abierta.

_¿Esa era su Sakura?_

_¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!_

¿Desde cuando Sakura insultaba u ofendía así a la gente? Desde luego que a él no le molestaba que hubiera puesto en su lugar a esa mujer pero _¡también la había tomado contra él! ¡No era justo! _Si él no había hecho nada (cierto lado de su conciencia le decía que precisamente el no haber hecho "nada" era la raíz del problema) pero daba igual _¡no había derecho!_

Y por esa misma razón dejó a la mujer esa que le ocasionó otro disgusto con Sakura _¿Por qué últimamente le parecía que tenía un disgusto tras otro con Sakura?_

- Sakura, ¡espera!

La aludida se detuvo al otro lado de la avenida, se sentó en una banca y esperó a que Shaoran cruzara; cuando lo hizo preguntó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te botó o tú la botaste? Porque por lo que vi ambos estaban "muy entretenidos" 

- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – se sentó a su lado.

- Sólo digo lo que vi – se sobó el vientre.

- Si no pasó ¡nada! – se exasperó.

- Me da igual, siempre es lo mismo contigo.

- ¿Lo mismo? Pero de que…

- ¿Disculpe?

Shaoran y Sakura levantaron la vista y ante ellos vieron a una hermosa mujer parada frente a ellos.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Shoaran con la voz estrangulada _no podía creer lo que le pasaba…_

- ¿Podría decirme…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un tonto, me voy! – se levantó de su asiento y caminó directo a la calle donde enseguida paró un taxi.

- ¡Sakura! No puedes irte… - dejó a la mujer que se detuvo con la palabra en la boca y se fue en busca de Sakura; cuando la alcanzó ella ya se había subido al taxi - ¿Se puede saber que…

- Tranquilo, no te interrumpo, sigue… ¡ah! Y no te preocupes, desocuparé el sofá. Siga por favor – eso último se lo dijo al chofer del taxi.

Shaoran solo vio avanzar el auto, se quedó ahí parado no pudiendo creer lo que sucedía; sabía que Sakura, en algunas ocasiones, era celosa pero de ahí a armarle una escena a él… bueno la escena en sí nunca fue armada pero lo que sí quedaron fueron sus palabras.

_¡Un momento! ¿Sakura dijo que desocuparía el sofá? Eso quería decir que… ¡no puede ser!_

Sí, por eso se encontraba ahí. Las horas pasaron y él seguía en el mismo sitio sin entender mucho lo que había pasado _¿de verdad había contado con la suficiente mala suerte para que dos mujeres le coquetearan el mismo día y en frente de Sakura?_

¡Era increíble!

No podía decir que no la entendía, se había puesto en su lugar tantas veces desde que la vio marcharse y por eso mismo es que estaba seguro que ella tenía razón pero lo que no entendía era por qué había estallado así, de esa manera. Definitivamente nada había sido lo mismo desde que Sakura quedó embarazada: sus mareos, sus náuseas, (eso creía que eran una enfermedad hasta que le dijo que era porque estaba embarazada), los antojos, los altibajos emocionales ¡todo! Y lo peor de todo es que él los sufrió todos de una sola: Sakura los padecía y él recibía las consecuencias _¿Los celos eran también un síntoma?_ No eran parte de sus hormonas pero…

Una idea asaltó su mente y lo dejó igual de confundido que antes ¡Era cierto! ¡Él no sabía nada de embarazos! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?

Tan rápido como emocionado se vista vagó por las calles, su auto recorría calle por calle y aún no la encontraba.

_¿Acaso no había ninguna estúpida librería en toda la ciudad? _Golpeó el volante de su auto y avanzó cuando el semáforo se lo permitió y justo cuando iba a girar por una esquina la vio _¡Una biblioteca!_

Llevó su auto hasta el lugar, lo estacionó y tan rápido como lo hizo se bajó y se encaminó hasta la recepción donde estaba una mujer etiquetando y ordenando algunos libros.

- ¡Por favor, ayúdeme con algo! – corrió tan rápido que casi se estrella contra el cristal de la vitrina.

- Buenas tardes ¿qué se le ofrece? – dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos a un lado y empezó a revisar la computadora.

- Quiero todo lo que tenga sobre embarazos.

- ¿Embarazos? – se ajustó las gafas.

- Sí, lo quiero todo.

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Eso no le interesa, sólo deme lo que le pido – loa mujer frunció el ceño.

- No tenía por qué ser grosero yo solo intentaba ser amable.

- Usted no – puso sus brazos en el cristal y en ellos escondió la cara. cuando la levantó dijo: - Lo siento, no es mi mejor día, sólo deme lo que le pido y prometo no volver a ser grosero ¿sí? Sólo démelo es lo único que pido – rogó. A esas alturas ya se sentía un patético hombre sufriendo por las mujeres.

- Está… está bien. Pasillo tres. Ciencias biológicas y anatómicas. Ahí lo encontrará, si no lo hace sólo dígamelo.

- De acuerdo. – Dejó a la bibliotecaria y se metió en el pasillo correspondiente. – Embarazos… embarazos… ¡embarazos! ¡Aquí hay! – cogió un tomo que estaba en la última repisa del libreo, revisó el libro, buscó una mesa con la mirada y cuando la encontró se dirigió a ella. Ya sentado ahí empezó a leer cada una de las páginas de ese libro y entre más lo leía más se sorprendía…

- Las mujeres sufren de náuseas… - empezó a recordar: - _Sakura se ponía pálida constantemente aludiendo el tener náuseas y que no sabía por qué… - _siguió virando las páginas – Los cambios de humor durante el embarazo son constantes _si, claro, como si no lo supiera _el apetito exagerado del que gozan las embarazadas debe ser rico en vitaminas… _claro, por eso su forma de comer._

El capítulo del libro dedicado a los embarazos casi se acababa, pronto llegaría a la sección de partos. Ya había entendido el por qué Sakura había estado tan extraña, claro que sabía que su estado era el responsable pero no el completo responsable, allí había algo…

Estaba por empezar a leer las distintas formas de parto, el tiempo que duraba y esas cosas cuando su teléfono personal empezó a sonar:

- ¿Sí? Habla Li.

- ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Sakura? – no hubo respuesta, él frunció el ceño - ¿Sakura?

- S-s-sí, soy yo.

- ¿Pasa algo? Mira, si es por lo de hoy juro que…

- N-no – otro silencio _¿por qué tenía la impresión de que a Sakura le costaba hablar? _– no te preocupes por eso ¿puedes venir a casa ya?

- ¿A casa? ¿Ahora?

- S-s-sí por favor.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡No! Tranquilo, no pasa nada, sólo ven ¿Sí?

- De acuerdo. En seguida voy pero ¿segura que estás bien?

- Sí, tú solo ven.

- Está bien – cerró el teléfono y no pudo evitar un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad y preocupación.

Cerró el libro y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria.

- Tome – le dijo mientras le entregaba el libro.

- ¿No necesita nada? ¿Copias, documentos, algo?

- No, nada. Debo irme muchas gracias.

- Que le vaya bien.

- Gracias lo necesitaré _¿por qué dijo eso? _– decidió no prestar más atención a sus pensamientos y tan pronto como se subió a su auto se encaminó a su vivienda.

Cuando entró a su casa vio una pequeña maleta en la entrada _¿Y eso? _Cada vez más preocupado se dirigió a su habitación.

- ¿Sakura? – encendió la luz y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho.

Había una especie de charco de agua en torno a Sakura y ella estaba sostenida de una esquina de la mesita de noche agarrándose el vientre y con la cara contraída en una especie de expresión de ¿dolor? – ¿Sakura?

- Sh-Shaoran, creo que… que de-debes llevarme al hospital.

- ¡¿Al hospital?! – Sus pensamientos fueron corroborados por esa frase - ¿Vas a… - tragó saliva – ¿vas a…

- Voy a dar a luz ¡ahora! ¡Auch! – las contracciones empezaban a ser más frecuentes y dolorosas pero tenía que resolver esto primero así que lo vio seria y es que conociéndolo se pondría nervioso y era por eso que había arreglado todo (la maleta y las demás cosas) y solo lo llamó cuando el momento realmente lo requiriese, o sea _¡ahora!_

- ¡¿Ahora?!

- ¡Sí, ahora!

- Pero _¿no faltaba un mes? _ Y así se lo hizo saber – ¡Falta un mes, Sakura! – la aludida respiró profundo (y eso le estaba costando mucho) pero tenía que decirlo, había querido que fuese una sorpresa pero daba igual, se lo diría ahora.

- Lo que pa… - hizo una mueca de dolor – pasa es que los embarazos de gemelos generalmente se adelantan y…

- ¿Los partos de gemelos? ¿Qué tiene que ver los… - abrió los ojos como platos.

_¡Ay no!_

- Shaoran yo… yo estoy esperando gemelos, no te lo dije antes porque quería que fuera sorpresa y…

A esas alturas él ya no escuchaba…

_¿Gemelos? _

_¿Dos?_

_Quería a su hijo, se había preparado y sufrido las consecuencias del embarazo porque esperaba un hijo ¡pero dos!_

_¡Qué alguien me ayude! _

**Continuará…**

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Estos cambios hormonales de Sakura son graves y la sorpresa es peor pero créanme cuando les digo que si hay que tenerle pena al pobre de Shaoran, a veces yo la tengo de mi papá jejeje. Piensen en esto ¿qué hace un padre conviviendo con cuatro hijas revoltosas y diferentes con una esposa parecida a las cuatro hijas y una cuñada que siempre se pelea con él? Jejeje esa es la vida de mi papá y los cambios hormonales de seis mujeres a la vez es feo, hubo una vez en la que nos dio por estar de mal humor toda la semana (en serio, no es broma) era un crimen chocarte con alguna o decir algún comentario "racional" porque estallaba una guerra entre dos que terminaba de seis, yo llegaba toda coragienta a la casa y al colegio y mi papá no podía decir nada porque todas le saltábamos encima para ver a quien defendía… pero la semana pasó y todas volvimos a ser… "normales" jajaja. En serio, hay que tener paciencia de santo con nosotras. _

_Pero bueno, dejando mis anécdotas familiares a un lado ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? Espero que les agrade, menuda sorpresita la última ¿no? Creo que empezó a investigar un poco tarde, el pobre jejejeje, pobrecito y la que le espera ¡ahí lo quiero ver! Jajajaja. Tremendo lío que va a ser la llegada de los hijos de Shaoran y se los digo porque ya lo tengo pensado, lastimosamente no lo tengo escrito y créanme cuando le digo que es el único capítulo porque incluso el epílogo ya está ¿pueden creerlo? Tengo el antepenúltimo y el último capítulo pero no el penúltimo. Pero bueno, tendrán que esperarme un poquito y más porque este lunes empiezo exámenes y voy a estar ajustada de tiempo estudiando y haciendo otras cosas, si no actualizo el próximo sábado lo tienen para el siguiente ¿ya?_

_Sobre las contestaciones a los comentarios lo haré en mi perfil o en el último capítulo cuando acabe la historia es para ganar tiempo y no estar tan preocupada, no crean que me había olvidado, su apoyo es lo más importante para mí y por eso pienso escribirle a cada uno, incluso a quienes solo pusieron esta historia como alerta o favorita y no me comentaron nada._

_Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo y no vemos en la próxima._

_Me despido con besos y abrazos._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter. _


	4. La Llegada 1era Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**3. La llegada (1era. Parte)**

- Shaoran… Shaoran ¡Shaoran! ¡Reacciona, Por Dios! – Le gritó, Sakura, ya desesperada porque llevaba más de cinco minutos esperando a que Shaoran reaccione, lo entendía pero él no era quien con cada segundo que pasaba creía que iba a partirse…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Al fin! - dijo casi molesta _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado distraído? Debía ser mucho porque Sakura tenía mucho sudor en la frente, casi como… ¡Oh no!_

- ¡Sakura! ¡El hospital! ¡Ya, ahora! ¡Muévete! ¡Ya viene! – le agarró la mano y empezó a jalarla sin el menor cuidado, muy desesperado y ella lo vio incluso más molesta.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! – Él pegó un brinco del susto - ¡no me jales así, no ves que… ¡oh! ¡Aquí viene, aquí viene! – le agarró más fuerte la mano a él.

- ¿Quién? ¡¿El bebé?! - Sakura no respondía sólo apretaba su mano - ¡Respóndeme! – rogó desesperado.

- Sh-Shao…

- ¡Sakura!

- Shaoran…

- ¡Sakura! ¡Habla, no me dejes con…

- ¡¡Cállate!! – él volvió a brincar por el susto y se quedó callado pero no se asustó sólo por el grito sino también por la cara de ella (lo veía de tal forma que parecía querer matarlo) – Gracias. Ahora, escúchame cla… ¡Ay, me duele! – quería llorar casi tanto como él pero tenía que explicarle las cosas _¿por qué sentía que trataba con un niño y no con su esposo?_

_- _Escúchame, Shaoran, claramente ¿sí? – intentó respirar profundo

- S-sí.

- Muy bien. Llévame al auto – dijo despacio – agarra la maleta que está abajo, luego te subes y nos vamos al hospital ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí

- Muy bien...

…

…

…

Volvió a respirar hondo para calmar el dolor pero algo pasaba y es que ninguna de las cosas que mencionó parecía querer suceder – Shaoran – llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que dije…

- Ajá…

- Tiene que ser _¡ahora!_

- ¡Sí! – Volvió a ponerse nervioso – Lo siento – él caminó hacia ella y casi se cae por el agua del piso.

- ¿Y esto? – señaló el piso.

- ¿Tú que crees? – preguntó sarcástica.

Él vio a Sakura y al piso repetidamente hasta que cayó en la cuenta _¡Esa era el agua fuente! _Por lo que leyó en aquel libro de la biblioteca los bebés flotan alrededor del líquido amniótico o agua fuente pero no entendía por qué estaba en el piso y no en Sakura… _¡¿por qué no leyó lo que decía sobre los partos?! ¿Por qué no leyó más rápido? _De haber sabido que Sakura iba a dar a luz hoy… _¡¿Por qué?!_

- ¿El…el agua fuente?

- Sí

- ¿Y qué hace a…

- Shaoran…

- ¿Sí?

- No hables – le dijo intentando no reír ni llorar: reír por lo confundido que se veía él y llorar por el dolor y la desesperación que le causaba el que Shaoran no entienda nada _¡Ella también era madre primeriza!_

- ¡Sí! Eh… vamos al auto.

- Creo que… ¡AY! – se agarró el vientre.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mano y sintió el fuerte apretón, iba a quejarse por el dolor pero algo en su interior le dijo que Sakura debía estar sufriendo más…

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó despacito. La pregunta era tonta considerando la situación pero es que no le gustaba ver a Sakura así.

- No – una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

- E… estaremos bien ¿de acuerdo? – le alzó el rostro y ella por primera vez, desde que Shaoran llegó a la casa, sonrió.

- De acuerdo – él la besó en la frente, la agarró por la cintura y la ayudó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

El proceso fue largo (y eso que solo tenían que bajar escaleras, salir e ir al auto) ya que Sakura se retorcía de dolor cada tres minutos a veces más a veces menos _¿eso era bueno? _Empezaba a desesperarse y a asustarse nuevamente pero ¡no! Debía ser fuerte, por él, por ella y por sus hijos… sus hijos _¿Quién le iba a decir que en vez de uno iba a tener dos? ¡Qué cosa!_

- ¿Sa-Sakura? – desvió la vista del camino y observó a Sakura.

- ¿Sí? – levantó la cabeza y con eso Shaoran pudo ver que ella había llorado más _¿En verdad dolía tanto? ¡Estúpida pregunta! _

- ¿No crees que deberíamos avisar a alguien… de esto?

- Es… - volvió a bajar la cabeza y con sus manos se aferró al mueble del asiento, lo apretó tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Sa…

- No me mires, mira el camino o nos estrellaremos – murmuró con la voz estrangulada.

- Eh… sí – hizo lo que ella le pidió pero no al pie de la letra porque no paraba de girar la cabeza para verla como se encontraba - ¿Sakura?

- Dime – ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él volvió a mirarla y sí, ahí iba… la pregunta del millón…

- ¿Te duele? – ella arrugó el ceño, giró la cabeza y lo miró muy feo tanto que él empezó a temblar.

- Eh… olvida lo que dije solo estoy nervioso y no paro de hacer y decir tonterías.

- Ya me di cuenta – repuso sarcástica.

Ese detalle fue lo que alertó a Shaoran de que la situación era realmente crítica y el por qué debían ir al hospital _¡ya! (¡MALDITO TRÁFICO!) _Razón uno: Sakura no era sarcástica. Razón dos: Le daba miedo hablarle o mirarla (eso era grave) y la más importante, razón tres: Sakura, cada vez que lo veía parecía querer matarlo y sintió que se estaba reprimiendo para no gritarle; como si lo estuviera culpando de algo _¿De qué? Él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba ¿o sí?_

- Creo… - intentó respirar – creo que debemos avisarle a todos lo que pasa – dijo Sakura después de lanzar un quejido ante una nueva contracción.

- ¡Sí! Eso es lo que iba a decir hace un rato – se emocionó ante la perspectiva de que lo miró y no pareció querer matarlo cuando abrió la boca. Empezó a buscar su teléfono y soltó el volante justo cuando estaban cerca de un gran poste.

- ¡Shaoran! – gritó ella.

Él soltó el teléfono y agarró el volante justo a tiempo.

- ¡Estamos bien! Estamos bien… - respiró profundo y volvió a ver a Sakura y si antes creyó que lo quería matar ahora lo confirmó.

- ¡Se puede saber que dem… ¡AYYYYY! _- ¡Qué suerte! Salvado por una contracción… ¡NO! ¡MAL! Sakura sufre no debo alegrarme… pero bueno, ya no me grita, al menos _– Da…dame el teléfono. Mejor lo hago yo – se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Toma! – le pasó el celular.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¿Sí? – la miró.

- No grites, no estoy sorda – empezó a marcar números.

- Entendido: no grito.

Los minutos pasaron uno a uno y Shaoran estaba cada vez más nervioso; la manos le sudaban al igual que la frente; con un pañuelo se secó el sudor de la cara y mientras lo hacía se atrevió a mirar a Sakura por décima vez, justo cuando ella cerró el aparato.

- Ya les avisé a todos: Tomoyo y Eriol saldrán en unos momentos, mi padre igual y mi hermano ya está allá – él no pudo contener una expresión de fastidio pero por suerte ella no lo vio sino que continuó hablando – supongo que es una suerte que tu hermano sea médico.

- Sí… una suerte.

- ¿Shaoran?

- Mmmm…

- Siento esto…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi mal humor, es sólo que estoy… ¡AYYYY! – Se sostuvo el vientre y respiró agitadamente - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – él se la quedó viendo ¡Shaoran! – el dio un respingo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Quieres dejar de distraerte y empezar a ponerme atención? – _si ponerte atención es lo que hago…_

- Eh… ¡sí!

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? – ella frunció el ceño y él, por fin, luego de tantos años de conocerla, pudo encontrar el parecido entre ella y Touya Kinomoto, miraban de la misma forma, de una forma que daba miedo. Tragó saliva.

- ¿Cómo que y qué?

- Es… es que no sé de qué…

- ¡El hospital! – gritó contendiendo otra contracción.

- Ah… el hospital – se rió nervioso – supongo que… creo que… - empezó a ver el camino y a tan solo unos metros divisó unas grandes letras rojas que decían HOSPITAL - ¡ya llegamos!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ya llegamos! – se rió mientras seguía conduciendo y ella lo vio raro, él se confundió _¿No era allí donde quería y necesitaba ir? _– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Shaoran… - dijo ella con paciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Si ya llegamos ¿por qué sigues conduciendo? El hospital, ahora, está a tres calles – ella señaló el edificio, ahora, a sus espaldas y él por poco muere de la vergüenza _¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba tonto o qué? _Y es que tonto debía estar para no recordar que una vez que se llega a un lugar, si se está conduciendo, uno debe parar…

- Eh… lo siento. No me… - vio la mirada risueña de ella _¿no se supone que estaba sufriendo? ¿Por qué se reía? Ni modo, prefería verla reír a verla sufrir _– Olvídalo, llegamos en menos de d…

- ¡AYYYYY! – Gritó más fuerte que antes mientras se sostenía el vientre en forma asustada como si este se le fuese a caer o a romper. Lo que pase primero.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? – él detuvo el auto _¿para qué ocultar su miedo? _Temía por Sakura y sus bebés _(¡Ya lo aceptaba!) _Era hombre, ¡tenía derecho a preocuparse por su familia! Y si alguien se atrevía a negarlo era capaz de golpearlo… no podría controlarse pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sakura despertaba en él tantas emociones… aunque no era el momento de eso, especialmente cuando ella lo veía con esa cara llena de angustia, preocupación, dolor…

- No te detengas; avanza hasta el hospital, Shaoran…

- ¡Sí!

Él, enseguida, puso manos a la obra. Agarró el volante, le dio a las direccionales y sin importarle que fuera en dirección opuesta a lo permitido en la carretera, avanzó hasta el cercano edificio y cuando llegó se estacionó como pudo, salió del auto y ayudó a salir a su esposa que lo miraba maravillada por la decisión que lucía en el apuesto rostro de su esposo. Iba a decirle sus pensamientos cuando una nueva contracción se hizo presente.

- ¡Shaoran! – empezó a respirar entrecortado, él la vio y se asutó por la expresión de dolor de ella - ¡Ya viene, ya viene!

Él la vio incluso más decidido.

- ¡Suéltame, Sakura! ¡Necesito irme, ahora! – él intentó zafarse de su agarre. Ella lo vio indiganada.

- ¿Qué te suelte? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? - _¿Qué sucedía?_ Empezó a llorar pero ya no de dolor físico sino sentimental _¿Él le estaba pidiendo que… ¡No, eso no podía ser! - _¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué?! – siguió llorando.

Él la vio asustado.

_¿Qué le pasaba? Sólo le pidió que lo soltara para poder ir a ver al médico, nada más ¿Acaso le hizo daño al intentar soltarse?_

_- _¿Cariño, estás bien? – ella le dio un manotón y él se confundió y se preocupó más si es posible.

- ¿Que si estoy bien? – lo miró rabiosa y él retrocedió asustado - ¿Qué si estoy bien? – Repitió llena de coraje, indignación y tristeza - ¡¡Me estás dejando justo cuando voy a tener a los bebés, **a tus hijos**!! ¡¿Cómo, demonios, quieres que esté bien?! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

_¿Qué? ¿En qué momento…_

La gente alrededor al oír tales gritos y el contenido de estos se detuvo y lo empezó a ver con indignación _¡Padre desnaturalizado! ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a esa pobre mujer? _

- Amor… - intentó calmarla aunque él estaba muy lejos de estar calmado _¡¿Por qué nadie lo calmaba a él?!_

- No me vuelvas a llamar a… ¡AYYYYY! – Otra contracción la azotó y tuvo que sostenerse a la puerta, aún abierta del coche, porque no quería tocar a "su esposo"; cuando se calmó continuó – no me vuelvas a… llamar… amor en toda tu vida ¡Te odio Shaoran Li!

Y él repetía: _¡¡¿Qué?!!_

- Sa…

- Es bueno que ye hayas dado cuenta, monstruo ¡Eres un imbécil, mocoso! – Shaoran se giró al oír tal frase pero eso fue un error porque al momento que giró su cabeza sintió como si su mandíbula se rompiera o estuviera a punto de romperse.

Touya Kinomoto sabía pelear con los puños y su boca podía corroborarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_- ¡Touya! – oyó que alguien llamaba pero no sabía quien era._

_- ¡Shaoran! ¿Estás bien? – alguien lo zarandeó._

_- ¡Hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste… - una puerta se cerró con gran estruendo._

_- ¡¡Li!! – oyó otras voces._

_- ¡Xiao Lang! - ¿y esa?_

_¡Suficiente! _Esa era toda la confusión que su cabeza podía soportar, aparte del dolor, claro está. Empezó a abrir los ojos, sin conseguirlo del todo (el fuerte golpe lo había tomado desprevenido y lo dejó completamente nockeado) y lo siguiente que sintió fue algo húmedo y frío posarse sobre la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Qué… - _¿por qué esas palabras le costaban tanto?_

- Xiao Lang… menos mal – oyó - _¿Por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar?_

- ¿Estás bien? – parpadeó varias veces pero lo único que pudo ver fue una gran luz blanca.

_¿Estaba muerto acaso? ¿No era luz lo que muchos veían antes de ir a donde sea que fuesen cuando morían? ¡NO! ¡Él no podía estar muerto, especialmente cuando Sakura estaba por dar a luz! _

_- _¡Sakura! – se levantó de golpe sin importarle el estado de su mandíbula - ¡AY! – Se puso una mano en la quijada y empezó a ver a sus alrededor y grande fue su sorpresa al ver Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Eriol y ¿Meiling? Haciendo un corro en torno a él.

- No te muevas, Shaoran, o te dolerá más, créeme – la voz y burla de Eriol no se hizo esperar.

- No es gracioso… ¡AY! – volvió a sostenerse la boca.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije – rió.

- Cállate… - gruñó.

- Al menos ya sabemos que el golpe no dejó más que heridas físicas porque el humor sigue igual.

- Y eso es muy alentador ¿no Tomoyo? – le siguió el juego su esposo.

- Muy alentador, querido Eriol.

- ¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez? No ven como estoy… - se sobó la mejilla y descubrió sin sorpresa que estaba hinchada. No le gustaba compadecerse de sí mismo y menos que lo compadezcan a él pero era la única excusa que se le ocurrió para que lo dejen en paz.

- ¿Qué no vemos como estás? – lo siguiente que sintió fue otro fuerte golpe pero esta vez en la espalda.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegaste, Meiling? – se sobó la espalda, además ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

- Es obvio ¿no? Pero no importa. Lo que importa es que vimos todo, Xiao Lang ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Poder? ¿Poder qué?

- De hecho, Shaoran, eso es lo que queríamos que nos aclararas – dijo su suegro que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

- ¿Aclarar? ¿Aclarar qué? ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas? – le inquirió Meiling con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que lo pregunto, después de todo estoy preguntando por mi esposa que además es la mujer que va a tener a mis hijos ¿Cómo quieres que **no** pregunte?

- Vimos la escena, **no** te hagas el tonto – su prima lo miró desafiante.

- No queremos opinar al respecto pero esa es la verdad amigo.

- ¿Qué verdad, Eriol?

- Lo que vimos, Shaoran – intervino Tomoyo - ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Sakura que necesitabas irte? ¿Por qué ibas a dejarla? – Ella negó con su cabeza – No, no es posible; mejor contesta: ¿Ibas a dejarla?

Él la vio extrañado _¿por qué lo veían de esa forma?_

- Pues claro – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

- ¿Qué? – saltaron Eriol y Tomoyo.

- ¡¿Encima lo admites, Xiao Lang?!

- ¡Shaoran! Yo la verdad, creí que… - decir que Fujitajka se sentía alarmado era decir poco.

Él vio los rostros de sus amigos, su prima y su suegro; iba a decir algo hasta que cayó en la cuenta…

_¿Ellos no creían que… o sí?_

- ¡Aguarden un minuto! – Puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho - ¿Ustedes creen que yo… - tragó saliva – que yo iba a abandonar a Sakura? – Ellos asintieron - ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?

Todos menos Meiling suspiraron aliviados.

- Pero si nosotros oímos cuando le decías a Sakura que te soltara porque necesitabas irte – puso las manos en su cintura.

- Claro que necesitaba irme – ella iba a hablar - ¡pero para solicitar un médico! Yo no se que creyó Sakura (ahora lo sospecho) pero lo juro dejar a Sakura nunca, repito, nunca cruzó por mi mente.

- Menos mal, yo creí que te estabas volviendo malo con los años, primito.

- ¿Malo? ¡¿Pero de qué rayos hablas, Meiling?! – Gritó desesperado – No se que sucedió, solo se que…

- Touya te golpeó, en la mandíbula – le informó Tomoyo señalándole la cara.

- Ese cretino… - murmuró con fastidio mientras se sobaba la barbilla aún hinchada, levantó al vista y se topó con la mirada de sus suegro – lo siento, yo no quise…

- Descuida, creo que Touya se salió de sus casillas y al igual que todos malinterpretó tus acciones. Siento haber desconfiado, Shaoran – le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Gra-gracias - dijo sonriendo levemente sin saber muy bien que decir.

- No agradezcas, sólo digo lo que es cierto.

- Eh… sí – se rascó la cabeza y al ver una enfermera transportando unas sábanas, por el pasillo, recordó a Sakura - ¡Sakura! – se alarmó, alzó la vista e interrogó a todos - ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya dio a luz? ¿Aún me odia? ¿No me odia? ¿Dónde está? ¡Digánmelo! – agarró las solapas de la camisa de Eriol y empezó a sacudirlo.

- Shaoran, tranquilo – Fujitaka puso sus manos en los hombros de su yerno y lo alejó del moreno – ella está bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Que aún está afectada porque cree que la abandonaste – le dijo Meiling.

- ¿Qué?

- Y la verdad, nosotros – esta vez fue Tomoyo quien habló – no nos sentimos capacitados para consolarla puesto que ni siquiera sabíamos lo que en verdad sucedía…

- Fuera del hecho de que aún está en labor de parto…

- ¿Qué dijiste, Eriol?

- Eso, que aún está en parto.

- Pero… - _¿Aún? ¿Cuánto duraba un parto? – _Yo creí que eso sería rápido y…

- ¿Rápido? – todos se asombraron ante lo que él dijo y Eriol no dudó en reír y Shaoran no tardó en enfurecer.

- No te rías y dime por qué lo haces.

- Un parto no es rápido, Shaoran – le dijo Tomoyo – cuando de a luz a mi pequeña tardé toda la noche y parte del día.

- Pero, Meiling tú diste a luz rápido – miró a su prima y ella lo miró burlesca.

- Eso es porque tú llegaste en el momento. Estuve en labor cerca de ocho horas.

- ¡¿Ocho?!

- Ocho ¿Shaoran, qué sucede? Parece como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en labor – vio a su primo – pero que digo ¡nunca has visto a una mujera punto de dar a luz! Pero… al menos debes saber algo de eso ¿no? – él negó con la cabeza rotundamente y todos lo vieron aún más extrañados que antes.

Y la pregunta seguía siendo _¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué todos lo veían como bicho raro y no le explicaban lo que sucedía? ¿Qué culpa tenía él? Era padre primerizo no un obstetra experimentado ni tampoco un completo erudito en la ciencia de la mujer; sólo era… sólo era… un hombre enamorado a punto de ser padre… sólo eso._

_Continuará… _

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como los otros. Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido este fanfic, ya lo he dicho pero no me canso de repetirlo jejeje_

_Esta es la primera parte de Shaoran frente al parto de sus hijos; como vieron no empezó con el pie derecho y por lo pronto sus investigaciones en la biblioteca ya sabemos que al menos le sirvieron de… algo, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para saber algo del líquido amniótico y de donde se supone que debe estar ¿no?_

_Bueno jajajaja no es por nada pero una mujer a punto de dar a luz lo último que desea es tener que explicarle a otra persona lo que tiene que hacer cuando ella misma está hecha un lío pero los problemas no los van a dejar ¡ténganlo por seguro! Jejejeje. Touya se adelantó, Shaoran fue golpeado uyyyy y parece que sus dudas por fin van a ser despejadas ya veremos que más va a pasar pero la próxima semana ¿ya?_

_Antes este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero me dio mucha ternura los últimos pensamientos de Shaoran ¡es tan tierno! Jajajaja._

_Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, he contestado a algunos reviews pero si no lo he hecho lo voy a ir contestando de a poco es que son tantos y nunca he tenido tantos comentarios que bueno estoy atareada pero feliz._

_Att. _

_Clyo-Potter. _


	5. La llegada 2da Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**3. La llegada (2da. Parte)**

**_Habitación 119_**

- Ahora podrá descansar un poco mejor

- ¿Seguro que le aplicó la cantidad justa? Recuerde que…

- Sí, doctor, lo sé; le apliqué la cantidad necesaria.

- Me alegro, ya que al estar embarazada el sedante debe ser mínimo, es sólo par que esté tranquila una o dos horas y pueda sobrellevarlo todo… ¡qué lástima! - Dijo apesadumbrado el médico.

- Sí, pobrecita, imagínese: el esposo la deja justo en el momento y en el día del parto ¡Qué hombre para más…

- Ya, ya… - el médico le palmeó la espalda varias veces la espalda a la indignada enfermera – será mejor irnos y dejarla descansar.

- Sí, será lo mejor – la mujer cerró la puerta y ambos se retiraron.

**_En recepción del 3er. Piso_**

- Buenas tardes – saludó un joven de cabello castaño.

- Buenas tardes ¿qué desea?

- Vengo a ver a la esposa de un amigo.

- ¿Nombre?

- ¿El mío? Yo soy…

- No el suyo, el de ella ¿nombre?

- Pues… _¿cómo se llamaba? _Sa… se… sa…

- ¿No sabe el nombre?

- La verdad no – aceptó apenado

- Entonces no le puedo decir dónde está.

- ¡No! Es que yo sí sé donde está – la recepcionista del hospital lo miró extrañada – No me mire así – suspiró – mire, lo que sucede es que yo soy el mejor amigo del primo del medio hermano del esposo de ella ¿me entiende?

- No.

- Está bien – volvió a suspirar – Aunque no lo crea sí somos muy unidos.

- No me diga…

- Sí le digo. Esta señora a la que vengo a ver está embarazada de unos ocho o nueve meses, creo, y hoy le van a hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños y yo la vine a ver al hospital porque ella se vino a hacer una consulta de rutina y… - la mujer seguía viéndolo raro – sí sé en qué habitación está; compruébelo si gusta; es en la habitación número… - miró la palma de su mano donde tenía anotado el número _¿esto es un ocho o un nueve? _– número… ah ya, 119, ella tiene estatura media, castaña, embarazada, bonita ¿necesita algo más? – preguntó apurado porque ya iba tarde.

- Sin ofender, pero no le creo del todo. Iré a revisar – la enfermera se bajó de su asiento – Rika, encárgate, por favor, ya vuelvo.

- ¡Sí! – contestó la otra chica.

- Ya vuelvo – le dijo la recepcionista al joven.

- Vaya que yo la espero.

La mujer se dirigió a la habitación 119.

- Muy bien, muy bien ¿Qué encontramos aquí? – abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de fijarse en la mujer yacía ahí dormida, tomó el expediente – Sakura Li, veintitrés años… _después de todo si empezaba con Sa… _- rió de sus propios pensamientos, dejó el expediente en su lugar y se fijó mejor en la ocupante de la habitación – A ver… es castaña, embarazada, eso es claro y sí… - ladeó un poco la cara – sí es bonita – volvió a reír – después de todo ese joven tenía razón. Esta mujer tiene que haber venido a una consulta para que la hayan puesto aquí… sí, eso debe ser – empezó a mover a la mujer para que despertara.

- Ya voy… ya voy… un ratito más, por favor – inconscientemente cogió la sábana y se cubrió con ella hasta el cuello.

- Señora… señora… - no hubo respuesta – está bien. Le diré a su amigo que ya venga por usted – dicho esto se retiró de la habitación y fue hasta la recepción donde había dejado a esa chica Rika – Listo, ya está, puede ir a ver a la señora Sakura.

- Gracias y disculpe las molestias.

- No se preocupe sólo tendrá que despertarla, no parece deseosa de salir de sus sueño y eso que solo la adormilaron cualquier otra estaría bien despierta…

- Sí, ella es muy dormilona… o eso creo. Bueno yo me voy. Adiós – se despidió de las dos enfermeras.

- Adiós.

El chico caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que decía su mano.

- Aquí es… - abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer castaña, dormida – ella debe ser Sakura… ¡ay! ¿Yo que voy a saber? Sólo la vi una vez ya hace cinco años; es lógico no recordar ni siquiera su nombre ¿no? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Sakura… - la movió un poco.

- Déjame… - apartó la mano – quiero dormir un poco más

- Pero tenemos que irnos…

- Yo no me quiero ir…

- Pero… - él empezó a ver lo que había alrededor y le puso especial atención a una silla de ruedas arrimada a la pared, la cogió y la aproximó a la cama – Mira, sólo es porque tenemos que irnos – agarró a Sakura en los brazos y la acomodó en la silla mientras ella seguía dormida, la cubrió con una manta y la sacó de la habitación y después de eso fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que la suba a su auto y se encaminen a la "casa" de ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Aguarden un minuto!

- ¿Otro más? Shaoran, hasta yo entendí esa parte.

- ¡A mí no me importa lo que entiendas, Eriol, me importa lo que **yo **entienda!

- ¡Y vuelve la burra al trigo! – exclamó Meiling desesperada y Shaoran se molestó más ante la risita de Tomoyo y la actitud resignada de su suegro.

_¡Es que no había derecho! ¿Cómo podían tomarlo todo tan a la ligera?_

Al menos eso le parecía a Shaoran. Llevaban cerca de una hora tratando de explicarle lo que sabían del tema (entiéndase partos) pero el castaño no entendía nada y eso que le estaban explicando dos mujeres expertas en el tema o sea dos mujeres que ya les tocó tener hijos en sus vidas.

_¿Quién no tenía derecho? ¿Ellos o él?_

- ¡Ya dejen de verme así! – gritó frustrado mientras se levantaba de la cama y se mesaba los cabellos en forma desesperada - ¿No ven que me confunden más?

- Pero hijo… - Shaoran volteó a ver a su suegro y notó que al igual que los demás había agotado sus recursos con él.

- ¿Lo ve? Ni usted me quiere explicar… - volvió sentarse pero esta vez en una silla, en un lugar apartado de ellos; parecía niño castigado y más cuando apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y hundió su cara en sus manos. Inmediatamente todos los presentes volvieron a rodearlo, se miraron unos a otros y de esa forma, sin hacer ruido, decidieron que Fujitaka sería quien hablara.

- Shaoran, este levantó la cabeza y volvió a sorprenderse por la cercanía de todos _¿Cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de nada? ¡¿Por qué?! _Volvió a hundir su cabeza pero antes de terminar de hacerlo una mano se posó en su hombro, él alzó su vista y vio a Fujitaka en cuclillas junto a él sonriéndole en forma tranquilizadora y eso… eso lo dejó sin excusas, sin fuerzas, sin orgullo… sólo quedó el miedo…

- No sé lo que hago, lo que va a pasar; no tengo una idea – rió de sus propias palabras y desvió la vista antes de admitir lo siguiente – sólo sé… sólo sé… - apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y tomó la misma expresión y actitud que siempre tomaba de niño – sólo sé que amo a Sakura y quiero estar con ella pase lo que pase.

A Fujitaka casi se le sale una lágrima de orgullo por su yerno, no había duda, su hija había escogido un buen esposo.

Tomoyo y Meiling lloraron emocionadas y Eriol lo abrazó de forma imprevista y le revolvió el cabello.

- ¡Así se habla amigo!

Shaoran vio a todos y su impotencia y confusión se vio reflejada en su rostro _¿Por qué se ponían así? ¿Acaso nadie entendía? ¡Había admitido que no sabía nada de nada! ¿Por qué Tomoyo y Meiling lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban? (¡Qué mujeres para más raras!)_

- ¿Qué sucede? – Todos lo vieron atentamente - ¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que dije? – a esa alturas él ya se encontraba de pie y miraba a todos muy frustrado.

- Claro que nos damos cuenta – dijo Tomoyo mientras soltaba a Meiling.

- Es por eso que estamos así. Xiao Lang

- ¿Por qué más va a ser?

- Pero… - se rascó la cabeza, se tapó los ojos – pero… - se destapó los ojos – pero… yo dije que no sé nada y…

- ¡Hijo! – habló su suegro un poco más alto y él se vio obligado a escucharlo – Con eso basta y sobra.

- ¿Eh? Pero…

- ¿Amas a mi hija?

- ¡Claro! – le parecía un insulto esa pregunta - ¿Cómo me pregunta eso después de todo lo que he pasado por ella, por…

- Eso es todo lo que quería oír.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se…

- ¿Me refiero?

- Sí – asintió con la cabeza y Fujitaka rió.

- Me refiero a que es suficiente con que ames a Sakura, no es necesario ningún conocimiento, después de todo son las mujeres o las que han sido madres – señaló a Tomoyo y a Meiling – nosotros no sabemos nada de nada – se rió – casi nada nos prepara emocionalmente para esto, a ninguno de los dos: ni al padre ni a la madre; pero nos guste o no son ellas las que lo sienten y nosotros – se señaló a él, luego a Shaoran y a Eriol – sólo podemos apoyarlas estando con ellas como tú lo dijiste: "Pase lo que pase" ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Él sin quererlo formó una sonrisa capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer y más porque esa era una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿De verdad? – no pudo contener su emoción.

Todo este tiempo había pensado que eso era difícil y ahora que lo pensaba por culpa del miedo y el cansancio por tantas cosas nuevas, no sé había tomado el tiempo suficiente para él también disfrutar el embarazo; por eso Sakura siempre estaba feliz, por eso ella prefería evitar cualquier molestia para poder ser feliz aún con todas sus dudas y miedos _¡Ella también era primeriza!_ _¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Ella debía estar también muy asustada…! ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! _Sólo eso bastaba: el amarse y apoyarse; después de todo _¡ambos serían padres!_

- No puedo creerlo – volvió a sentarse y a hundir su cabeza en sus manos pero esta vez no por el miedo o la duda sino por la felicidad y el descubrimiento de una nueva esperanza.

- Créelo hijo…

- Aunque no lo creas yo también estuve así – Shaoran levantó la cabeza muy sorprendido por la confesión de Eriol.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, aunque no lo creas.

- ¡¿Y no me pudiste decir nada?!

- Tú nunca preguntaste – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Eriol!

Todos rieron y él a despecho de sí mismo, también, lo hizo pero no tardó en recordar que no había visto a Sakura en – vio su reloj – _¡Una hora y media! _

- Sakura… - murmuró _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¡Ella estaba sola! ¡El debía estar con ella! - _¿Dónde está?

Todos detuvieron su risa, se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron a Shaoran.

- Primo, tranquilo, está en la habitación 119, el médico dijo que le iba a administrar un leve calmante que no le haga daño ni a ella ni a la criatura.

- Pero yo…

- También la revisaron, parece que no va a dar a luz sino hasta unas cuantas horas después… aún no tiene la suficiente dilatación y… - Shaoran no decía nada - ¿Quieres que te explique?

- ¡No, gracias! O voy a acabar más confundido que antes.

- Está bien – dijo Tomoyo mientras reía.

- ¿Dónde esa habitación?

- En el tercer piso – le informó Eriol.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- ¿Nosotros qué?

- Nosotros – abarcó con un gesto a todos – ¿Dónde estamos?

- Ah… eso.

- Nosotros, Shaoran, estamos en el primer piso.

- Gracias, señor ¿Pueden llevarme con ella?

- Vamos – salieron de la habitación.

En este momento, Shaoran, no recordaba haber sido golpeado en la mandíbula, ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido hablar tranquilamente (sin dolor alguno), siendo que tenía la boca lastimada, pero ya no le importaba, solo primaba en él su amor y anhelo por ver a Sakura y estar con ello, solo eso…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ya, Touya, trata de calmarte.

- ¡¿Qué me calme dices?! ¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Cómo puedes pedir que me calme, Yuki?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedírmelo cuando ese estúpido sujeto le hizo lo que le hizo a mi hermana?! ¡Voy a matarlo! – casi girtó y digo casi porque estaban en la cafetería del hospital y Touya respetaba el solemne silencio que debía llevarse en el lugar. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Yukito Tsukishiro, su amigo de toda la vida.

Yukito, se había enterado de la noticia por Touya (Sakura no tenía su nuevo número) y había llegado al hospital hace una media hora y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de las nuevas noticias, otra vez por Touya; es decir, que se enteró de la versión de los hechos por parte del afectado o afectada porque sabía que su amigo por su hermana era capaz de todo incluso de golpear a su cuñado por abandono aunque lo último lo hiciera sin la menor culpa y con todo el gusto del mundo (cabe recalcar) pero Yukito tenía el suficiente sentido común y conocía lo suficiente a la víctima (el golpeado) como para saber que no pasaba de eso, de ser víctima y lo que había ahí no era más que un tonto malentendido que no cesaba de preguntarse _¿Cuándo pasaría?_

- Yuki, Yuki, ¡Yukito! ¿Me estás escuchando? – el aludido dio un salto en su silla por el susto provocado.

- ¿Eh? – Se ajustó las gafas que no dejara de usar desde la adolescencia – S-s-sí, claro.

- ¿Qué dije?

- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Lo sabía! No me estás escuchando.

- L-lo siento, Touya es que…

- Tú también estás del lado de ese mocoso.

- No creo que aquí haya ningún lado sólo…

- Mi padre cree que aquí "debe de haber una explicación" – siguió sin prestar atención a su amigo pero este no se rindió.

- Yo también creo que debe de haber una explicación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué lado estás?!

- Del lado de los chicos, obviamente – Touya lo miró furioso pero él no se amedrentó, al contrario, siguió hablando. – Creo que los afectados aquí son ellos y debemos ayudar a que se arreglen.

- ¡¿Ayudar a que se arreglen?! – gritó indignado.

- ¡SHHHHHHH! – Dijeron las personas a su alrededor.

- Lo sentimos – ambos hicieron reverencia pero inmediatamente siguieron con lo suyo – Touya estoy hablando en serio.

- ¿En serio? No puedes estar hablando en serio cuando frases como: "ayudar a que se arreglen" salen de tu boca ¿Me oyes? ¡Eso no lo permitiré! ¡Ese imbécil abandonó a mi hermana! – soltó furioso y Yukito ya no sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Y no has pensado que…

- ¿Pensar qué? – se aproximó más a la mesa y Yukito por primera vez temió pero por no su propia salud y estado físico sino por Shaoran.

- ¿No has pensado que pudo haber sido un malentendido?

- ¿Malentendido? – Touya rió con sorna – El tipo abandonó a mi hermana, no hay otra explicación. Él dijo: "Suéltame, necesito irme" ¿Qué más quieres que piense? ¿Qué quería ir al baño? ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír.

- Y si… y si… - sabía que estaba agotando su último recurso pero no se le ocurría nada más - ¿y si… necesitaba irse para ir a ver un médico?

_¡¿Qué?!_

Lo siguiente que sucedió no se lo esperó Yukito. Touya lanzó la carcajada más larga de su vida _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su amigo reír tanto?_

- ¿Touya?

- No puedo creerlo pero gracias, amigo – le palmeó el hombro antes de beber más de su té.

- ¿Qué? Lo dije en serio – Touya bajó la taza y se quedó viendo fijamente a Yukito – hablo en serio ¿no has pensado en esa posibilidad?

- No.

- Pero…

- ¡Es completamente estúpido! El tipo es idiota pero eso sería ser el idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Por favor, ¿Buscar un médico? ¿Qué por eso necesitaba irse? ¿Qué hombre con una esposa embarazada no llama al médico antes de llegar al hospital?

- ¿Y si no sabía nada? Recuerda que es padre primerizo…

- ¿Y? Da igual ¿Qué padre primerizo no se informa antes de tener un hijo? ¿Y las sesiones pre natales? Hay demasiadas cosas y demasiados lugares donde podría enterarse de todo. Créeme eso es ser un padre estúpido o un hombre tonto y ambos le encajan ¿Quién no se documenta antes?

_¡Exacto, ¿Quién?!_

Yukito suspiró ante la mención de lo último, no se le podía refutar eso a Touya pero el también era padre y sabía a la perfección lo que podían hacer los nervios… así que mejor optó por irse por la tangente.

- ¿Y Sakura?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Dónde está?

- En la habitación 119, está descansando.

- Pero ¿No estaba por dar a luz?

- No, aún no, le falta… será un parto algo largo…

- Ah… de todas formas me gustaría verla.

- Vamos entonces – ambos hombres dejaron sus lugares en la cafetería y se fueron a la habitación 119 inconscientes de lo que pasaba ahí o… mejor dicho lo que no pasaba ahí…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño; sentía el cuerpo adormilado pero cierta parte no, de hecho esta parte estaba decididamente muy despierta y dolía, dolía demasiado… pero _¡No! _No quería abrir los ojos ante el temor de que los recuerdos que tenía frescos en su cabeza fueron reales _¿Shaoran la había abandonado? No podía, no quería creer eso… _Shaoran la amaba, lo sabía; él no tenía poruqe decírselo poruqe lo sabía pero_ ¿y si era real? _– sintió ganas de llorar por el dolor creciente y sus pensamientos pero le gustara o no debía dejarlos de lado, su bajo vientre le dolía demasiado y ella tenía que pedirle a la persona que estaba ¿conduciendo? – _En qué momento… - _alarmada por eso se decidió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la dejó más confundida que antes. Se vio el cuerpo y descubrió que su vientre estaba intacto sólo que a este lo rodeaba una especie de cinta… o mejor dicho un cinturón de seguridad de los que tienen los autos, con la vista siguió bajando por sus manos, sus piernas, sus pies; a su derecha: ¿La autopista? Sí, estaba en un vehículo en movimiento _¿por qué? _Un poco más nerviosa, dirigió su vista a su izquierda y ahí vio al conductor del auto, no podía verlo bien pero justo cuando pasaron bajo una farola de la calle, la luz alumbró el rostro del hombre que conducía y pudo ver que tenía el cabello castaño muy parecido a…

- ¿Shaoran? – preguntó sin siquiera poder evitarlo. El conductor giró la cabeza un poco, la vio y le obsequió una sonrisa.

- ¿Shaoran, dices? – Rió un poco – no conozco a ningún Shaoran pero me alegra que hayas despertado – le palmeó el hombro levemente – parecías sedada – dijo intentando bromear un poco.

- ¿Sedada? – repitió seria.

- Eh… estaba bromeando – el joven la detuvo el auto ante un semáforo y la luz de la calle les dio en el rostro y Sakura pudo notar que no le conocía y se asustó _¿Qué hacía en el auto de un sujeto que no conocía siguiendo por un camino que no reconocía? ¿Qué pasaba ahí?_

- Eh… - intentó hablar claro para no demostrar su miedo - ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿Yo? ¿No me recuerdas? – preguntó sonriente y ante la seriedad de ella dejó de sonreír – bueno yo tampoco te recuerdo demasiado, después de todo la última vez que nos vimos fue hace unos cinco años ¿no?

- No recuerdo haber conocido a nadie hace cinco años.

- ¿No? ¿No te lo dijo Rei?

- ¿Cuál Rei? ¿De qué habla? – empezaba a alterarse y él lo notó _¿por qué se asustaba?_ Intentó tranquilizarla pero el semáforo cambió de color y los demás autos ya le estaban pitando para que avance así que él lo hizo.

- ¿Qué cree que hace?

- El semáforo cambió de color, debo avanzar.

- ¿A dónde me lleva? – ella veía para todos lados muy asustada y él empezaba a ponerse nervioso _¿Qué le pasaba a ella? _– Le pregunté ¿A dónde me lleva? – repitió ante la ausencia de respuesta.

- Pues… a tu casa…

- Mi casa no es hacia allá, estamos yendo en sentido contrario.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, sé perfectamente dónde está tu casa.

- Le digo que no es hacia allá.

- Y yo digo que sí.

- ¿Quién vive ahí: Usted o yo? – el chico la vio y ante esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta alguna _¿Qué le pasaba a… ¿cómo se llamaba? (un defecto: no saber recordar nombres)_.

- Lo acepto no vivo ahí pero no soy desorientado y me sé este camino de memoria y…

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Un amigo de tu esposo, ya te lo dije.

- No me dijo nada y no creo que sea un amigo de mi esposo porque mi esposo no tiene muchos amigos y los que tiene yo los conozco – lo sabía estaba resultando pensar muy fríamente, tal vez en otra ocasión ya hubiera llorado de los nervios y el miedo pero estaba embarazada, sus hijos la necesitaban _¿por qué no sentía las contracciones? _Y ella no podía derrumbarse, ahora; no tan fácil.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Rei? – se rió - ¿Del mismo Rei Okawa? Si Rei es el tipo más sociable que conozco ¿Cómo va a tener pocos amigos? – Sakura frunció el ceño.

- No conozco a ningún Rei Okawa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no eres Sa… ¿cómo era? Ah sí ¿Tú no eres Sakura Okawa?

- No, yo soy Sakura Li, no Okawa.

- ¿Qué?

_**Continuará… **_

_**Notas de autora: **_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Antes que todo me disculpo por la demora, no fue demasiada pero como estoy acostumbrada a actualizar esta historia los sábados pues… me demoré y esto fue gracias a que mi computadora le dio una especie de colapso justo en la semana en que yo paso la historia a la computadora. Con respecto a eso, les tengo una mala y una buena noticia; la buena es que la historia está casi completa, estoy escribiendo el último capítulo y el epílogo está casi más o menos por la mitad; la mala es que todo eso está en un cuaderno y me demoro pasándolo a la computadora y entre una cosa y otra a veces el tiempo no da y puede que no acabe para este sábado pero prometo actualizar apenas acabe._

_Ahora sí, referente al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les cause tanta risa como a mí jajaja es que esto es lo peor que les pudo pasar a los protagonistas ¿no creen? ¿Cómo ven a Touya? Créanme les va a ocasionar más de un problema y no precisamente fáciles de resolver… va a querer matar a más de uno… Y el chico que se llevó a Sakura ¿se dan cuenta de que prácticamente la secuestró? ¿Qué mujer embarazada desea ser secuestrada justo cuando está en labor? Sakura no, obviamente pero ya veremos lo que le pasa._

_Una aclaración: La frase: "Y vuelve la burra al trigo" es una frase que es utilizada en mi país para expresar las actitudes de los necios o masoquistas que ya saben lo que puede pasar si hacen alguna cosa y sin embargo lo hacen o de aquellas personas que se les explica y explica y sin embrago preguntan las mismas cosas y como que le quedaba perfecto a Shaoran jejeje a mi me lo pareció._

_Otra: Cuando le conté a una amiga lo de Sakura me dijo que una embarazada no se puede dormir cuando está en labor o le pasa algo a la criatura o algo así.. el punto es que me lo dijo cuando ya había avanzado demasiado así que para salirme de la tangente (como hizo Yukito) preferí atribuirle eso a la historia de Sakura como persona dormilona ¡El sueño lo es todo! Jajaja mi hermana es así y tengo la teoría de que no la levanta ni un tractor que pase por su lado._

_Este capítulo va a tener cuatro partes, es decir que en dos más la historia se acaba, así que chao…_

_Ahora sí, me despido con muchos besos, abrazos y deseos de buena suerte._

_Att. _

_Clyo-Potter_

_PSD: ¡¡¡__Déjenme__ reviews!!! Jajaja ¡Nos vemos! _


	6. La Llegada 3era Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**3. La llegada (3ra. Parte)**

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Sakura?

- ¿Seguro que estaba aquí, Touya? – Yuikito también entró a la habitación pero al igual que Touya, la encontró vacía.

- Claro que estoy seguro, Yuki; a mí personalmente me dijeron que estaba en esta habitación, yo dejé a mi hermana aquí, le pregunté por su doctor y lo llamé y le dije el número de cuarto y luego se lo dije a papá y papá…

- ¿Qué pasa con tú papá?

- ¡Papá fue a ver a aquel sujeto! – gritó furioso mientras salía como un vendaval de la habitación seguido por su amigo.

- ¡Touya, espera!

- ¡Se lo dijo! ¡Él debe de saber!

- ¿Quién?

- Shaoran Li, el esposo de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Muero por verla – dijo Shaoran camino al ascensor.

- Nosotros también hijo, nosotros también.

Shaoran, Fujitaka, Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo no demoraron mucho en salir de la habitación y dirigirse al ascensor más próximo. Pronto llegaron al tercer piso y una fuera del elevador caminaron rumbo a la habitación de Sakura pero…

- ¡TÚ! – Todos levantaron la vista y vieron a Touya Kinomoto que caminaba muy aprisa por el pasillo directo hacia ellos seguido de cerca por Yukito Tsukishiro.

- ¿Hijo?

- ¡Fuiste tú, maldito desgraciado! – gritó antes de lanzarse al cuello de su cuñado.

- ¡Touya! – fue el grito de Fujitaka y Yukito.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Xiao Lang!

Pronto los golpes se hicieron presentes y nadie podía evitarlos, alguns enfermeras chillaron en sus puestos por el susto de ver a dos hombre peleando en medio de la sala de espera (que afortunadamente solo estaba ocupada por ellos).

- ¡Seguridad! – gritaron en medio de la pelea de la que nadie podía hacer nada para evitar.

- ¡Suél-suéltame! – exigió Shaoran y sin poder evitarlo una imagen como de _dejavú _cruzó por su cabeza _¿Acaso ya no había pasado por eso cuando Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada? - _¡Maldición, suél…suél…suéltame! ¡Me estás ahorcando!

Touya lo tenía estampado contra el piso con dos sujetos sobre el tratando de alejarlo de su presa pero parecía estar tan furioso que no sentía nada, nada más que coraje.

- ¡Dime dónde está! – Exigió - ¡Dime donde está si quieres que te suelte!

- ¡¿De qué… - empezó a toser – de qué hablas?!

- ¡Touya lo estás ahorcando! – Gritó Tomoyoal ver como Shaoran se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire.

Touya miró a Tomoyo un segundo y ese segundo fue más que aprovechado por Shaoran quien no dudó en asestarle un fuerte golpe en un ojo, Touya retrocedió adolorido y esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de lanzársele encima.

- ¡Mladito mocoso! ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Si antes creía que estabas loco ahora lo confirmo! – Le agarró el cuello y Touya también lo hizo - ¡No sé de qué rayos me hablas!

- ¡Hablo de Sakura! ¿De quién más?

- ¿Sakura? – Shaoran lo soltó y Touya volvió a golpearlo pero los reflejos de Shaoran actuaron igual de rápido; el resultado: ambos se encontraban sangrando por la nariz. Los dos retrocedieron por la fuerza del golpe y fue ese momento que aprovecharon los guardias de seguridad para agarrarlos.

- ¡Esta me las vas pagar, Li!

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Dime lo que sabes de Sakura?

- ¡Tú eres el que debe decirme lo que sabes de ella!

- ¡Mentiroso! – gritaron a la vez y se soltaron de los guardias de seguridad dispuestos a golpearse cuando el obstetra que iba a atender a Sakura pareció en la sala…

- ¡No, doctor! – gritaron las enfermeras que se habían mantenido alejadas.

Shaoran y Touya se soltaron y se aproximaron al doctor que yacía en el suelo debido al golpe que recibió de ambos hombres.

- Ese no es…

- El médico que atiende a Sakura – completó Touya.

- ¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?! – gritó alguien.

- Lo-lo sentimos – dijo Shaoran.

- Usted – uno de los guardias señaló a Touya – y usted deben acompañarme – señaló a Shaoran mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

- ¡No! – gritó Touya.

- ¿Qué? Ustedes arman tremendo lío en este hospital, golpearon a uno de los médicos, agradezcan que sólo los vamos a echar de aquí.

- Lo que mi hijo quiere decir es que estamos muy preocupados por mi hija.

- ¿Ahora va a decirme que su hija es la responsable de esto? ¡Por favor! – se burló uno de los guardias.

- Oiga no le hable así – saltó Shaoran.

- Nadie le habla a mi padre de esa manera – y Touya como era propio de él se puso a la defensiva.

- Chicos… cálmense – puso una mano en cada uno de los hombros de sus hijos (el uno por matrimonio y el otro biológico) – y sí señor es por mi hija ¿Touya, que sucede con Sakura?

- No está.

- ¡¿Cómo que no está?! – exclamó Shaoran

- No está, no me oyes ¿o qué? – los dos se miraron con odio pero aunque no lo admitieran les importaba más el hecho de que Sakura no aparecía que saldar la mutua aversión que sentían.

- ¿Y ya la buscaron en su habitación?

- Meiling tiene razón, puede que…

- Ya busqué Tomoyo, ya busqué, yo creí que este la tenía – señaló a su cuñado quien frunció el ceño pero decidió no prestar atención a la tentativa de pelea que le ofrecía su cuñado.

- ¿Y si la cambiaron de habitación?

- No lo creo.

- Piénsalo, Touya, tal vez lo que diga Eriol sea cierto.

- Yuki…

- Es una posibilidad.

- Preguntémosle a la recepcionista – dijo Shaoran resignándose a hacer lo que diga el resto.

- Muy bien – se animó Tomoyo aplaudiendo levemente. Los guardias de seguridad simplemente los observaron atentamente por si se desataba una nueva pelea. Antes de lo pensado todos ya se encontraban al pie de la recepción del tercer piso del hospital. - Muy buenas noches señorita ¿podría ayudarnos en algo? – le preguntó a una enfermera que recién salía de una puerta que conducía a un área exclusiva para empleados.

- Buena no… ¡no puedo creerlo! – soltó la carpeta, que llevaba, debido a la sorpresa y Tomoyo casi le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y es que con eso quedaba más que claro que la preocupación no le quitaba la emoción que le causaba el ver a una buena amiga y así lo hizo saber…

- ¡¿Rika?!

- ¡¡Sí!! – amabas rieron y se abrazaron sin importarles la barra de recepción y que todos la miraran entre comprensivos e irritados (los últimos eran Shaoran y Touya)

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Mira Eriol, es Rika – la morena jaló a su marido y prácticamente lo obligó a saludar.

- Buenas noches señorita Sasaki – hizo una reverencia y al hacerlo notó algo - ¿o debo decir señora?

- Ya casi – rió un poco – me casaré en un par de meses.

- ¿Estamos invitadas?

- ¡¿Meiling?!

- La misma que viste y calza – las tres rieron muy emocionadas por el reencuentro y está demás decir que no se habían visto en años.

- Pero por supuesto – la castaña volvió a reír puso una mano en la frente para enseguida quitarla – No lo creo; el último lugar donde esperé encontrarlas era aquí, en el hospital y…

- ¡Ejem, ejem! – carraspeó Touya. Las tres mujeres miraron a Kinomoto y vieron como se estaba desesperando por el "exceso" de información en la búsqueda de su hermana - ¿Terminaron? – Rika frunció el ceño – No es por nada pero espero que no hayan olvidado lo que estamos haciendo – dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a su prima y a su amiga. Aunque él lo hizo con más tacto se lo veía igual que al hermano de Sakura.

El sentimiento era general: _¡¿Dónde, demonios, se había metido Sakura?!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Lo que oyó.

- Esto es una broma ¿cierto? – él se la quedó viendo pero no esperó respuesta sólo rió y siguió conduciendo – Sí, eso debe ser; es tan típico de Rei.

- Ya le dije que no conozco a ningún Rei – explicó Sakura.

- Sí, claro

- ¿No me cree?

- A ti si pero a Rei, no – volvió a reír – es casi como una tradición cada vez que regreso al país; ya sabes, como estoy viajando constantemente por el trabajo y…

Sakura ya no lo escuchaba; frunció el ceño y no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando _¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? ¡Era increíble!_

El tipo no era malo, se notaba, a simple vista se notaba que era un joven muy alegre, algo malo para recordar personas y algo confundido… pero era precisamente esa confusión la que la atormentaba; había despertado hace no menos de diez minutos y seguía ahí sin que se aclararse absolutamente nada.

- ¿Ahora, lo recuerdas? – el chico la vio y Sakura por fin le prestó atención.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si ya recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? – ambos se vieron y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué?

- Oye, ya sé por qué te casaste con Rei, eres tan buena mentirosa…

- ¿Disculpe? – sin poder evitarlo Sakura se ofendió, estaba sensible _¿Qué podía hacer?_

- No te ofendas, por favor _(muy tarde) _ lo digo porque para montar una buena broma hay que saber fingir y tú lo haces bien.

- ¿Fingir? Yo no finjo, le he dicho que yo…

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está! – Rió – Eres buena Sakura Okawa.

- Ya dije que no soy Okawa y no conozco a nadie con ese apellido – el volvió a reír - ¿Quieres parar de reír? ¡Me está… ¡AYYYYYYYY! – Gritó adolorida y el otro se llevó tal susto que paró en seco obligándolos a darse con el parabrisas del auto – Por favor, por favor ¡Ahora no! – respiró entrecortado y el chico tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza para evitar marearse más de la cuenta.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien?! – Gritó Sakura casi desesperada por su estado.

- No, no pero ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡¿Cómo que qué me pasa?! ¡Estoy a punto de dar a luz! ¿No ve? – lo miró histérica y él maravillas de maravillas: volvió a reír - ¡¡¿Ahora por qué se ríe?!!

- La broma es buena.

- ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡No es una estúpida broma!! – muy bien. Sakura estaba oficialmente asustada. Ahora resultaba que estaba en el interior de un auto (que no conocía) con un loco que vivía atormentado con las bromas _¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!_

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que no es una broma! – el se puso pálido.

- ¿Es en serio? – Ella asintió antes de soltar otro alarido - ¿Qué?

- Lléveme… lléveme…

- Te llevaré a tu casa con tu marido – volvió a pisar el acelerador y Sakura enfureció.

- ¡¿Qué hace?!

- Te llevaré con Rei y…

- ¡¡No!!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡No conozco a ningún Rei!

- ¡Rei es tu esposo!

- ¡No, mi esposo se llama Shaoran Li no Rei! ¡Entiéndalo! Empezó a llorar de dolor.

- ¡Entiende tú! – bien el también estaba nervioso y asustado – ¡Rei es tu marido! ¡Eres Sakura Okawa!

- ¡¿Qué?! – hizo una mueca de pánico _¡Estaba loco! _– No soy Sakur Okawa, soy Li, me casé con Shaoran Li.

- ¡No, tú eres Sakur Okawa! – dijo él muy convencido y Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos. Ahora resultaban que estaba con un loco que intentaba convencerla de que era otra persona, otra persona que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

_¡¿Shaoran dónde estás?!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Ah… sí. Rika ¿llevas aquí todo el rato?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si…

- Sí te entendí Tomoyo. Lo que digo es ¿por qué lo dices?

- Bueno es que estamos buscando a Sakura – terció Meiling.

- ¿A Sakura?

- Sí, a Sakura ¿la has visto?

- No ¿Li? – ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Sí, pero ahora no es el momento para sorprenderse o emocionarse ¿La has visto?

- Pero yo… apenas si los he vuelto a ver y…

- En resumen: no sabe nada ¿no?

- Hijo…

- Touya, creo que no hace falta ser tan arisco

- ¡Al diablo con tu sutileza, Yuki! Estoy buscando a Sakura y si tengo que ser "arisco" con medio hospital para encontrarla: Lo haré ¿me oyes? – él negó con la cabeza pero _¿Qué podía hacer?_

- ¿Sa-Sakura está en este hospital?

- Sí – afirmó Eriol ya que todos se distrajeron con el monólogo de Touya.

- La verdad no sabía que decirles… yo…

- ¿Quiere decir que nadie sabe trabajar en este hospital? ¡Son incapaces de responderme a una mísera pregunta! – se airó Kinomoto.

- ¡Oiga, mire, no quise decir eso!

Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran y Eriol vieron a Rika sorprendidos; de niños nunca la habían visto molesta, en verdad que Touya Kinomoto era capaz de sacar lo peor de las personas porque para que Rika se enojase…

- Lo que mi amigo trata de decir es… mejor dicho preguntarle si no sabe nada de Sakura y si no sabe ¿podría decirnos de alguien que sepa?

- Claro, discúlpenme, me salí de mis casillas – vio a todos con una sonrisa amable menos a Touya y este giró el rostro para no verla – Enseguida les diré de alguien ¿Estaba hospitalizada? ¿Motivo?

- La ingresaron hoy porque iba a dar a luz – informó Fujitaka aproximándose al mostrador.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron?

- Hace… hora y media, de hecho ya van a dar a dos horas – dijo Shaoran viendo su reloj.

- Ah… sí, sé quién puede ayudarlos.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron todos.

- La enfermera del turno anterior, yo estaba en bodega y apenas si salí unos minutos pero creo que Ako puede ayudarlos ¡Ako! – llamó mientras abría la puerta por donde había entrado antes.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vienes un momento?

- Es que ya me voy y…

- Por favor, sólo será un momento.

- De acuerdo – Rika dejó de asomarse por la puerta y aparte de ella salió otra mujer de apariencia alegre y cabello negro – Dime…

- Aquí ellos quieren preguntarte algo.

- Díganme.

- Queremos saber sobre mi esposa, la trajeron debido a que entró en labor de parto; se suponía que la trasladarían a la habitación 119 pero ahí no hay nadie y en verdad necesitamos que nos diga algo sobre ella – Shaoran soltó toda la información de una sola sin detenerse a respirar y el resto lo vio sorprendido. La enfermera, en cambio, lo vio curiosa.

- ¿119 dijo?

- Sí ¿sabe algo?

- Me temo que hay un error… la única mujer que había en esa habitación era una Sakura Li y… - los rostros de todos se iluminaron y se aproximaron tan rápido al mostrador que la enfermera creyó que se le iban a lanzar encima.

- ¡Es ella! – gritaron.

- ¿Ustedes son?

- ¡Familiares! Mire… - Tomoyo habló muy aliviada y empezó a señalarlos uno a uno mientras explicaba: - Él es el esposo; mi esposo y yo somos amigos, ella es prima; él es el hermano, él es el papá; él, otro amigo y ella también – señaló a Rika y ella sonrió.

- Insisto: aquí hay un error.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué error habla? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?

- No sé…

- ¿Cómo que no sabe nada de mi hermana?

- Es que a ella ya se la llevaron.

- ¿Qué? – a Shaoran casi le da algo y Meiling tuvo que sostenerlo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Quién? - Eriol, Tomoyo y Yukito no se hicieron esperar.

_¡¿Quién se pudo haber llevado a Sakura?!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- No, ya le dije que no soy Okawa… por favor lléveme a… ¡Ayyyy! – él volvió a mirarla igual de pálido que antes llé-llé-lléveme a un hospital o con el que **sí** es mi esposo.

- ¡NO!

- ¡¿No?! ¿No qué? – para entonces Sakura ya sudaba demasiado y apenas sí podía hablar por el dolor.

- Tú no tienes otro esposo que Rei ¿cierto? – ella frunció el ceño _¿El tipo era sordo? _– Porque si no lo eres quiere deicer que estoy en mi auto con una completa desconocida que me llevé del hospital sin siquiera cerciorarme más de quién era y que además está embarazada y aparte de todo en labor. Solo Dios sabe por qué nunca quise ser doctor…

- ¿Por… por qué? – decir que le daba miedo preguntar era poco.

- Porque me desmayo con la sangre y… y…

- ¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy! – se sujetó el vientre y él… él ¡SE DESMAYÓ! Con un pie en el freno y Sakura tuvo que sostenerse para evitar ser golpeada, empezó a ver para todos lados _¿Dónde se habían metido los demás autos? – _Quiso llorar – _esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no me puede estar pasando a mí… por favor, por favor… ¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡¿Qué fue?! ¡Responda! ¿Quién se llevó a mi esposa?

- Shaoran, cálmate…

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran de ser calmado por Yukito.

- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡A mi esposa se la llevó un completo desconocido ¡¿y quieres que me calme?!

- Pue… puede ser un error y… - la enfermera negó para desgracia de los presentes - ¿No lo hay?

- No, yo misma le di el paso a ese joven para que se la lleve.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – Shaoran y Touya saltaron a la vez al mostrador y los guardias de seguridad que habían permanecido atrás oyentes de la situación pero sin ninguna participación tuvieron que tenerla para salvar a la sustada enfermera e intentar retener a los que llamaban "par de locos".

- ¡¡Bajen!! ¡Van a espantar a todo el hospital!

- Per... pero ¿cómo? – volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- Es que... es que me dio la descripción de la paciente, la habitación y…

- ¿Acaso le dijo el nombre? – Preguntó Shaoran – porque… porque… no hay demasiadas Sakura Li en el país porque Li es apellido de casada, yo soy chicno y ella japonesa y no puede haber demasiadas coincidencias y… - la enfermera seguía callada - ¡Por favor diga algo! ¡Mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz con un completo desconocido, debe decirme al menos quien se la llevó!

La mujer agachó la cabeza muy apenada _¿por qué no pensó en eso antes? ¿por qué se le ocurrió rechazar el nombre cuando él iba a dárselo? ¿por qué... ¡Momento!_

- ¡Espere! – a la enfermera le brillaron los ojos y ellos la miraron ansiosos – recuerdo… recuerdo como era él y no ha pasado mucho desde que se la llevaron y…

- ¿Y? – todos preguntaron en coro.

- El hospital tiene cámaras de seguridad, con eso podemos saber quién, cuándo y en qué se fue.

Los amigos y los familiares de Sakura se miraron y fue Eriol quien habló:

- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Vamos! – todos a una empezaron a caminar seguidos de cerca por Rika, la otra enfermera (primero dejaron a alguien en recepción) y los guardias de seguridad hasta que…

- Disculpen, buenas noches ¿pueden ayudarme? – el grupo giró sus cabezas y al hacerlo pudieron ver a una mujer ni muy menuda ni muy alta, estaba embarazada, era castaña con cabello hasta los codos, ojos del mismo color y…

- ¡Ay no!

- ¿Y ahora qué? – soltó Touya pero la enfermera no le hizo caso sino que se acercó a la mujer quien lucía algo confundida y perdida.

- ¿Usted de qué habitación viene?

- De la 118 – la castaña señaló el pasillo del fondo – se suponía que alguien vendría a verme hace como dos horas y…

- Usted la confundió – Tomoyo vio a ambas mujeres y la enfermera llamada Ako se quería dar contra el piso _¡Llevaba años en el hospital! ¿Cómo podía cometer a esas alturas un error de principiantes? _

- Me temo que sí, pero es que él me dijo habitación 119, yo no tenía el expediente a la mano así que fui a revisar y la descripción encajaba ¡Lo juro!

- Ya Ako trata de calmarte…

- Gracias, Rika. En verdad lo siento – se dirigió a los familiares y amigos de Sakura – no quería lastimar a nadie.

- Nada conseguimos lamentándonos. Será mejor ir al cuarto de seguridad del hospital – habló uno de los guardias – nosotros los llevaremos, los ayudaremos y estaremos dispuestos a disculpar el desastre que armaron con tal de que no presentes cargos contra el hospital; fue una equivocación que se salió de las manos y…

- Ni siquiera habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad, lo único que me interesa es saber dónde está Sakura…

- Tranquilo, Shaoran, la encontraremos – Eriol le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, iban a avanzar pero la paciente de la 118 habló nuevamente.

- Disculpen, ¿Podrían explicarme lo que sucede? Porque (no sé si es equivocación) siento que esto tiene que ver conmigo.

- Eh… sí, más o menos – habló Rika – su nombre ¿Podría decírmelo?

- Claro, soy Saika Okawa

- Será mejor que nos acompañe Señora Okawa, me temo que esto tiene que ver demasiado con usted.

- Eh… sí, por supuesto.

El grupo de personas caminaron por varios pasillos, bajaron por un ascensor, atravesaron un par de puertas y cuando llegaron fueron los guardias quienes se encargaron de solicitar lo que estaban buscando. Las imágenes de las grabaciones de las últimas tres horas se hicieron presentes y al llegar a la última hora la vieron _¡Ahí estaba Sakura! _Siendo transportada en una silla de ruedas por…

- ¿Akira? ¿Qué hace ahí? – Todos vieron a la señora Okawa - ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo conoce? – preguntaron.

- Es amigo de mi esposo o… más o menos; es una historia confusa… - intentó reír.

- ¿Otra historia confusa? Creo que es suficiente por una noche ¿no? – se burló Meiling.

- Ya sé, no me diga: el tal Akira es el mejor amigo del primo del hermano de su esposo ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Eh?

- El joven me contó la historia para explicarme el que no supiera el nombre de la paciente.

- Es que no lo hemos visto en mucho tiempo y creo que él apenas si me recuerda y hoy él venía a verme porque se suponía iba a haber una fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

- Algo así me dijo y yo creí que o él era muy parlante o estaba loco pero opté por lo primero.

- Al menos ya sabemos por qué se originó la confusión.

- Yukito tiene razón, es normal que ese joven se haya confundido.

- Papá, Yuki: no es hora para defender a ese hombre, Sakura está en labor de parto y la tiene un completo desconocido.

- ¡En labor! – se sorprendieron Ako y la señora Saika.

- Sí, me temo que sí – les confirmó Eriol.

Shaoran los miró a no pudiendo creer su mala suerte por segunda vez en lo que iba del día _¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? _Cuando despertó esa mañana en lo único que había pensado era en lo feliz que se sentía al haberse reconciliado con Sakura, en el trabajo, Sakura, trabajo, Sakura… ella siempre permanecía en sus pensamientos pero… a esas alturas ya no sabía si lo mejor hubiera sido enterarse de todo lo que iba a pasar o vivirlo con el paso del tiempo _¿Sakura, dónde estás?_

De repente el sonido de su celular alertó a todos.

- ¿Te están llamando, Shaoran?

- Sí, Tomoyo, parece que sí…

- ¿Quieres apagar ese aparato, mocoso? Nosotros estamos aquí esperando noticias de mi hermana y tú solo contestas ese maldito teléfono – el chino frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su cuñado pero sin poder controlarse por más tiempo, le contestó: 

- En primer lugar: no soy adivino como para saber si me van a llamar o no; en segundo lugar: a ti es a la última persona a la que rendiría cuanta por mis actos; y en tercer lugar: yo también estoy preocupado por Sakura porque te guste o no es mi esposa y tengo todo el derecho de preguntar o hacer lo que quiera con Sakura siempre y cuando ella me lo permita así que será mejor que empieces a callarte o no te gustará verme más enojado que tú. Si lo entendiste no es mi problema, ya cumplí con advertirte que cuando se enojaba y trataba de Sakura era una persona totalmente razonable. Yukito pensaba lo mismo. Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling creían que por fin Shaoran había hablado y sólo estaban esperando el momento de su estallido; y los otros (guardias de seguridad, enfermeras y Saika Okawa) sólo oían la "charla" familiar y dedujeron que eran un grupo curioso pero nadie habló sólo esperaron a que Li abriera la tapa del teléfono y contestaron pero…

- ¿Sakura?

_Continuará…_

_Notas de autora:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, la verdad en este momento no puedo decirles mucho pero espero que disfruten este capítulo y prepárense porque el siguiente es el fin de la llegada ¿Cómo afrontará Shaoran esto? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿Touya matará a alguien en el camino? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo._

_Me despido con muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos._

_-Potter _


	7. La Llegada 4ta Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**3. La llegada (4ta. Parte)**

El tiempo había transcurrido y cada sentía más y más dolor, sudaba sin poder evitarlo, las manos y las piernas le resultaban débiles _¡y ese tipo no se despertaba!_

Casi inconscientemente empezó a buscar alguna forma para resolver la situación en la que se encontraba y que en su vida pensó vivir. Conducir ella misma no era una opción, para eso tendría que mover a ese joven y no tenía la fuerza para moverse a sí misma; despertar al chico tomaría tiempo, buscar ayuda _¿A quién? _Para eso tendría que llamar a alguien…_ ¡Eso es!_

Tan rápido como lo pensó empezó a buscar en sus ropas su teléfono celular _¡No estaba! ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde lo dejé? _Y entonces recordó que se había quedado sobre la mesita de noche _¡Rayos! ¿Qué haré ahora?_

Dirigió su vista al hombre sentado a su izquierda y notó que seguía igual de desmayado que antes pero… _tenía que probar ¿no?_ Cuidadosamente, tratando de no moverse demasiado para que el dolor que sentía no se intensificara más _(como si fuese a parar porque sí), _intentó meter la mano en cada uno de los bolsillos laterales del pantalón _nada,_ en la camisa _nada,_ en el saco _nada, _a la vista (en el vehículo) no había nada… _momento, si no está a los lados de su pantalón, en su camisa, en el saco ni en el auto; eso sólo significa una cosa ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hombre se ponía el teléfono celular en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón?! ¿Quería que… ¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! _Intentó aproximarse más pero su cuerpo no la dejaba, lo único que le quedaba era estirar el brazo… pero para eso tendría que… "recostarse sobre él" _(Shaoran me matará por esto) _Respiró profundamente _ahora o nunca… _- se dijo. Llevó sus pensamientos a la acción y antes de siquiera planearlo tenía su vientre sobre el de él, su mano bajando lentamente por el bolsillo de él, su otra mano presionando el pecho y su boca… estaba "casi" sobre la boca de él… _¡Llegué! _Presionó con su mano un poco más y más… _¡No! _No era el teléfono lo que agarró… Su cara enrojeció al máximo _¿lo habrá sentido? ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! Pero valía la pena comprobar ¿no? _Con el cuerpo aún en la misma posición, alzó su mirada y su cabeza un poco más, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y justo cuando iba apartar su cara él…

- ¡Señora! ¡¿Qué hace?!

Sakura enrojeció furiosamente y él… él ¡SE RIÓ! _¡¿Qué?! ¡Acababa de pasar la vergüenza más grande de su vida y él se reía!_

- ¡¿Por qué se ríe?!

- ¿No es obvio?

- No – lo miró furiosa - ¿Qué hay de gracioso?

- Por lo visto su embarazo no la limita mucho ¿no? Digo… - la vio de forma pícara y ella enrojeció más si es posible.

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿En serio?

- Cállese, sí estaba así era porque… porque… - él seguía viéndola de aquella forma - ¡Porque necesitaba su teléfono celular! – dijo furiosa y ahora sí, sin el menor recato _(ya había sido descubierta ¿qué más daba?)_ metió más la mano y esta vez sí agarró lo que tenía que agarrar: el celular.

- ¡Oiga!

- Usted cá… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Se sostuvo el vientre y el teléfono cayó a sus pies _¡Genial!_

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¡¿Q… qué l-le parece… que… me pasa?! ¡Voy a tener a mis hijos! – Gritó con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y él volvió a palidecer – Por… por… favor… no se desmaye…

- Es que yo…

- Aga-agarre el teléfono y márquele a mi esposo y luego deme el celular.

- Pero…

- Por-por favor, no… - volvió a arrugar la cara, las contracciones eran cada vez más fuertes – no… sigamos con esta locura. Entiéndame… yo… - tragó saliva – no… me apellido Okawa… no conozco… a… a… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Se sujetó del asiento y él abrió los ojos al máximo.

- ¿Está bien? – ella lo miró y siguió:

- No conozco a ningún… Rei Okawa ¿Entiende? – él asintió – mi… mi esposo se llama Shaoran Li y es a él a quien debe llamar ¿de… acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!

- Gra-gracias. Ahora… por…

- No hable, enseguida tomaré el teléfono y luego usted me dictará el número ¿sí?

- Gracias – sonrió como pudo.

¡Por fin! Parecía que aquella pesadilla o confusión (como quiera llamarse) estaba por terminar al igual que sus hijos estaban por nacer… _Shaoran…_

- Listo. Dígame el número señora… sólo… sólo trate de mantener la calma – Sakura así lo hizo y pronto se vio con el teléfono en una oreja.

- _Contesta…contesta…_

- ¿Ya?

_- _Aún… aún… no

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

- Sí – _como deseaba creerle. _Alguien contestó - ¿Shaoran?

- _¿Sakura?_

_- _Sí – no pudo contener las lágrimas, no sólo por la emoción de hablarle sino por el dolor que sentía tanto el físico como el emocional…

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?

- S-sí – se secó los ojos – Quie…

- Escucha, Sakura, yo con respecto a lo de hace un rato quisiera… _¡Ahí estaba de nuevo y dolía, dolía más que su cuerpo! _

- N-no, pensemos… en e…eso, sólo olvídalo, lo… impor…

- ¡No! ¡Yo no iba a dejarte!

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno, sí…

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor no pienses mal – silencio – si iba a dejarte era para poder ir por un médico, en ningún momento pensé dejarte… - suspiró – Te amo.

Algunos suspiros femeninos se oyeron al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿De verdad? – chilló alegre.

- De verdad ¿Cómo iba a dejarte? Ustedes son lo más importante – dijo refiriéndose a ella y a los gemelos.

- Yo también, te… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – El dolor incrementó más y ella gritó por la fuerza de la contracción y fue tan importante que ni el teléfono pudo sostener.

- ¿Está bien? – fue lo último que oyó Shaoran antes de que la línea se cortase…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntaron los ocupantes del cuarto.

- Se… sé… cortó – él veía el teléfono como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes.

_Acababa de hablar con Sakura ¡Acababa de hablar con Sakura! ¿Pero por qué se sentía tan vacío? _Tal vez por el hecho de que sabía que estaba bien pero… _¡no estaba con él! ¡A sus bebés podía pasarles algo! ¿Y Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¡¿Por qué?! – _casi sin notarlo se sentó en una silla con el teléfono celular en una de sus manos y la otra cubriendo su frente haciendo que más de uno lo viera con compasión y que Touya… que Touya… hicera lo impensable…

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó tranquilamente.

Shaoran alzó la cabeza _¡Le estaba hablando a él! _

El resto de los presentes también observaron a Kinomoto con atención incluso los guardias de seguridad y las enfermeras que a juzgar por las actitudes anteriores de ambos…

Touya no se amedrentó sólo se quedó viendo fijamente a Shaoran y ambos entendieron el mensaje del otro: Sakura primero, las hostilidades luego.

Li se levantó, sólo observó a su cuñado y dijo:

- No mucho pero su voz me decía que no estaba del todo bien.

- ¿Crees que aquel tipo le hizo algo?

- ¡NO! – Exclamó la señora Okawa y todos la vieron – por supuesto que no, yo he hablado mucho con él, no demasiado (a tal punto que no recuerda ni mi nombre) pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que lo que hizo no lo hizo a propósito.

- Entonces ¿cómo explica que…

- No, ella tiene razón – habló Shaoran.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo último que oí antes de que se cortara la llamada fue a alguien preguntando "¿Estás bien?"

- Eso, eso significa que Sakura no está en malas manos ¿no?

- Claro que no, señor – Fujitaka vio con agrado a Eriol; en el fondo agradecía que todos estén ahí, le brindaban un gran apoyo.

- Tu padre tiene razón, Touya.

- Dame ese teléfono, Li.

- ¿Qué? – Shaoran observó el aparato y dudoso se lo entregó a su cuñado - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya verás… - el hermano de Sakura revisó el registro de llamadas y encontró el número, lo anotó en un papel, le entregó el teléfono a Shaoran y se dirigió a los guardias que controlaban las cámaras de video – tienen contactos con la policía ¿cierto?

- Así es.

- Tome este número y localice su ubicación, dígales que es una emergencia, cuando la tenga díganosla e iremos por mi hermana.

- Muy bien, así lo haremos, creo que no se negarán – tomaron el número y pusieron manos a la obra.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que los guardias obtengan la dirección de Sakura. Meiling y Tomoyo habían repartido café de una máquina expendedora a todos menos a la señora Okawa que había preferido agua y quien se había sentado en la única silla disponible a parte de la de los guardias.

_¿Dónde estás, Sakura?... ¿Dónde estás? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no aguantaba la desesperación hasta que…

- ¡Lo tenemos!

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Aquí está – uno de los guardias mostró un papel que tenía anotada una especie de dirección. Shaoran se lo arranchó y de pronto todos estaban alrededor de él intentando leer el mismo papel.

- Esto no es una dirección en sí – dijo Eriol quitándole el papel a Shaoran.

- Hey! –se quejó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Eriol? – Tomoyo se acercó a su esposo y también leyó el papel – Es verdad.

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar entre ustedes y decirme por qué, rayos, dicen eso?

- Calma… Shaoran…

- ¡¿Entonces qué es?! – exclamó Touya – si no es una dirección.

- Es verdad ¿qué es?

- Yukito tiene razón.

- Opino igual que el señor Kinomoto.

- Calma…

- Lo que Eriol quiso decir es que no es una dirección sino una intersección.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Touya agarró el papel y casi se lo restregó en la cara al guardia que había proporcionado la "dirección" - ¿Esto es una broma?

- ¡Eso fue lo que me dieron!

- No, Touya; no dijimos eso.

- ¡Explícate, Tomoyo!

- Mira, esto – señaló el papel – no es una dirección…

- Ese cuento ya me lo sé…

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir y dejarla hablar?! – Touya se calló y calmó _¡Milagro!_

_- _Gracias, Shaoran – suspiró – retomando lo dicho; esto es…

- Ve al grano, por favor – la morena los vio a ambos con impaciencia al igual que el resto.

- ¿Ahora quien interrumpe a quién? – se le burló su cuñado.

- Es una intersección – terminó Eriol al ver que Tomoyo estaba por perder la paciencia.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que quiero decir Meiling es que no es una dirección exacta; es una avenida, mejor dicho: el cruce de cuatro avenidas.

- Es ese cruce que queda cerca del centro comercial que recién construyeron pero como una de las avenidas aún están en construcción no muchos pasan por ahí…

- Nosotros estábamos buscando un sitio y llegamos ahí y como no sabíamos en que parte estábamos preguntamos y se nos quedó la dirección.

Nadie habló.

- Muy bien. Basta de charlas, hay que buscar al monstruo.

- ¿Monstruo?

- No le haga caso, señora. Así llama, el cuñado de mi primo a su hermana menor.

- Ah… entonces van a buscarlos ¿no?

- Sí.

- Entonces, yo voy – se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Eh?

- Que yo quiero ir. Ahí está Akira, yo voy y de paso me quedo con él.

- Vamos – la animó Shaoran.

- Yo también voy…

- Y yo…

- Nosotros también…

- Creo que es necesario que yo vaya…

- ¡Un momento todo el mundo! – la gente se detuvo al pie de la puerta - ¿Cómo piensan que todos vamos a entrar en un auto?

- El tiene razón, somos… - empezó a contar – siete, con la enfermera y la señora Okawa, nueve y conmigo diez; mi auto es para cuatro, máximo cinco. Creo que la mitad debe quedarse.

- Pero está también el auto donde nosotros vinimos ¿no, Eriol?

- Así es…

- Ahí puede ir la otra mitad.

- ¡Sí! – festejó Meiling – vamos Xiao Lang que Sakura espera…

- De acuerdo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mu… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYY! – Esperen por favor… esperen… ¡Dios, cómo due… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritó más fuerte aún.

- Tranquila – le secó la frente con su pañuelo.

Una vez que la llamada se cortó orilló el auto.

Esta llamada se había cortado hace ya varios minutos, él intentó llamar de nuevo pero el teléfono se había acabado por falta de batería y la situación había empeorado más si es posible; él no sabía mucho de partos y mujeres embarazadas (y esperaba no tener que saber más de la cuenta) pero sí había lo suficiente en la televisión como para saber que si una mujer en labor de parto empezaba a tener las contracciones cada vez más seguido era porque el bebé ya venía y… _¡Maldición!_

- ¿Ve… - ella reprimió un quejido – ve a alguien cerca?

- No, no sabía que cuando se entra a esta cuerva ya no se puede seguir avanzando.

- ¿Y por… por… por qué no me ha llevado al… al hospital? – él volvió a secarle el sudor de la frente.

- Porque no sabemos cuándo exactamente usted va a dar a luz ¿Y si lo hace mientras estoy conduciendo?

- Ni siquiera lo… ¡ahí viene otra…!

- Respire… respire… - le dio la mano y ella (juraría) casi se la rompe - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- L-lo siento.

- No… no hay problema – _esta mujer o es muy fuerte o está muy adolorida…_

- ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

- Respire… respire… - él levantó la cabeza y tuvo que taparse los ojos para no quedar ciego _¿Cuándo había llegado ese auto?_

_-_ ¿Quié…quiénes son? – preguntó Sakura.

- Quédese aquí, iré a revisar – ella lo miró raro – olvide lo que dije, lo olvidé y… - intentó explicar.

- Vaya…

- ¡Sí! – él se movió de su lugar y fue a averiguar qué pasaba, no era tonto y sabía que no debía arriesgarse demasiado, podría ser un ladrón, un asesino o algo y… _¡NO!_ _Necesitamos ayuda no situaciones peores._ A esas alturas ya no sabía si volver y decirle a esa mujer que no era nadie o averiguar quién era el "nadie".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- No, Shaoran, pero falta poco.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- El suficiente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- No lo sé, sólo ya vamos a llegar…

- ¡Eso no me ayuda!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Eriol! – se quejó.

Llevaban el auto cerca de treinta minutos y aún no habían encontrado nada. Shaoran simplemente no creía lo que pasaba; en ese auto, a su lado, conduciendo, se hallaba Eriol; atrás, visible por el espejo retrovisor se encontraba su cuñado, a su lado Yukito, Meiling y Fujitaka. En el otro auto iban Tomoyo, Rika, la señora Okawa, la enfermera Ako y un guardia del hospital. Hasta hace unas cuantas horas estaba feliz con Sakura y ahora, ahora se encontraba en un auto compartiendo el espacio con su único y más repudiado cuñado _¡Eso era el colmo! Pero… al menos le rompí la nariz – _rió internamente para enseguida reprenderse _no puedo estar alegrándome cuando aún no sabemos dónde está Sakura, no po…_

- Esperen aquí… - sin más que ese aviso Eriol se bajó del auto al igual que el guardia del otro carro, se pusieron a dialogar y ambos volvieron para intensificar la luz externa del auto.

- ¿Eriol, qué…

- Aguarda, Shaoran… ¡Listo! – le dijo al guardia.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando un hombre apareció un tanto dubitativo.

- ¡Es Akira! – oyó que decía la señora Okawa desde el auto contiguo. Shaoran vio al auto y al hombre varias veces… _si ese es el tal Akira, entonces la persona que esté con él… puede ser…_

_- _¡Ahí está mi hermana! – anunció Touya bajándose del auto.

- ¡Hija!

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Amiga! – el resto no tardó en seguir a Kinomoto.

Pero _¿por qué él seguía ahí sentado? ¿Por qué tenía en el pecho un extraño sentimiento de alegría, euforia, paz… miedo, desesperación, nervios, siendo el último el que más primaba?_

- ¿Qué es esperas, Xiao Lang? – _verdad ¿qué estoy esperando? – _volteó a ver a Meiling y noté que me miraba con resignación _¿Qué sucedía?_

- No tengas miedo, ella estará feliz de verte… serás un buen padre, primo… - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - _¡Sí! Eso era lo que lo atemorizaba. Tal vez porque desde que había pasado esa confusión él había pensado en Sakura y la seguridad de sus hijos pero… no se había puesto a pensar que desde el momento que nazcan sería padre y ya no habría marcha atrás; la realidad le pegó de golpe y él sólo pudo quedarse paralizado._ – Vamos – lo animó mientras le tomaba la mano pero él no lo necesitó, sus pies se movieron solos, su emoción creció. Estaba feliz.

- ¡Sakura! – la gente abrió paso y gracias a eso la imagen de Sakura se hizo presente - ¡Sakura! – se lanzó a ella y la abrazó fuerte, ella correspondió al abrazo pero no tardó en soltar otro quejido.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Shaoran, esto duele!

- Te-te levaremos al hospital…

- Por favor… llévame… llévame al hospital…

- Sí, vamos…

- Esta mujer está por dar a luz – anunció la enfermera y otra vez todos la miraron raro – ¿Qué?

- Eso es algo que incluso él pudo deducir – le dijo Touya mientras señalaba a su cuñado.

- ¡Hey!

- Si no supiste que debías llamar al médico antes de llegar al hospital no esperes que crea que eres un genio en esto – Shaoran enrojeció de la vergüenza pero lo peor es que no podía reclamar nada, en verdad era un tonto en lo que se refería a ayudar a su propia esposa a tener a sus propios hijos (como que no era muy bueno con lo propio). – Idiota… ni siquiera eres capaz de reclamar – dijo en un susurro completamente claro.

- ¿Quieren ustedes dejar de… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡No puedo más!

- Tranquila hija, vas a lograrlo – Fjitaka sostuvo a Sakura, y Shaoran la agarró por la cintura.

- Será mejor llevarla al hospital.

- Yukito tiene razón, ánimo Sakurita.

- Gra-gracias Tomoyo…

- Vamos, cariño, tú puedes.

- S-sí…

- Creo que yo me quedo aquí ¿verdad, Akira?

- ¿Eh?

- Soy yo, Saika – le dijo hablándole al joven que había estado ayudando a Sakura y que se había alejado en cuanto Touya llegó a ellos y ella lo hubo reconocido como su hermano.

- ¿Saika? – ella suspiró.

- Okawa, la esposa de Rei.

- Ah… ¡De modo que eras Saika! ¡Sabía que era con sa! – Rió con satisfacción – disculpa Sakura ¿Te puedo llamar Sakura, verdad? – le puso una mano en el hombro, ella sonrió y Shaoran… Shaoran enfureció _¿Qué se creía ese tipo para topar a su Sakura? ¡¿Por qué, demonios, se tomaba tantas confianzas con sus esposa?!_

- Sí, claro – le dijo con la voz cansada – no todos los días intentan convencerme de que soy alguien que no soy pero… - rió ante el sonrojo de él y la cara de confusión de los demás – fuiste de mucha ayuda. Gracias…

- Akira, Akira Furikawa. Mucho gusto – le tendió la mano, ella se la dio pero tenía el ceño fruncido cuando lo hizo - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Furikawa?

- Ajá…

- ¿Ese no es el apellido de tu secretaria, Shaoran? – él estaba tan distraído pensando en todo lo que quería a hacerle a ese sujeto que no notó cuando Sakura lo llamó - ¿Shaoran?

- ¿Eh?

- Te pregunté si… - otra contracción pero no, quería aclarar eso primero _(¿quién la entendía?)_ – si Furikawa es el apellido de tu secretaria.

- Sí ¿por?

- No me diga que usted es Shaoran Li

- Sí, él **sí** es mi esposo – recalcó el "sí" para que el entienda (Akira rió nuevamente) pero el resto nada de nada y tampoco entendían por qué la conversación se estaba alargando demasiado _¿No que Sakura necesitaba ir al hospital, ya? _

- Mi hermana trabaja para un Shaoran Li.

- ¿Su hermana es Minako Furikawa?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Usted es el hermano que venía de viaje?

- ¡El mismo!

- ¡Qué mundo para más chico! – rieron los tres.

- Eh… ¿se conocen? – preguntó Eriol de repente.

- Sí, es que ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Ya viene!

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Hija!

- ¡Amiga!

- ¡Xiao Lang, ayúdala! – todos se reunieron en torno a Sakura y se dispusieron a sostenerla, calmarla, apoyarla _¡Lo que hiciera falta!_

- Muy bien, basta de charlas. Hay que llevar a esta mujer al hospital – Ako se abrió paso y llegó hasta Sakura.

- ¿Usted es…

- Creo que la responsable de esta confusión – le tomó el pulso - ¡Ayúdenme! – le dijo a Shaoran – habrá que llevarla al otro auto porque este se va ¿no? – le preguntó a Akira y él vio a Saika y ella asintió.

- Si lo necesitan, puedo regresar de vuelta al hospital; después de todo quien ocasionó esto fui yo…

- No, fue mi culpa.

- No, la mía…

- La mía…

- ¡El punto es… - Touya frenó con esas palabras la pelea que estaban iniciando Ako y Akira – que mi hermana necesita ir al hospital! ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí – dijeron.

- Vamos, cariño; ingresa al auto…

- Tranquila, Sakura. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Rika? – se sorprendió Sakura al ver a su ex compañera de la primaria.

- Hola – le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo? - ¿Por… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Luego hablamos.

- ¡Todos a sus respectivos autos! – Gritó Eriol.

- ¡Sí!

En unos segundos los tres autos se encontraban conduciendo rumbo al hospital de Tomoeda.

Era una situación rara además que sería una que jamás olvidarían al menos eso pensaban Shaoran y Sakura.

- ¡Silla de ruedas, por favor! – Gritó Ako apenas los tres coches se estacionaron.

- ¡Vamos! – Gritó Touya - ¡Ustedes – señaló a un par de enfermeros que venían caminando con la silla – muévanse! ¿Qué esperan?

- ¡Ahora, vamos! – los enfermeros llegaron, sentaron a Sakura y la llevaron al interior del hospital y de ahí a una habitación, no la habían dejado instalada cuando…

- Llamen… llamen a mi doctor – pidió Sakura.

- Eh… ¿Sakura? – _¿Por qué Touya y Shaoran estaban nerviosos? ¿Por qué parecían avergonzados?_

- Cariño… pasa que…

- ¡Hablen!

- Eh… el mocoso…

- Y tu hermano – acotó Shaoran molesto _¿No le iba a echar toda la culpa a él, verdad?_

- ¡Lo que sea! Pasa que…

- Nosotros…

- ¿Qué pasa? No me asusten… Shaoran, recuerda que te dije que no me atendiera nadie más; él me atendió durante todo el embarazo y…

- Lo sé, pero… - se rascó la nuca mientras intentaba ver para cualquier sitio menos para Sakura.

- Fue un accidente, hija…

- Sí, vamos prima, no es malo cambiar de doctor a última hora.

- ¿Meiling qué quieres…

- Sakurita, tranquila, amiga.

- Yo…

- Mounstruo…

- Touya, Shaoran ¡hablen!

- Golpeamos a tu médico – dijeron al unísono.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hicieron qué?

- Amor…

- ¡No me digas amor! ¡Dime por qué lo hicieron y… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Gritó fuerte - ¡Quiero a mi médico! – empezó a llorar y "ese par" a alarmarse, el resto intentaba calmarla pero ella hacía de oídos sordos - ¡No quiero que…

- Sakura, yo te atenderé, recuerda que soy médico y…

- Hermano – ella se alejó – no te ofendas pero lo último que quiero es que tú me atiendas.

- ¿Qué? No seas masoquista, monstruo, necesitas que te atiendan y…

- ¡No! – ella avanzó rodando la silla y alcanzó una almohada, la tomó y se abrazó a ella.

- Sakura…

- No, Yukito, no quiero a… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Se aferró a la almohada y empezó a respirar entrecortado.

- Hija…

- Papá, no…

- ¿Monstruo, por qué no quieres?

- ¡No, hermano!

- Sakura – Shaoran se aproximó a ella.

- ¡No me toques, Shaoran Li, que por eso estamos aquí! – la risa de Eriol y Meiling se hizo patente, Ako y Rika se retiraron diciendo que iban a conseguir a alguien pero nadie las escuchó.

- ¡Dejen de reírse! Sakuram, cariño…

- ¡Que no me toques! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! – Gritó – si no… si no… ¡Tú tienes la culpa, te odio Shaoran! ¡TE ODIO! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Fuera, fuera de aquí! – le lanzó una, dos, tres almohadas, todo lo que tenía a su alcance y él no tuvo más opción que irse.

- Monstruo – ella lo vio feo – Sakura, mira…

- ¡Tú también, hermano!

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¡Tú también, fuera!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Que te vayas, hermano! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

- Amiga, trata de calmarte, puede hacerle daño al bebé…

- ¡Pues que se largue, no quiero verlo! ¡Papá, dile que se vaya! – se abrazó a Fujitaka y él no pudo hacer más que corresponderle el abrazo.

- Hijo…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué hice?

- ¡Golpeaste a mi médico, a mi marido! ¡No creas que no le vi la cara! ¡Le pegaste! ¡No lo niegues!

- ¡Él también me golpeó! ¡Mira! – se señaló la cara.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Papá!

- Touya, hijo, por favor. Tu hermana está muy alterada. Busca otro médico.

- ¡Pero si ella no quiere!

- ¡Cualquiera menos tú!

- ¡Argh! ¡Me largo! ¡Vamos, Yuki!

- Sí, claro.

- Yo los acompaño – dijo Eriol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- **¡Demonios! – Touya golpeó la pared haciendo que Shaoran se sobresaltara - ¿Qué haces, mocoso? ¡¿Lamentarte?!

- No empieces…

- Touya…

- Calla, Yuki. ¿Qué no empiece? – se dirigió a su cuñado quien no le miraba - ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo mismo que tú ¿Y sabes qué? No quiero hablar; mi esposa acaba de botarme de su habitación. ¿Estás feliz, no? Pero adivin, yo no, así que si no te molesta quiero no escucharte ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Eres un…

- ¡¿Un qué?! ¡Responde! – Shaoran se levantó y se enfrentó a su cuñado.

- Chicos…

- ¡Eriol, cállate!

- Ejem, ejem, ejem – carraspeó la enfermera Ako – si no les molesta.

- Vamos, Li… no hagan líos, los guardias están vigilándolos – Rika señaló un lugar a sus espaldas donde efectivamente estaban los guardias de seguridad.

- Gracias ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues… les tenemos una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál…

- Cualquiera… en este momento no importa – ellas se miraron – es que el médico de Sakura se encuentra mejor pero está sedado y no despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas.

- ¿Esa era la mala, no?

- No, Hiragizawa

- ¿Qué? – Touya miró a su cuñado y notó en él la misma indignación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esa es la buena noticia porque puede que despierte antes y…

- ¿Y la mala? – Preguntó Yukito.

- La mala es que no hay ningún obstetra.

- ¿Qué, demonios? ¿Cómo funciona este hospital?

- No es eso; lo que dijimos es que no hay ningún obstetra disponible, todos están ocupados o muy lejos para llegar ya.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi esposa?

- Tenemos un cirujano libre – acotó Ako.

- ¡Qué hice para merecer esto! – Shaoran se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

- Un cirujano puede atenderla ¿no?

- Claro que puede, Yuki, es punto es…

- … que Sakura se deje… - completó Eriol.

- Y si la conozco como la conozco no se va a dejar tocar a menos que ese médico le inspire confianza.

- Ánimo Li…

- Gracias Sasaki pero a estas alturas estoy rogando no perder el poco que me queda.

- Podemos intentar… - Shaoran miró a Yukito, le iba a contestar pero…

- Si lo van a intentar será mejor que sea rápido porque tiene una cirugía en tres horas.

- ¡Tres horas! – los cuatro hombres se miraron, _(¿Cómo lograr que Sakura confíe en alguien en menos de tres horas?) _alas enfermeras y luego la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

_-_ Muy bien… ¡Hagámoslo! – Dijeron con decisión, ellas sonrieron y se fueron en busca del cirujano.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Notas de autora: **_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?_

_Yo aquí trayéndoles la cuarta parte de este capítulo de la llegada (que se extendió más de lo debido jejeje) y diciéndoles que en el siguiente se acaba… a medias porque aún falta el epílogo que por cierto ya lo tengo casi listo._

_¿Qué les pareció? Cómo que Sakura reaccionó mal ante la golpiza que le dieron a su médico y el que está sedado porque el golpe no fue un simple golpe… ¿Y cómo lograr que Sakura confíe en ese cirujano? Ya veremos… lo que va a pasar… uyyyyyyy… la cosa se pone fea jajaja. Pero tranquilos, que voy a tratar de actualizar el sábado o de aquí en siete días._

_Bueno, eso era todo. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_


	8. La Llegada 5ta Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**3. La llegada (5ta. Parte)**

- Vamos, hija…

- Sí, Sakurita

- Ánimo…

- ¡No es eso!

- ¿Entonces? – antes de contestar otra contracción la acometió.

- Fuerza… - Tomoyo le sujetó la mano.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos en los que una enfermera instaló a Sakura, le puso la respectiva indumentaria y aparatos necesarios para monitorear los momentos previos al parto.

- Hija, creo que al menos deberías ser amable con Shaoran, él es el padre y también debe estar…

- ¿Asustado? – loes presentes la miraron y ella agachó la vista – así se debe de sentir porque así me siento yo. Tengo miedo papá – se lamentó y empezó a llorar.

- Pero hija – la abrazó Tomoyo y Meiling también; y fue justo ese momento en que los cuatro hombres entraron.

- Sakura…

- Shaoran… - ella vio a todos pero su mirada solo se fijo en él aunque al instante la desvió para que no viera su llanto.

- ¿Puedo hablar con ella a solas? – preguntó

- Claro, vamos todos – Fujitaka se levantó – Tranquila, hija – le besó la frente.

- Todo saldrá bien – le dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling, la abrazaron y al igual que el resto salieron dejando a la pareja de esposos a solas.

- Sh-Shaoran yo… - ella bajó la cabeza.

- No digas nada mi amor – se sentó en la cama y la abrazó tiernamente.

- Lo siento – ella lloró.

- No, quien lo soy yo – le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Por qué si fui yo quien te gritó y te dijo que te odiaba? Yo… yo no te odio… la verdad es que estaba muy…

- ¿Asustada?

- ¿Eh?

- Te oí tras la puerta, por eso me decidí a entrar, Sakura – le tomó las manos – yo también estaba asustado por ti, por nuestros hijos – le besó el vientre – pero hay que estar juntos y…

- Lo sé pero es que…

- Hay que confiar en que todo saldrá bien – le acarició el rostro y la besó suavemente – siento no ser el marido ideal, he cometido tantos errores durante este embarazo que siento que lo que pasó esta noche fue mi culpa…

- No, tú no tienes la culpa, Shaoran, y no digas esas cosas; no quiero a un esposo perfecto, te quiero a ti. Te amo, Shaoran.

- Yo también, Sakura, yo también te amo – se besaron, se abrazaron y aún cuando terminaron de besarse no se separaron pero…

- ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

- ¡Sakura! Respira… - le sujetó al mano y ella se la apretó con fuerza, cuando la contracción cesó Shaoran aprovechó para hablar – Sakura…

- ¿Ah?

- Yo… hablé con las enfermeras y…

- ¿Y?

- Me dijeron que no hay un obstetra disponible que pueda atenderte, el único que puede es…

- No me digas que es mi hermano, por favor – le agarró el cuello de la camisa y Shaoran simplemente no entendía la actitud de ella – dime que no… dime que no…

- No

- ¿No qué? ¿No es mi hermano? ¿No?

- Sí

- ¿Sí? – ella se alarmó.

- No – ella lo miró extraño - ¿No o sí? – él sonrió.

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- La única persona que puede atenderte es un…

- ¿Un?

- Un cirujano

- ¿Un cirujano? – se sorprendió.

- Sí, es lo que hay, tienes que aceptarlo si no lo haces tu única opción es tu hermano.

- ¡Acepto! – él rió.

- De acuerdo, en verdad, creí que sería más difícil convencerte pero creo que tendré que usar a tu hermano más a menudo.

- ¡Shaoran! – él volvió a reír con ganas

- Iré por el médico ¿Sí? – se levantó, le besó la frente y se acercó a la salida de la habitación pero antes de irse preguntó: - ¿Por qué no quieres que te atienda tu hermano?

- ¿Tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que sería que tu hermano te revise y peor _ahí_? – él rió más todavía antes de salir _De modo que era eso…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Y?

No habían pasado ni tres segundos desde que salió del cuarto de Sakura y todos los interesados en ellos estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- ¿Dejará que la atienda?

- Sí – respondió simplemente a la pregunta de Eriol y Yukito – Ahora hay que buscar al médico… a ver que dice…

- ¿Así de rápido?

- Así de rápido, Kinomoto.

- ¿Le preguntaste por qué no quería que la atendiera?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Dijo que… - se estaba riendo mentalmente por la incertidumbre que tenían todos pero más que porque Sakura lo prefería a él y no al hermano _¡Sí! Un punto en la lucha Shaoran versus Touya, Sakura lo prefería a él ¡Sí! (era infantil pero cierto)_

- ¿Qué? ¡Habla, Li! – Volvió a reír pero esta vez pero esta vez en voz alta.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes, mocos?!

- Shaoran creo que…

- Lo siento señor, no era mi intención pero sí, se va a dejar atender y no se deja atender de ti – vio burlonamente a su cuñado y este quería tener la capacidad de matar con la mirada (era obvio a quien) – porque dice que le da vergüenza.

Esta vez la risa no solo la hizo patente él sino todos los presentes. Sin duda el mejor momento de la noche, el ver a su cuñado "ligeramente" sonrojado y furioso por ser la burla de todos… no tenía precio pero él estaba dispuesto a pagar mucho por eso.

- ¡¿Vergüenza?! ¡¿La monstruo se volvió loca o qué?!

- Ah… bueno – siguió Meiling mientras reía – ni que fuera muy descabellado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – le habló arrastrando las palabras pero Meiling no se dio ni por enterada.

- Digo que es comprensible, digo si este – señaló a su primo – hubiera sido doctor y le hubiera tocado atenderme lo hubiera pateado.

- Sí me pateaste aunque no fuera doctor – el resto rió.

- ¿En serio? No me acuerdo – se puso un dedo en la barbilla en actitud pensativa – ah… ya me acordé – rió de esa forma que a veces lo irritaba – fu cuando entraste con Feimei… sí, sí, lo siento no era muy consciente de lo que hacía pero bueno, a lo que iba: no me sorprende es incluso… hasta lógico.

- ¿Qué puede tener de lógico que ella no se deje atender por su propio hermano?

- Hijo… ella tiene razón, en este momento…

- Todo es normal para ella. Acéptelo doctor, lo que a nosotros nos parece raro a ella les parece normal, razonable y viceversa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hiragizawa? - Meiling puso sus manos en la cintura y Tomoyo rió.

- Creo que deberíamos buscar al médico y no seguir discutiendo.

- Tienes razón

- Eh… disculpen… - ellos buscaron el origen de la voz y pronto se dieron cuenta que era de Akira.

- ¿Sí?

- Sólo queríamos decirles que ya nos vamos y que lamento todo este lío; en verdad, lo último que hubiera deseado es haber causado esta terrible confusión.

- No importa, lo importante es que gracias a usted mi esposa está bien.

- Mi hermana ya me había dicho que era un buen tipo, Señor Li – ambos rieron.

- Salude a su hermana de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Adiós a todos.

- Adiós y gracias – se despidieron.

- ¿Señor Li? – ellos voltearon para ver a quien hablaba.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy el doctor Ikeuchi – le extendió una mano y Shaoran la tomó pero no entendía lo que pasaba.

- Él es el médico que conseguimos, Li – le dijo Rika apareciendo casi de la nada.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Lo viste, primo, todo se solucionará! – le palmeó el hombro.

- ¿Usted atenderá a mi hija?

- Sí, sólo necesito saber dónde está, revisarla y ver cuánto falta – ellos no dijeron nada – tranquilos, tengo experiencia como obstetra por eso accedí a atender a su esposa.

- Ah… - dijo Shaoran como ausente.

- ¡Ya es la hora, amigo! – lo animó Eriol.

_La hora… ¡La hora! ¡Dios! En unos cuantos minutos vería a sus hijos, vería a sus gemelos… estos iban a nacer…_

_- _¿Shaoran?

- ¡Despierta, Shaoran!

- ¿Eh? – él vio a sus amigos y notó que lo veían desconcertados.

- ¿Estás bien, Xiao Lang?

- Claro… ¿y el médico?

- Ya entró ¿no lo viste?

- Eh…

_¿Por qué sentía como si el aire le faltara? ¿Por qué le asustaban tanto los siguientes minutos?_

- Mocoso…

- ¿Qué?

- Si vas a entrar, entra ya y no te quedes como zombie frente a la puerta – Shaoran no respondió así que Touya se acercó, abrió la puerta, lo empujó hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras él.

Shaoran ni pudo quejarse; al girar la vista solo pudo ver a Sakura siendo revisada por el cirujano, de la forma en que lo haría un obstetra, y ayudada por Rika. Al ver eso, le entró coraje, enojo… pero no era por celos por el hecho de que un extraño estuviera con su esposa, no; era envidia, pura y horrible envidia _¿Por qué ese hombre podía reaccionar tan tranquilamente frente al parto de Sakura y él sentir como si el aire le faltara? ¡¿Por qué?!_

- ¡Shaoran! – él alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que había sido Sakura quien lo llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Ven, por favor – le extendió la mano mientras intentaba sonreírle y él… él no pudo más que aceptar. – Gracias por estar conmigo.

- No te dejaré… - le besó la frente y una nueva contracción acometió a Sakura.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Respire señora, respire! ¡No puje aún!

- ¿Ah?

- Enfermera, aliste el quirófano, por favor.

- Sí, señor – Rika se fue pero antes de irse les dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

- ¿Sucede algo malo con mi esposa, doctor?

- Nada… creo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa a mis hijos? ¡Dígame! – ella empezó a llorar y Shaoran solo pudo abrazarla _¿Cómo decirle que se calme si el mismo estaba muy asustado?_

- No se asuste, calma…

- ¡No nos pida que nos calmemos, sólo díganos lo que pasa! – exigió Shaoran más asustado que antes.

- No se asusten; le pedí a la señorita Sasaki que aliste el quirófano porque me di cuenta de que usted espera gemelos…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi parto?

- El punto… - se rascó la nuca – es que a mí me dijeron que sólo era uno y no dos…

- Repito: ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

- Verá…

- Un momento: No estará pensando dejarnos así porque esta noche ya hemos pasado muchas cosas y el colmo sería que ahora usted salga con eso y si eso es lo que pretende le aseguro que…

El médico rió y la cara de Shaoran se desencajó, ambos esposos se miraron y al mismo tiempo preguntaron:

- ¿De qué se ríe?

- Lo siento – él los vio con paciencia – Lo sé y no se preocupe no los dejaré por eso, tranquilos. La enfermera Ako ya me contó lo sucedido y tienen razón en pensar así pero no, no los dejaré. Lo prometo – ellos suspiraron aliviados.

- Menos mal…

- Enton… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡No puje! ¡Respire solamente!

- ¿Qué… qué sucede?

- Ambos bebés parecen querer venir al mismo tiempo así que debo acomodarlos pero para eso necesito el equipo para tomar ecografías ¿Entienden? – Ellos negaron – No importa, luego se lo explicaré mejor.

Luego _¡El luego no llegaba! _Justo después de que el médico dijo eso llegaron un par de enfermeros con ella, le hicieron quien sabe qué cosa a la cama y de repente empezaron a llevar a Sakura al quirófano con él a su lado _¡Rayos!_ Se sentía un completo inútil y más al ver la cara pálida y sudada de Sakura, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro y respiraba muy agitada al mismo tiempo que sus manos apretaban las de él como si fuese a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

- ¡Hijo! – Shaoran miró hacia atrás y ahí los vio a todos, impacientes… dispuestos a saber y a esperar lo que se venía, lo que estaba por suceder… - ¡Cuídala! ¡Cuida a Sakura!

- ¡Lo haré! – afirmó fervientemente con la cabeza, desvió la mirada para ver a su esposa y vio como lloraba ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Felicidad? No sabía pero le besó la frente con amor y sintió como ella cerraba los ojos ante esa tierna caricia – todo saldrá bien.

- Si tú está conmigo no lo dudaré. Te amo.

- Yo también, le besó las manos y siguió caminando aprisa rumbo al quirófano.

- Señor Li, venga – lo alejaron de la cama de su esposa.

- ¿Shaoran? – ella se asustó cuando él la soltó.

- ¿Dónde la lleva? ¡Yo quiero estar con ella!

- Lo sabemos, Li – le dijo Rika – pero no podemos entrar así al quirófano, debes ponerte la ropa adecuada.

- ¿Qué ropa? Yo solo quiero estar con Sakura.

- Te prometo que estarás con ella en menos de cinco minutos.

- Pero…

- Vamos – lo empujó hacia un cuartito y una vez dentro vio a varias personas que le estaban pasando tapabocas, guantes, pantalón y camisa especiales… de todo. Y Sasaki cumplió su palabra, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando le permitieron ingresar al lugar donde estaba Sakura; y de ahí la vio acostada con un gorro en la cabeza y siendo monitoreada por una especie de pantalla que hacía notar sus labios y en otra… _¡Eran sus hijos moviéndose!_ Se quedó estático.

- Es por lo que te explicó el médico – le explicó Rika como si hubiese adivinado sus pensamientos.

- No lo hizo – ella frunció el ceño.

- Entonces ven para que lo haga – dirigió a Shaoran hasta donde estaba Sakura.

- Sh-Shaoran – le tomó una mano y él volvió a besarla - ¿Do-dónde estabas? No… no… te vayas ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Espera un poco, Sakura ¡Doctor!

- ¡Listo! – El médico apareció y antes de hacer lo que debía empezó a explicar – Señores Li, lo que sucede con sus bebés no es nada malo pero podría si no actuamos a tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué…q-qué… - tragó saliva – quiere… de-decir?

- ¿Ven este monitos? – señaló el monitor donde se podía ver a ambos bebés, ellos asintieron – este monitor me dicen que ambos bebés quieren salir al mismo tiempo y los dos están en la posición indicada por lo que en la siguiente contracción antes que empiece a pujar deberé jalar a uno y para eso deberé introducirme.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "introducirse"?

- No importa, hágalo – dijo Sakura antes de que le contesten a él, al parecer ella si sabía que había querido decir el médico con eso.

- O… podría hacerle una cesárea, usted decide pero si escoge lo primero deberá tomar en cuenta que si no logro ubicarlo deberé practicar la cesárea aunque usted no quiera.

- Haga lo primero.

- Pero…

- Si es necesario la cesárea pero no antes, quiero dar a luz a mis hijos normalmente.

- Muy bien, prepárese…

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso de prepárese? ¿Por qué Sakura miraba cada movimiento de los niños en aquel monitor como si su vida dependiera de ello? Cierto, él tampoco podía dejar de verlos pero ¿Qué quería decir eso de "introducirse"?_

De repente el monitor que controlaba los latidos se aceleró, Sakura apretó su mano más fuerte y empezó a agitarse y Rika a decir:

- Esa es, doctor

- Lo voy a hacer ahora, señora, no puje ¡No puje!

- Ha… hágalo…

_¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué Sakura se retorcía de esa forma? ¿Por qué ella no debía pujar? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Qué alguien se lo explique!_

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sakura a quien el dolor la había hecho casi sentarse se tiró sobre la cama – ¿Co… co… como salió?

- Tranquila, Sakura – Rika le secó el sudor y otra enfermera vigilaba el monitor.

- Muy bien, a la siguiente puje, tengo al bebé y…

El monitor se alteró de nuevo y Sakura volvió a agitarse.

- ¡Tú puedes, Sakura! – le gritó Rika sosteniéndola de la cintura y él solo podía agarrarle la mano _¡Soy un inútil! ¡Quiero ayudar a Sakura! ¿Pero cómo?_

_- _Sh… Shaoran ¡no me sueltes! ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!- Empezó a llorar y él solo pudo apretarle la mano.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Puje más!

_El tipo era idiota, ella no…_

- ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Sakura volvió a gritar y él se asustó y maravilló al mismo tiempo de lo que hacía su esposa.

_¿Cómo lo aguantaba?_

- Ya casi… casi…

Un llanto de bebé inundó la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que se asemejaron a un par de platos.

- Mi… mi bebé – oyó que decía Sakura llorando.

- ¡Es una niña! – anunció el médico y él también lloró y no le dio vergüenza admitirlo.

- Mírenla – les dijo Rika tomando el bebé entre sus brazos y enseñándosela a Sakura que no dudó en tomarla, la pequeña no dejaba de hacerlo y cuando Shaoran le tomó una manita y Sakura le besó la frente la bebita abrió los ojos y ambos notaron emocionados que eran unos ojos tan verdes como los de Sakura y tenía una mata de cabello café… _¡Una Sakura en pequeño! _Él lloró emocionado y abrazó a madre e hija pero Rika empezó a alejar a la niña.

- ¿Qué haces?

¿Dónde… ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

- ¡Aquí viene el otro! ¡Puje, puje!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sakura volvió a apretar su mano y arrugó la frente incluso más que antes - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Volvió a llorar – ya no puedo… ya… no… puedo – pareció desplomarse.

- ¡Sakura! – le rodeó los hombros sentándola en la cama y la cabeza de ella reposó en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

- ¡No te desanimes, Sakura! – le dijo Rika quien había entregado a la bebé a otra enfermera que le iba a realizar los respectivos análisis.

- ¡Vamos, señora, una más! ¡Una más!

- ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – Fue el grito más largo que oyó en su vida y el más doloroso también, sentía como su esposa temblaba y se retorcía de dolor pero al mismo tiempo seguía fuerte, decidida y…

_¡Se oyó otro llanto!_

- ¡Es un varón! – Gritó el médico y todos en el quirófano celebraron, Shaoran estiró sus brazos al cielo de lo feliz que estaba y al hacerlo Sakura cayó limpiamente en la cama.

- ¡Sakura! – se alarmó

- Q…quie… quiero… verlo – él seguía viéndola preocupado hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, él alzó la vista y vio como Rika le sonreía.

- Sólo está exhausta, ha sido una noche larga… - él vio a su esposa quien tenía los ojos cerrados con lágrimas en las mejillas pero con la sonrisa más dulce que le vio en su vida.

- Tome… - el médico le entregó a su hijo envuelto en una manta y él sintió como el orgullo y la felicidad brotaban de su ser.

- Mira, Sakura – le habló despacito. Rika apreció con la bebé y también se la entregó a Shaoran. Sakura abrió los ojos y al estar el respaldar de la cama elevado no tuvo que moverse para verlos – nuestros angelitos…

- Mis bebés – dijo ella emocionada mirándolos con adoración, el pequeño abrió los ojitos y descubrieron que tenía los mismos ojos que Shaoran pero que al contrario de su hermana había nacido calvo – Los amo – les besó las manos y el sueño la venció, él iba a decir algo pero Rika no lo dejó:

- Déjala dormir, la trasladaremos a una habitación; dame a los niños, lo pondremos en el cunero y cuando Sakura despierte los llevaremos con ustedes – él asintió y vio como empezaban a mover la cama de ella. – Hizo un gran trabajo ¿Deseas acompañarla?

- Primero debo decirle a los demás como salió todo.

- Muy bien, yo te aviso dentro de unos minutos la habitación en que estará y prometo que esta vez no habrá confusiones – ambos rieron y Shaoran tuvo que entregarle a los bebés; vio como Rika se los llevaba.

- ¿Desea ser usted quien les de la buena nueva? – le preguntó el médico poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Sí

- ¡Felicidades! – le palmeó la espalda, se fue y Shaoran no tardó en seguirlo hacia la salida.

Las puertas de entrada al quirófano se hicieron presentes y él las atravesó feliz, conforme iba caminando se fue quitando el gorro, el traje y se los dio a un enfermero. Parecía que estuviera en una especie de trance… uno del que no se apresuraba en salir.

- ¡Shaoran! – Eriol y Tomoyo se levantaron de sus asientos con cara de sueño. _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué hora era?_

- ¡Hijo! – su suegro también se levantó.

- ¿Qué sucedió mocoso? – Touya dejó el café que bebía a un lado.

- Xiao Lang…

- Shaoran… - Yukito y Meiling lo miraron y al igual que el resto se acercxaron a él y él… no podía dejar de verlos con cara de tonto, de un tonto feliz…

- ¡¡Ya soy padre!! – Gritó con los brazos extendidos en señal de victoria - ¡¡Ya soy padre de un par de gemelos!! ¡¡Soy padre!! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y los gritos no tardaron en inundar el lugar…

_**¡Fin!**_

_**(a medias)**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¿Cómo están? Les cuento que yo estoy muy feliz… mi primera historia "casi" terminada porque falta el epílogo pero igual porque en un principio era aquí donde tenía que acabar y… ¡estoy emocionada!_

_Yendo al capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Espero que me haya salido lo suficientemente bien, si hay una queja respecto a lo del parto eso fue lo que una vez vi en la televisión, no la escena en sí pero eso es lo que me enteré que suele pasar con gemelos… la parte donde por fin los niños nacen casi lloro… es que me emociono mucho cuando escribo jejejeje. Díganme que les parece… nunca había escrito nada parecido ni nada que me emocionara tanto. Espero que las cosas no les haya parecido exageradas ni nada es que alguien me dijo eso y la verdad espero que este no te haya parecido igual porque he intentado que sea lo más realista posible. El epílogo no sé si va a tener una o dos partes pero por si acaso mejor no les adelanto nada… sólo les aviso que va a ser ambientado en cinco años después… ¿quieren que les narre los momentos después del grito de Shaoran? Según lo que me digan lo escribiré ¿ya? _

_Bueno, ahora sí me despido deseándoles lo mejor y deseosa de saber vuestra opinión._

_Att. _

_Clyo-Potter_


	9. Epílogo 1era Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro sólo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

**Cinco años después…**

- ¡Hien, Sora! ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Las risitas infantiles pronto se hicieron oír por todo el recinto pero el nada podía hacer. Ese par de niños eran unos revoltosos; ninguno parecía haber sacado su seriedad o al menos eso no parecía en ese momento.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa veraniega que habían alquilado para esas vacaciones; la escuela empezaría en unos días por lo tanto las vacaciones debían terminar pero sus hijos no parecían muy dispuestos a dejarlas terminar y manifestaban su negación corriendo por toda la casa, en pijama y lo malo es que esa semana a él le tocaba despertarlos y tenerlos listos porque a ella le correspondía el desayuno.

- ¡Alcánzanos, papi! – dijo mientras se reía un niño con sus mismos ojos y cabello tan castaño y desordenado como el de él. Esa era la razón por la que amigos y familiares decían que era un calco suyo.

- ¡Niños! ¡Vuelvan o me enojaré y hablo en serio! – gritó con los mamelucos en una mano, mamelucos que Sakura había dejado sobre la cama y había señalado previamente como la ropa de los niños para ese día siendo que ellos aún no se mostraban muy aptos para elegir su propia ropa (la última vez que los dejaron hacer eso, Sora terminó con un pantalón de Hien y Hien con su pijama de dormir diciendo que le gustaba mucho la pijama con estampado de diversos tipos de pelotas de juegos _al menos no se puso falda _– pensó Shaoran ese día)

- No te enojes, papi – dijo la niña de ojos tan verdes como su mamá y cabello castaño, largo hasta los codos.

- ¡Sora! – se enfadó su hermano obviamente porque su hermana no lo había seguido en la carrera.

- A ti te voy a regañar por no hacerme caso, Hien. Vamos, tengo que cambiarlos, el desayuno pronto estará listo.

- ¡¿En verdad?! – a Hien le gustaba comer, no cualquier comida sino la comida de su mamá y pese a su corta edad sabía muy bien distinguir la semana en la que cocinaba su mamá y en la que cocinaba su papá, no es que no le gustara la comida de su papá pero la de su mamá tenía algo…

- En verdad – aseguró él con una sonrisa mientras le abrochaba el mameluco a Sora quien se metió al armario de abrigos para ponérselo y sólo salió para que su papá se lo abroche – y si no nos apresuramos se puede molestar, ya sabes que anda un poco… rara – dijo en palabras simples para su hijo, aunque esa palabra lo hizo pensar… más _¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura esas semanas?_

- Ah…

- ¿Papi? – él giró la cara y vio a su hija.

- ¿Qué pasa, hija?

- Quiero ir al baño…

- ¿Qué? – _¿por qué se lo decía justo cuando acababa de vestirla?_

- Quiero ir al baño – dijo mientras Hien se metía en el mismo armario en el que se había metido ella para ponerse su respectiva ropa.

- Ah, bueno, espera un momento y…

- Quiero ir al baño… _ya_ – dijo enfatizando la última palabra para demostrar la urgencia de su situación y Shaoran la notó al ver como su hija contraía las piernitas.

- En este momento te…

- ¿Papá? – llamó Hien

- ¿Sí?

- No puedo salir…

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo salir, la entrada se… - sonidos de la cerradura de la puerta del armario – atascó. Papi, sácame. No me gusta estar encerrado y está oscuro y…

- ¡Papi!

- ¿Eh? – Giró su cabeza bruscamente - ¿Qué pasa, Sora?

- Quiero ir al baño, ahora.

- Papá, ¡quiero salir! – Oyó los golpeteos de Hien contra la puerta.

- Ya voy, esperen – se levantó del piso (había estado arrodillado) – Un momento – sacar a su hijo llevaría tiempo, llevar a Sora al baño también lo llevaría, el baño estaba en la segunda planta al fondo del pasillo y para colmo tenía que sacarle esa cosa que ya le había puesto. Sólo quedaba una opción: - ¡¡Sakura!! – llamó desesperado.

Era patético lo sabía pero por alguna razón de la vida las madres y mujeres de cualquier tipo (solteras, casadas, divorciadas, viudas con o sin hijos) siempre tendían a tener las solución para _ese _tipo de problemas _¿Pero qué esperaban que hiciera? Era el padre de un par de gemelos que lo volvían loco con la vitalidad que le habían sacado a la madre y que encima querían dos cosas igual de urgentes y necesarias y ¡¡al mismo tiempo!!_

- Ya voy, ya voy ¿Qué pasa? – apareció Sakura, en la estancia, igual de hermosa y gentil que años antes. Su expresión hasta ahora alegre cambió por una de confusión en cuanto vio la expresión casi horrorizada de su marido - ¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?

- Toma – cogió a la niña de la cintura, la elevo del piso sin darle la vuelta por lo que su espalda le era visible mas no su carita de seguro ya contraída por la necesidad – Llévatela.

- ¿Qué? – Sakura la agarró y la puso en el suelo viéndolos a ambos con cara de no entender nada - ¿Por qué… y… - observó a su alrededor y pareció notar algo o más bien la ausencia de _alguien –_ ¿y Hien?

- ¡Mami! – se oyó un gritito ahogado seguido de un fuerte golpe en la puerta.

- ¡HIEN! – Sakura iba a ir hasta el armario que fue donde oyó los gritos pero Sora la detuvo.

- Mami…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero ir al baño y ya no aguanto – casi lloró.

Sakura vio a Shaoran y a la niña y entonces lo comprendió.

- Tú, sácalo y yo la llevo ¡Ahora! – le gritó al ver que no se movía. Es que Shaoran era el colmo, cada vez que no podía resolver algo sólo siempre recurría a ella, claro está en los asuntos de sus hijos porque por lo demás era un hombre perfectamente eficiente y autosuficiente.

- Eso precisamente estaba pensando. – dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta de donde provenían los golpes y llamados de su pequeño hijo y se dispuso a sacarlo cuanto antes; después de todo sólo tenía cinco años y quien sabe cuantos traumas infantiles puede acarrear el encierro involuntario en un espacio oscuro y cerrado…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- No puedo creerlo.

- Pues créelo Tomoyo, casi nos da algo en ese instante, con Hien a punto de un trauma por un encierro y Sora no pudiendo llegar al baño – bebió un sorbo del té que tenía en su taza y puso toda su atención en el paisaje de la cafetería en donde se encontraba con Tomoyo quien no había dudado en reírse cuando le contó el tropiezo que tuvieron antes de salir de la casa de verano.

- Shaoran sale con otra chica.

- ¡¿Qué?! - se atoró - ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Vaya, vaya. Lo siento pero era la única forma, amiga. Te distrajiste y me dejaste hablando sola – dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero con su boca.

- Ay, Tomoyo, no bromees con esas cosas – bebió más de su té.

- Saliste muy posesiva o estás muy posesiva, una de dos pero me atrevería a pensar que es la segunda ¿Qué tanto le pasa señora Li? Está diferente… – aproximó su cara a la de su amiga y empezó a observarla detenidamente mientras Sakura se incomodaba más todavía, tanto que empezó a sonrojarse.

- Tomoyo yo…

- ¡Lo sabía! – se rió y dio un pequeño aplauso - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

- ¿Decir? ¿Decir q-q-que cosa? – empezó a tartamudear y sus manos a sudar, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga _¿en verdad era tan evidente? _

- No nos hagamos las tontas Sakurita. Tengo un hijo ¿sabes? – dijo mientras se comía su tarta de chocolate muy lentamente como degustando el momento.

- Yo también pero…

- Te da miedo ¿verdad?

- ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Lo juro!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Estamos hablando de lo mismo ¿no? – Tomoyo la veía con esa cara de _se todo lo que te pasa aunque no me quieras decir _y ante eso se sentía como niña regañada.

- Creo… creo que sí…

- ¡Qué bueno! – Aplaudió de nuevo – ¡Shaoran se pondrá muy feliz! Ya lo imagino… - suspiró soñadora.

- Ese es _precisamente_ mi problema – murmuró bajito pero Tomoyo si la oyó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A nada – negó repetidamente con las manos pero su amiga se las bajó y la observó detenidamente.

- Shaoran adora a sus hijos. No creo que se vaya a negar a otro hijo, además de que es un hombre responsable y tú misma me dijiste que incluso lo habían hablado y que ninguno de los dos veía problema en que te volvieras a embarazar y…

- No, es que ese no es el problema – se soltó del agarre de su amiga – se que Shaoran adora a sus hijos y se que lo haría también con este – se sobó el vientre plano pero que pronto se haría más grande – lo que sucede es que… a Shaoran mi embarazo lo pone… mal – agachó la mirada y por eso no pudo ver como Tomoyo aguantaba la risa pero se dio cuenta cuando la morena lanzó la carcajada más larga en lo que iba de la mañana.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡No te lo dije para que te rieras!

- Lo-lo siento, no quise, pero es que…- volvió a reirse y Sakura se sonrojó porque toda la gente las estaba viendo.

- La gente nos está viendo – la agarró por la manga de su blusa y la obligó a ver a las personas que las observaban.

- Es que es muy gracioso – se calmó un poco.

- No es gracioso.

- Ay, tranquilízate, amiga, ya verás que en cuanto le digas se va a poner muy feliz.

- No es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya te conté lo que sucedió cuando le dije que estuve embarazada por primera vez.

- Lo cogiste en un mal día, tú misma lo dijiste…

- Sí pero… - _¿cómo explicarle a Tomoyo que cuando ella se embarazada a Shaoran lo ponía tan nervioso que si seguía con ella era sólo porque la quería? Es que ella se ponía muy diferente cuando esperaba un hijo, de hecho era completamente diferente. – _Tomoyo, lo que pasa es que cuando yo me embarazo me pongo diferente…

- Lógico, a todas nos pasa

- Es imposible – se rascó la frente – tendrías que verlo con tus propios ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que se lo voy a decir hoy, en la reunión familiar a la que obviamente están invitados ¡Y no vayas a decir que no Tomoyo porque soy capaz de ir a buscarlos a ti y a Eriol y arrastrarlos a la casa hasta que vengan y no quiero peros! – bufó molesta.

Su amiga sólo la quedó viendo un tanto sorprendida, sabía que Sakura se ponía algo sensible con el embarazo pero en el anterior no pudo estar mucho con su amiga porque ella tenía otras cosas y problemas en mente; pero si se puso así al hablar con ella de algo tan trivial como una comida ya imaginaba a Shaoran con ella todo el proceso hasta el final y eso que ella sí estuvo con Sakura en el parto ¿E_ntonces era cierto? ¿Shaoran podría aguantar otra experiencia parecida sin caer en un colapso nervioso? La pregunta era: ¿Cómo lo tomaría?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Listo para enfrentar a tu adorado cuñado?

- Cállate, Eriol – dijo con evidente mal humor.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Shaoran levantó la vista y muy cerca de él pudo ver la cara de su divertido amigo.

- Aléjate, tonto – retrocedió espantado aún de rodillas.

En la oficina de Shaoran Li sólo se pudo oír la voz cantarina de Eriol burlándose de él como siempre. Ambos se encontraban ahí, el dueño buscando una carpeta que necesitaba llevarse a casa pero que al parecer había huido de su escritorio y el otro se encontraba molestándolo y esperándolo para poder irse juntos a casa del primero donde lo estarían esperando sus respectivas esposas.

- ¿Qué buscas Shoaran? – le preguntó olvidado de la broma anterior para no molestar más al otro.

- Ya te lo dije, busco una carpeta que… - palpó con su mano el escritorio y siendo que estaba totalmente ordenado no podía estar ahí sin que la hubiera visto _¿no?_ Volvió a agachar la cabeza para asomarla al piso debajo del mueble pero nada.

- ¿Acaso es esta?

Shaoran alzó la vista y sólo pudo ver a Eriol sentado negligentemente sobre su escritorio además de que estaba sosteniendo una carpeta verde parecida a la que estaba buscando, de hecho muy parecida a la que estaba buscando…

Contó hasta diez para aguantarse las ganas de matar a ese sujeto que se hacía llamar su amigo _¡Era insoportable!_

- ¿Es esa mi carpeta? – preguntó con la voz helada.

- Mmmm, creo que sí, toma – se la extendió y Shaoran se la arrancó de las manos, la observó ¡Y sí era! Lo miró de forma asesina que tuvo la virtud de causarle a Eriol… ningún efecto _¡Rayos!_

- ¿Se puede saber por qué si sabías que la estaba buscando no me la diste desde un principio sino que esperaste hasta que me duela la cabeza y las rodillas de tanto buscar?

- Ah… no sé es que te veías tan entretenido buscando que…

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco ¡diez! ¡Quiero matarlo! Pero Sakura me mataría a mi primero…_

_- _Shaoran ¡Shaoran! – chasqueó los dedos frente a sus ojos - ¡¡Shaoran!!

- ¿Eh?

- Por fin, creí que te había pasado algo.

- Lo único que me pasa eres tú y…

- Cuidado amigo, ya me casé y no creo que a Sakura le agrade mucho el hecho de que me estés hablando de esa forma_ - _se rió y el aludido se puso verde del asco. _Eriol y él ¡¡Qué asco, qué asco!!_

- Deja de decir estupideces, y no me refería es eso ¡Que te quede bien claro!

- ¡Ufff! Menos mal – se rió y tuvo que agacharse para evitar el sujetapapeles de metal que le lanzó Shaoran. – Entendí, entendí ya no te molesto. Pero ya hablando en serio ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Y todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntarme lo que me pasa!

- No hablo de eso – se rió – me refiero a que estás muy distraído, más de lo normal y no creo que sea porque hoy te toca visitar a tu suegro.

- Claro que no, no me molesta en lo absoluto visitar al Sr. Kinomoto, me agrada, lo que fastidia es que ahí está el estúpido de Touya Kinomoto.

La risa de Eriol pronto se hizo oír pero se detuvo rápido.

- De todas formas, no creo que sea eso lo único que te tiene así.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Shaoran confundido.

- Ya te lo dije, estás más distraído que de costumbre. Un ejemplo: esa carpeta. No la tomé para molestarte, no te lo dije es cierto pero no la escondí sólo la tomé cuando te agachaste a buscarla. Algo más te pasa, amigo.

- ¿Y yo que sé?

- De todas formas no creo que lo averigüemos ahora. Será mejor que vayamos a casa, las chicas deben estar esperándonos.

_¿Estoy distraído? ¿Más de lo normal? Tal vez sea cierto pero me es imposible no estar así cuando Sakura ha estado más rara de lo normal ¿Qué le pasa?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Por fin! Cualquiera diría que se habían fugado – dijo la voz cantarina de Tomoyo apenas cruzaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién… Hola chicos – saludó Sakura apareciendo en la sala con un abrigo de lana. Fue hasta donde Shaoran, lo besó en la mejilla y luego abrazó a Eriol – Ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Y los niños? – preguntaron Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo a lo que las mujeres rieron.

- Los fuimos a dejar a casa de papá y le dije que luego iríamos porque íbamos a esperarlos a ustedes.

- ¿Entonces están listas?

- Sí, Eriol – le contestó su esposa mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la puerta, la abrieron y se quedaron ahí parados esperando… esperando que alguno de los dos castaños se movieran.

- ¿Piensan venir o no?

- ¿Eh? – ellos pegaron un respingo.

- Cl-claro – él no sabía ni qué hacer, la curiosidad, los nervios y la impaciencia lo dominaban _¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura? ¿Por qué estaba rara? ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativa? - _¿Vamos? – le preguntó.

- Sí, ella le tomó la mano y salieron de la casa, la cerraron y subieron al auto de Eriol donde ya se encontraba la otra pareja.

- _Ánimo Sakura…_ - se dijo mentalmente mientras apretaba los ojos y las manos dejando a Shaoran incluso más confundido que antes.

_¿Será algo grave?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡Muchachos, bienvenidos! – Fujitaka los recibió como siempre: con una sonrisa amable irradiándole el rostro.

- ¡Hola papá! – saludó Sakura abrazando a su padre.

- Buenas tardes.

- Hola, Shaoran, pasa hijo – le abrió paso y vio, detrás de ellos vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol - ¡Chicos!

- Buenas tardes, señor – ellos entraron y caminaron junto al resto hacia la sala donde los estaban esperando Touya, Yukito con su hija, una niña de ocho años con sus mismos ojos y cabello.

- ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó Tomoyo despojándose de su abrigo.

- Llamó diciendo que su vuelo se retrasó y que por lo tanto no podrá venir.

- Es una lástima… - murmuró Sakura.

- ¿Por?

- ¿Eh? – Ella alzó la vista y notó como todos la veían curiosos, ser sonrojó un poco - ¿Y los niños? – rebatió.

- Detrás de ti – le dijo su hermano señalando a los gemelos y al hijo de Eriol y Tomoyo - ¿Qué te pasa, mosntruo?

- ¡Que no soy un monstruo! – Exclamó molesta… más de lo usual.

- Oye cálmate, ni que hubiera dicho algo malo – se levantó e intentó acercarse a su hermana quien le apuntaba con el dedo.

- ¡Ese es tu problema, Touya, nunca piensas!

- Hijos… los niños escuchan… - todos vieron a los cuatro pequeños reunidos en torno a los adultos y notaron que en efecto se mostraban confundidos.

- Los llevaré a buscar unos juguetes… vamos pequeños – les tomó las manos a los gemelos y su hijo y la hija de Yukito no tardaron en seguirla.

- Sakura, cálmate, no grites…

- ¡No me importa lo que tú quieras, hermano! – arrojó su bolso al mueble y Yukito tuvo que evitar que le diera en plena cara.

- ¡Sakura! – la regañó su padre.

- ¡Ustedes son unos insensibles! – Gritó y salió furibunda de la sala rumbo a la cocina.

_Insensible… Insensible… ¡Recordaba esa palabra!... Sakura se lo decía cuando…_

- ¡Oye, mocoso! – Touya le tiró un almohadón.

- ¿Qué? – se lo tiró de vuelta.

- ¿Qué le pasa al mosntruo?

- ¡¡Que no soy un monstruo!! – Gritó Sakura desde la cocina y todos los hombres presentes en la habitación se encogieron por puro reflejo.

- Es verdad… - susurró Eriol - ¿Por eso estabas distraído?

- ¿Qué? - _¿Ahora este de qué hablaba?_

- De eso… - le explicó.

- Eriol no te entiendo – se quejó y vio al resto y notó que los otros también veían a Eriol como bicho raro.

- No importa ¿Qué le pasa al mo… - se arrepintió – a Sakura?

- Sí, esto es normal, Sakura no es brusca y hoy me tiró esto; nunca la he visto arrojarle las cosas a alguien…

_¿Arrojarle las cosas a alguien?… claro que Sakura sí arrojaba las cosas a las personas pero sólo cuándo estaba molesta, demasiado molesta y eso sólo había sucedido cuando…_

- Es verdad, Shaoran, mi hija no suele tener estos arranques

- ¿Acaso está en su periodo? – soltó su cuñado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya me habría dado cuenta… - todos lo miraron – bueno… no es muy difícil si ella… es decir… cuando pasa… ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Yo no tengo por qué estar explicándoles estas cosas! – Se cruzó de brazos y vio para otro lado para que no vean lo rojo que estaba.

_¡Por supuesto que era capaz de saber cuando Sakura estaba con "eso"! Le era lo más evidente en las cuestiones de ella y eso era porque esa semana en la que ella lo tenía no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado porque el cuerpo le dolía… de la misma forma que ella no permitía que se le acercase porque le fastidiaba su presencia y era cuando…_

¡Eso es! ¡Soy un estúpido! – dijo en voz alta causando que todos lo miraran.

- ¿Qué? Ya sabemos que eres un estúpido, Li, pero de eso a decirlo en voz alta – era obvio que Touya no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo.

- Cállate, Kinomoto.

- Hijo ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada – empezó a alejarse del sitio donde estaba – tengo primero que hablar con Sakura y siguiendo la acción a las palabras pronto estaba con ella en la cocina, sólo que ella aún no notaba se presencia.

- Soy una tonta… ni siquiera puedo preparar chocolate caliente… - lloraba desconsolada.

- Tal vez se te haría más fácil si encendieras la estufa, cariño – Shaoran se le acercó y encendió la dichosa estufa. Sakura se agachó y vio que en efecto: antes no había fuego.

- Ah…

- ¿Dejarás de llorar? – le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Ese no es tu problema – se secó un par de lágrimas – si quiero llorar puedo hacerlo y… - él la besó sorpresivamente y ella sólo pudo corresponderle lentamente – E… eso por qué fue…

- ¿No puedo besarte?

- Claro que sí, pero… ¿Por qué fue?

- Digamos que… es en honor a la noticia que yo sé me vas a dar pero tú no te atreves a dármela.

- ¿Eh? – él rió.

- Lo que oíste…

- Es que… - se rascó la frente de la misma forma que solía hacerlo Hien cuando se confundía; era cierto, Sora se parecía físicamente a Sakura, y Hien a él, pero lo raro era que en cuestiones de distracción, ingenuidad, y confusión se parecía a su madre; al contrario de Sora que era un poco más avispada que su hermano pero era más tímida y Hien era el que sacaba la car por los dos cuando hacían alguna travesura. Sin duda ese para se complementaba y al ser muy unidos (cosa típica en gemelos) eran un caos - ¿De qué te ríes? – él la observó sorprendido _¿Se había estado riendo? Porque para que ella lo notara…_

_- _Pensaba en nuestros hijos.

- ¿Qué hay con ellos?

- Me fijaba en algunos gestos tuyos que sacó Hien y en las personalidades tan dispares de los dos y…

- Ah… - se rió – bueno sí pero… - él decidió aventurarse al ver que Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo que él le insinuaba.

- Y también pensaba en cómo sería nuestro futuro hijo.

- Ellos son algo especiales aunque… ¿Nuestro futuro hijo?

- ¿Cómo sab… - se tapó la boca con las manos y él rió más fuerte.

- ¿Qué como lo sé? – Ella asintió – Eres algo transparente, cariño, me es fácil deducir cuando algo te pasa, lo que no me es fácil es saber lo que te pasa – ambos rieron.

- ¿En verdad… lo sabes? – ella agachó la cabeza y sus manos por instinto fueron a parar a su vientre.

- Sí, lo sé – una de sus manos también le acariciaron el vientre y luego tomó una de las manos de Sakura y se la llevó a la boca para darle un beso - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Te lo dijo Tomoyo?

- ¿Así que Tomoyo lo supo antes que yo? – no quiso sonar ofendido pero sonó así…

- No te ofendas por favor – se colocó un mechón de cabellos traes la oreja – es que no sabía cómo reaccionarías…

- ¿Cómo reaccionaría? – Ahora sí se molestó - ¿Acaso te he dado razones para pensar que reaccionaría mal? ¿No soy un buen padre, acaso? – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero ella lo abrazó por la espalda.

- No te vayas – pidió recargando su cabeza en la espalda de él - por favor…

- ¿Por qué pensaste que reaccionaría mal? – Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Ven – le dijo guiándolo hasta una silla, ella se sentó junto a él – quiero explicártelo pero escucha primero ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, el otro día, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me alegré mucho; no sabes cuánto y en verdad lo primero que pensé fue en decírtelo, estaba tan emocionada que empecé a pensar en la forma en que reaccionarías y…

- ¿Y? – la animó elevándole la cara que ella había bajado.

- Recordé lo que pasó la primera vez… - él quitó la mano de su cara – no te enojes por favor – le tomó la misma mano que él había alejado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Te lo dije aquella vez, lo hice porque tuve miedo… miedo que estoy seguro, ahora, no siento ¿Por qué entonces? – inquirió dolido y ella sintió incluso más dolida por hacerlo sentir así.

- Es que no fue sólo tu reacción de esa vez… fue la que tuviste durante el… embarazo – la cara se le desencajó.

- ¡Me estás reprochando que… ¡yo no tuve la culpa! ¡Fue… fue… ¡No lo sé, Sakura, sólo pasó! – se paró y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

- ¡Y no digo eso, Shaoran! ¡No me malinterpretes! – también se levantó.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo "interprete"?

- No seas irónico, por favor.

- Háblame claro, por favor – dijo firme y ella estalló:

- ¡No quería hacerte sufrir! ¿De acuerdo? ¡No quería! – se agarró la cabeza con las manos, se dio vuelta y en esa posición empezó a hablar – No quería hacerte sufrir porque soy diferente cuando estoy esperando… te hago infeliz, lo sé… y tú tienes que lidiar conmigo cuando ni siquiera yo quiero lidiar conmigo misma.

- ¿Qué? – se le acercó, le dio vuelta y vio como ella lloraba – Sakura…

- Es verdad, cuando estoy embarazada me fastidia todo, me fastidias tú, la gente, la casa; me dan ganas de irme a cualquier lado pero al mismo tiempo no puedo porque mi corazón no me deja, te quiero cerca pero también te quiero lejos; me irrita cuando en la cocina no hay lo que quiero comer y me irrita más no poder comer lo que quiero cuando lo quiero, como el chocolate caliente – señaló la olla que Shaoran ya había apagado ¡No se hacía rápido! – Él rió - ¡No te rías!

- Lo siento…

- No basta ¡No entiendes! No me gusta… no me gusta estarte molestando para que me compres las cosas. No me gusta el dolor de espalda, las estúpidas náuseas, los mareos ¡No me gusta vomitar, me da asco! – se cubrió la boca y arrugó el gesto de solo imaginar lo que dijo – tampoco me gustan mis pies durante la noche cuando ya me voy a acostar porque se ven horribles aparte de que me duelen y no me gusta… no me gusta – tomó aire - ¡No me gusta verme gorda porque siento que ya no te gusto y por eso no me buscas en la noche como siempre! – Finalizó respirando agitada mientras se sentaba en la silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza oculta en sus manos.

- Sakura…

- No me hables… no ahora…

- De acuerdo… - él rió mentalmente y antes de que ella lo pidiese sacó dos jarros y del anaquel, para luego verter el contenido de la olla en ellos, los tomó con cuidado y los puso en la mesa junto a Sakura, aparte revisó la nevera y vio que había una tarta de chocolate de seguro para servir como postren luego de la cena… _lo siento pero es por una buena causa…_, partió dos tajadas y las colocó en dos platos y los llevó también a la mesa; para ese entonces Sakura ya había levantado la cabeza y olía con los ojos cerrados el aroma del chocolate y se le abrieron los ojos emocionados cuando vieron el pastel.

- ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor – se frotó las manos, iba a partir un trozo pero Shaoran la detuvo: - ¿Qué?

- Espera olvidé los cubiertos…

- Descuida, no importa, además que quiero comer…

- ¿Ahora? – ella agachó la mirada.

- Sí – arrancó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, empezó a masticar con un gusto que Shaoran simplemente envidió ese placer por la comida, a él le daba igual aunque cuando se trataba de chocolate… Él también empezó a comer y pronto los platos y los jarros estuvieron vacíos y sus manos llenas de chocolate.

¿Qué tal ahora? – preguntó sonriendo mientras Sakura se relamió los dedos y luego se los limpiaba con una servilleta que también le pasó a Shaoran.

- Bastante mejor – se rió pero pronto su expresión cambió – lo siento – musitó.

- Claro que no – le acarició la mejilla – quien lo siente soy yo… y lo siento por hacerte pensar que soy un infeliz a tu lado…

- Yo…

- Déjame acabar – pidió suavecito y ella sólo sonrió dulcemente – puede… no digo que sea completamente verdad pero puede que sí me tortures un poquito en esos meses – los dos rieron – pero no significa que sea un infeliz y ¿Sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – cerró los ojos ante las suaves caricias en torno a sus ojos.

- Porque te amo y adoro.

- Pero te molesto con mis antojos y…

- Puede que sean un poco molestos pero es la forma que tengo de sentirme útil con eso. Porque yo también colaboré en ese embarazo – ella enrojeció – y si tú me pides que compre o prepare cosas…

- ¿Extrañas?

- Sí – volvió a reír – dirás que soy masoquista pero me gusta cuando te molestas porque no cocino rápido, se vuelve un reto y los retos me gustan.

- Eres el colmo…

- Tal vez, pero me gusta, también me gusta cuando te duele la espalda porque me dejas masajearte y me gusta porque te siento a ti y a nuestro hijo, me relaja; las náuseas, los mareos y los vómitos me permiten cuidarte; contra el asco no puedo hacer nada pero si puedo hacerlo juro que lo pongo en práctica desde ya los dos rieron – tus pies se ven hermosos, son tan chiquitos…

- Fetichista – ella ocultó sus pies de la vista de él y él rió más.

- Y sobre todo me encantas cuando te embarazas porque te ves adorable, me encanta tu vientre y tu rostro cuando estás en eso; te pones hermosa…

- ¡Shaoran! – ocultó su rostro.

- Es verdad – le tomó la cara con ambas manos – y me gustas mucho, lo que lamento es no verte así muy seguido y sobre que no te busco como siempre – ella volvió a sonrojarse – no lo hago porque no quiero molestarte ni ser insistente para no perturbarte.

- Te amo – murmuró ella conmovida y lo besó para luego abrazarlo.

- Yo también te amo – le acarició el pelo y la espalda.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya se arreglaron – dijo Eriol apareciendo con Yukito en la cocina.

- ¡Eriol!

- Ya no interrumpo pero todos tenemos hambre y cuando digo todos, es todos.

- Es verdad – Yukito se hizo a un lado y en la entrada vieron a Fuijtaka, Tomoyo y Touya siendo jalados por todos los pequeños.

- Vamos abuelo – decía Hien.

- Tío apresúrate – le hizo coro Sora.

- Vamos, mami – el niño de Eriol dejó de empujar a Touya para empujar a su mamá.

- ¡Tengo hambre! - se quejó la niña de Yukito.

- ¡Mami, mami, tenemos hambre! – Hien y Sora corrieron hacia Sakura y la abrazaron pero Sora pronto empezó a jalar a su papá: - Papi, quiero comer, Hien dijo que el abuelo le dijo que había torta de chocolate – la niña se relamió los labios y más al ver las sobras en los platos - ¡Yo quiero!

- ¡Yo también quiero papá!

- ¡Y yo! – saltaron los otros dos.

- Parece que aquí más de uno tiene hambre – dijo Fujitaka sonriendo ante a reacción de los niños.

- Está bien pero luego quiero decirles algo importante.

- ¿No vas a gritar, monstruo?

- ¡Que no soy un monstruo, hermano! – puso sus manos en la cintura e hizo el mismo puchero que tenían Sora y Hien en ese momento porque Shaoran había alejado los platos.

Todos rieron y Sakura enrojeció pero volvió a reír y a suspirar, de seguro nada pero nada se igualaría a ese día en que sus hijos la vieron por primera vez…

_**Continuará… **_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Para los que querían ver la parte del grito van a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo que si va a ser el final de esta linda y divertida historia que por cierto voy a extrañar mucho ¡No puedo creer que se me acabe! Es que era muy divertido escribirla… la historia ya está escrita y solo tengo que pasarla en la computadora… pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?_

_Espero sinceramente que les guste este capítulo y puedan comentármelo. A mí el principio me encantó pero en el siguiente se van a enterar de todo lo que pasó luego del parto._

_Ahora sí. Nos vemos y les dedico un gran y caluroso aplauso._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _

_PD: Para los fanáticos de Harry Potter los invito a leer mi nueva historia, es un drabble (o así creo que le llaman jijiji) dedicado a mi pareja favorita de esos libros Harry y Ginny y se llama: **"La utopía de mi vida".**_

_Ahora sí me voy, se cuidan y me comentan ¿Sí?_


	10. Epílogo 2da Parte

_**Declaimer: **__Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, hecha por las Clamp. Este fanfic este hecho sin fines de lucro solo es para divertirse leyendo._

_**Sumary: **__¿Cómo se siente Shaoran ante la noticia de que va a ser padre? ¿Cómo pasa la espera por la venida de su bebé? ¿Cómo afronta el momento de la llegada de su hijo/a? Sakura también lo está esperando pero… ¿Alguien alguna vez se ha dignado a preguntarle a él como se siente? Los momentos más difíciles de un hombre enamorado… ¿Sobrevivirá? _

_**¡Ya soy padre!**_

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Felicidades, Xiao Lang!

- ¡Soy abuelo! – rió el profesor Kinomoto.

- ¡Y yo tía! ¡Somos tíos, Eriol! ¡Qué felicidad! – celebraron loa Hiragizawa

- ¡Felicidades, Shaoran! – lo abrazó.

- Gracias Yukito – le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Mocoso, explícanos una cosa… - todos dejaron de abrazarse y celebrar para prestarle atención a Touya.

- No empieces Kinomoto, sólo alégrate que ya tienes sobrinos y ya.

- Pues es precisamente eso lo que quiero que nos expliques – se cruzó de brazos.

- Es verdad… no había pensado en ese detalle.

- ¿Cuál detalle, Tomoyo?

- Ese detalle, Eriol, el de…

- El de los sobrinos… - terminó Touya.

- ¿Qué sucede con los… un momento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No lo ven? – les preguntó ella a Yukito y a Fujitaka quiénes habían formulado la pregunta – Xiao Lang dijo sobrinos "padre de un par de gemelos" ¿No lo ven?

- ¿Shaoran? – él vio a sus amigos y familiares pero quedó igual de extrañado que ellos.

- ¿No lo sabían? ¿Sakura no se los dijo? – Ellos negaron – vaya… y yo creí que había sido el único sorprendido de la noche.

- Mocoso… ¿tampoco lo sabías?

- Sí… más o menos – se rascó la nuca – puede ser…

- ¡Eres el padre, Shaoran!

- Ya lo sé, Yukito.

- ¡Xiao Lang! Eres el colmo… ni tú lo sabías…

- Al principio no, pero luego sí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Shaoran? – Eriol se le acercó.

- Sakura había querido darme la sorpresa pero la sorpresa se adelantó por lo que tuvo que decírmelo hoy mismo cuando estaba a punto de llevarla al hospital…

- Ah… entonces ayer… - se tranquilizó Tomoyo – por un momento pensé que te habías enterado en el parto.

- No y no.

- Fue hoy y no en el parto. No ayer.

- Te equivocas, Xiao Lang; fue ayer.

- No, hoy…

- El hoy es ayer – le explicó su suegro.

- ¿Qué?

- Son las ocho de la mañana.

- ¿Las ocho de la mañana? Pero si yo…

- Sakura y tú entraron al quirófano a las seis de la mañana – le informó Yukito.

- ¿En serio?

- Muy en serio, amigo, muy en serio.

- Entonces estuvimos en el quirófano ¡¿Dos horas?! – se sorprendió _¿Todo ese tiempo había estado dando a luz? ¿Todo el nacimiento, el dolor, las contracciones habían durado ¡dos horas!? Con razón quedó tan adolorida y cansada…_

- A todo eso, hijo ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Sakura?

- Sí, a qué otra Sakura nos referimos, a mi hermana por supuesto.

- Ah… Sasaki dijo que la trasladarían a una habitación y que luego me diría cual era prometiéndome antes no cometer ninguna confusión – Tomoyo y Meiling rieron.

- Era de esperarse por parte de Rika – dijeron.

- ¿Y mis nietos? ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Qué son, Shaoran? – Yukito se le acercó y él lo vio raro.

- Personas… - algunos rodaron los ojos y otros rieron en voz baja – ¿Qué? Es verdad – ellos volvieron a reír - ¿Me van a decir por qué se ríen?

- No me refería a eso – dijo paciente – preguntaba sobre si son dos niños, dos niñas, o un niño y una niña.

- Ah… - él rió – lo tercero.

- ¡La parejita! – aplaudió Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

- Así es – aceptó orgulloso.

- ¿Y qué nombre le pondrán? Porque deben decírmelo para ponerlo en la ropita, sus mantas y sus cosas y…

- Tranquila, Tomoyo – la calmó Eriol al ver que ella se emocionaba de más.

- ¿No has pensado en los nombres?

- No, Kinomoto, no lo he pensado pero estoy seguro que a Sakura se le habrá ocurrido algo por lo que tendré que preguntarle primero.

- ¿Te imaginas a tus hijos sin nombre, Xiao Lang? No dejarán de molestarlos ¡Qué malo eres!

- No se quedarán sin nombre por siempre, Meiling, yo no soy como otra que nombró a su hija cuando tenía tres meses de nacida.

- ¡Era una decisión difícil! – se defendió.

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser poner un nombre?

- Dos nombres, son dos hijos.

- Bien dicho, Yuki…

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de perderse en la búsqueda del nombre para sus hijos…

Los segundos pasaron, los minutos transcurrieron y las horas se hicieron presentes y nada. Tomoyo había quedado con Meiling y Eriol en traerle ropa para los niños, para Sakura y para él porque no había querido apartarse del hospital hasta ver a Sakura despierta. Fujitaka había ido con Yukito a la cafetería para desayunar y traer algo de comer a los únicos que quedaban de los interesados en Sakura, en la sala de espera: Shaoran y Touya.

- ¿Se te ocurrió algo, mocoso?

- Nada y deja de fastidiarme – el silencio los invadió.

- Serás un buen padre – Shaoran alzó la cabeza y empezó a ver a sus alrededor _¿Quién dijo eso? _- ¿Dijiste algo? – su cuñado gruñó.

- Lo que oíste.

- ¿Qué? - _¿su persona era capaz de aguantar más sorpresas?_ Al parecer sí porque lo que oyó no se lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.

- Con eso no quiero decir que vaya a dejar de molestarte sólo estoy diciendo que si Sakura te escogió y fuiste capaz de quedarte con ella hasta el final a pesar de haber cometido todas las tonterías que hiciste en la noche es porque serás un buen padre o al menos tienes esperanzas de lograrlo.

- Gr-gracias. No sé qué decir - _¡Dios! ¡Era increíble!_

- No digas nada pero si se lo dices a alguien más te mato aunque seas el esposo de mi hermana y el padre de mis sobrinos y lo que te dije el día de la boda queda en pie ya lo sabes y no lo olvides – pasó por su lado y le golpeó la cabeza antes de irse a la cafetería junto a sus padre y su mejor amigo.

_¿Cómo iba a olvidar el día de la boda? ¿Cómo olvidaría ese día?_

- Como si fuera fácil… ¡ja! – Se levantó y vio a través de la ventana las nubes, el cielo y el sol radiante - ¡Qué cielo para más hermoso!

- Supongo que es eso lo que pensaba Sakura cuando la fui a ver.

- ¡Sasaki!

- Hola, Li; vengo a decirte que Sakura ya despertó y le llevaré a los niños en unos minutos – la sonrisa de él se ensanchó pero recordó al resto.

- Pero los demás ¿Quién les dirá?

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré… apenas vea a alguno se lo digo – sonrió – Ve, Sakura, debe estar esperándote.

- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Sasaki!

- No hay de qué ah… por cierto…

- ¿Qué?

- Felicidades, son unos niños hermosos – ambos sonrieron y Shaoran salió corriendo en busca de Sakura pero… tuvo que regresar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en cuanto lo vio de regreso.

- ¿El número de la habitación es…? – se sonrojó y Rika rió más; nunca espero ver a Shaoran Li, ese niño serio de primaria, comportarse de esa forma.

- Vamos, te llevaré con ella.

- Gracias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La luz entraba por la ventana irradiando toda la habitación, la cual tenía un leve tono crema y en el centro con la cama pegada hacia a la pared estaba… ella viendo el exterior a través de la ventana, en un momento dado giró su cabeza levemente…

- Hola – dijo suave.

- Hola – le sonrió, entró al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí - ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada – intentó acomodarse pero se quejó al instante – esto aún duele.

- No te muevas…

- Ya lo hice – los dos rieron. Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla a la derecha de Sakura con la puerta frente a él.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo, cariño – le tomó las manos y le besó la frente.

- Gracias por haber estado ahí, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

- Imagino que lo mismo que yo sin ti – sonrió.

- ¿Y qué sería? – se movió despacio, lo suficiente para estar más sentada que acostada (el respaldar de la cama estaba elevado)

- No lo sé pero no sería nada razonable – los dos rieron pero pronto Shaoran le acarició una mejilla y justo cuando iba a besarla alguien tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijeron los dos.

- Buenos días – Rika entró jalando algo que no se veía por estar aún afuera.

- Hola Rika ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Ya lo verás – le sonrió – le pedí al doctor que me dejara hacer cargo y aquí estoy.

- No me digas que son…

- Así es Li. Ellos son – ingresó a la habitación y con ella trajo una cuna con una separación por la mitad donde sus hijos estaban despiertos, calmados con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¡Son hermosos! – Sakura se cubrió la boca son la manos mientras lloraba emocionada.

- ¡Son nuestros hijos! – Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello y rió no creyendo su suerte.

Rika sonrió y acomodó la cuna cerca de la cama de Sakura.

- Aquí están, dentro de poco pedirán algo de comida y deberás darles el pecho. Si tienes alguna duda o inquietud respecto a esto tocas ese interruptor – señaló un botón que estaba sujeto o pegado a un cable – y vendré enseguida ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Gracias Rika, la verdad es que no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

- Nada de eso Sakura. No hay nada que me alegra más que el haberte ayudado en tu parto.

- De todas formas muchas gracias.

- Es verdad, Sasaki, sin tu ayuda no sé que hubiera hecho.

- Para nada, Li, después de todo fue nuestra culpa la confusión – los dos rieron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué confusión? – Sakura como siempre despistada creía que todo lo que pasó fue sólo mala suerte.

- Después te explico, cariño – le besó la frente.

- Bueno yo los dejo, imagino que querrán estar solo.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué – se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo – serán buenos padres. No lo duden – cerró la puerta.

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo sea cierto? – Sakura hizo un puchero con la boca; parecía una niña regañada.

- Claro que sí, Sakura – le besó la boca – ya verás que sí – ella sonrió pero recordó a sus hijos, intentó moverse pero no la dejó.

- Quiero verlos Shaoran.

- Enseguida te los paso, la verdad es que ni yo los he visto bien – él se acercó a la cuna y con sumo cuidado tomó primero al niño, lo cargó con delicadeza, el bebé era tan frágil que parecía querer romperse – Es hermoso… - susurró orgulloso.

- Quiero cargarlo – ella se acomodó soltando un leve quejido, aún le dolía el vientre.

- ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Llamo al doctor? – le puso al niño en los brazos y ella lo tomó con delicadeza mientras negaba.

- Cuando desperté me quejé por el dolor y me dijo que era normal por el esfuerzo que realicé, también dijo que pasaría luego de 24 horas, que debo reposar pero que me tranquilizara porque es la forma como debía reaccionar mi cuerpo o algo así – rió ante el bostezo que hizo el pequeño – Hien…

- ¿Hien?

- ¿Eh?

- Llamaste Hien al bebé – él tenía a la bebé en los brazos y se sentó despacio junto a ella pero sin quitar la expresión desconcertada de su cara.

- Sí… es que… - ella sonrió – ese nombre es chino y yo quería ponerle a nuestro hijo un nombre que sea de tu país. Bueno, eso lo decidí si era niño y como sí es niño… - vio a su pequeño y luego a Shaoran - ¿te molesta? Porque si es así podemos cambiárselo y…

- No, para nada… me halagas. La verdad… - se sonrojó un poco – yo no había pensado en los nombres y confiaba en que lo hiciéramos ambos pero me alegra que al menos tú si lo hayas pensado.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si tú nombras a nuestra hija?

- ¿A nuestra hija? – observó a las dos: a la bebé y a Sakura.

- Claro, así sería justo y tampoco es bueno que un bebé tenga nombre y el otro no ¿no crees?

- Sí pero… - _¿Cómo llamar a nuestra hija?_

Se levantó con la niña en brazos y empezó a pasearse por la habitación. _Un nombre para su pequeña, un nombre ¿Cuál sería bueno?_ Sakura había pensado mucho en un nombre para Hien… Hien se oía bien, Hien Li, le gustaba el nombre pero y su hija…

Dejó de observar a su pequeña y vio a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba despejado, las nubes parecían de algodón y el brillo del solo iluminaba la habitación; de pronto se imaginó a su pequeña jugando entre las nubes como volando en el cielo…

- Sora…

- ¿Eh?

Shaoran no le puso atención a Sakura, en su lugar vio a la bebé quien tenía las manos hechas puños, de repente se metió uno a la boca y la otra mano agarró su dedo índice con el que le estaba acariciando la carita, ella lo miró y esos ojos verdes lo cautivaron.

- Sora Li – dijo, se dio la vuelta y observó a su esposa quien le brindaba caricias a su otro hijo – Sakura – la llamó mientras se acercaba y volvía sentarse a su lado.

- Dime – lo miró atentamente y él sonrió.

- Nuestros hijos se llamarán Hien y Sora Li.

- ¿Sora?

- Recordé que significa cielo en japonés y me parece un nombre perfecto para ella ¿te gusta?

- Sora… Sora Li ¡Sí! Me gusta

- Hien y Sora Li – repitió él

- Déjame verla – Shaoran se aproximó más a Sakura y pronto quedó a su lado con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro cargando a la bebé.

- Son hermosos – dijo Sakura.

- Iguales a su madre – la besó largamente mientras ella correspondía igual de feliz pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y ellos tuvieron que separarse muy sonrojados.

- Parece que interrumpimos ¿no?

- Hola Yukito ¿son para mí?

- Sí pequeña Sakura…

- ¡Gracias! – se emocionó al ver el gran ramo de flores que su amigo traía.

- ¿Sólo le agradeces a él, monstruo?

- ¡Hermano! – Touya traía un ramo de flores de cerezo.

- Hermano ¡son preciosas!

- Yo quiero ver a mis sobrinos.

- Claro Tomoyo… - le dijo Eriol pero Tomoyo ya había corrido hacia Sakura y estaba cargando a Hien.

- Espera, yo, también quiero – Meiling fue hasta Shaoran y casi se le tira de no ser porque vio a la bebé.

- ¿Cómo estás hija? – Fujitaka se aproximó a su hija y le besó la frente, ella lo abrazó pero volvió a quejarse - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, son dolores luego del parto. El médico dice que aún tengo el vientre tenso pero se pasará pronto.

- Me alegra… porque así estarás recuperada más rápido.

- ¿Ya saben cómo se llamarán mis sobrinos?

- Es verdad, Shaoran, dijo que aún no lo habían pensado.

- Ya lo hicimos, Eriol – Shaoran le dijo mientras le hacía señas a Meiling para que le pase a Hien al abuelo.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, Yukito – respondió Sakura mientras le decía a Tomoyo que le pase a Sora.

- Él se llama Hien Li y ella Sora Li.

Todos observaron a Shaoran y Sakura asintió.

- Así que serás Hien ¿no pequeño? – Fujitaka besó la frente de su nieto.

- ¿Al menos puedo conocer a mi sobrina? – inquirió Touya y Sakura sonrió mientras se la pasaba… de todas formas esa la forma amable de Touya para decir "quiero conocer a tu hija Sakura"

- ¿No es hermosa, hermano?

- Al menos no se ve como un monstruo, digo en eso no se parecen – el resto rió incluso Shaoran

- Hermano…

- De cualquier forma, creo que Touya ha dicho que le parece hermosa al igual que el pequeño ¿no es así?

- Calla Yuki…

- Se ve que nacieron muy sanos – acotó Eriol observando al pequeño Hien.

- Y más te vale Xiao Lang que lo lleves a China para que todos lo conozcan, Las chicas se morirán cuando los vean – aplaudió y Sakura rió mientras el resto se mostraba confundido pues no sabían quiénes eran las "chicas".

- Has el favor de no meter a mis hermanas en esto, suficiente tengo contigo – bufó molesto.

- Creo que Meiling tiene razón; creo que a tus hermanas y a tu madre les gustará conocerlos

- ¡Sakura, no la apoyes! – su prima y su esposa rieron – bueno sí, por mi madre no digo nada pero es que mis hermanas se vuelven locas: Futie, Shiefa, Feimei y Fanren son un desastre – se oyeron más risas por parte de ambas - ¡Es verdad! – ellas seguían riendo – De acuerdo pero cuando estén más grandes, ahora no pueden viajar o les hará daño.

- Eso es cierto, los niños aún son muy pequeños.

- Papá tiene razón Meiling.

- De acuerdo pero prometan que los llevarán a China.

- Lo prometemos – dijeron.

Y después de eso la conversación se tornó respecto a muchas cosas, el cómo sería cuando estén más grandes los bebés, sobre si se llevarían bien con el hijo de Tomoyo, sobre si visitarían la casa seguido… el momento fue muy ameno pero de pronto los bebés empezaron a llorar…

- Creo que tienen hambre Sakurita.

- Dámela Tomoyo.

- Sí – la mujer le pasó la bebé a su amiga y Hien fue devuelto a Shaoran gracias a Yukito.

Sakura preocupada por alimentar a sus pequeños empezó a bajarse la bata del hospital sin acordarse de la presencia de los demás.

- ¡Espera! – ella alzó la vista al igual que Shaoran quien solo observaba a Sakura en su tarea, después de todo estaba acostumbrado…

- ¿Qué pasa, Eriol? – notó que todos los hombres, su papá y Touya incluidos (ellos más incómodos que otra cosa) estaban algo apurados - ¿Qué?

- Creo que mejor esperamos fuera mientras les das de comer.

- Él tiene razón pequeña Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa Yukito?

Yo tampoco entiendo nada – se quejó Shaoran.

- ¿No te vas a mostrar así delante de todos, no Sakura?

- ¿Mostrarme así delante de todos? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermano? – él solo la señaló, ella siguió la dirección de su dedo y lo notó: tenía medio pecho afuera y la bata seguía siendo bajada por Sora.

- ¡Hermano! – se subió la bata, sonrojada incluso Shaoran la tapó alarmado pues él recién caía en la cuenta.

- Nos vemos afuera, chicos.

- Nos vemos Xiao Lang.

- Será mejor salir. Luego vuelvo – Fujitaka besó a su hija y abrazó a su yerno.

- Sí.

Pronto estuvieron los cuatro en la habitación. Sí desde ese día todo fue diferente… su vida, sus hijos, su felicidad… todo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Me van a escuchar? – preguntó Sakura al ver que nadie prestaba atención: Shaoran y Touya discutían respecto a algo de la casa, Fujitaka conversaba con Yukito, Tomoyo y Eriol jugaban con los niños.

- Lo siento hija, dinos ¿qué sucede?

- Shaoran y yo queríamos decirles algo.

- Ah… sí… ejem… - él se paró al lado de Sakura y todos les pusieron atención.

- Yo…

- ¿Tú? – la animó su hermano.

- Yo…

- ¡Vamos, Sakurita, tú puedes! – estaba su amiga apoyándola como siempre.

- ¡Sí! A todos quería decirles que… ¡estoy embarazada! – nadie habló.

- ¿En serio? – Yukito fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Sí – asintió Shaoran.

- ¡Felicidades! – los abrazó a ambos.

- Gracias.

- ¡Seré nuevamente abuelo! – Rió - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Felicidades chicos! – los abrazó.

- ¿Así que otro monstruo, no?

- Hermano… - él rió.

- Felicidades, Sakura… - abrazó a su hermana y le dio un apretón de manos a su cuñado.

- ¡Felicidades, chicos!

- Gracias, Eriol

- ¡Te lo dije, amiga! – Tomoyo abrazó fuertemente a su amiga.

- Es verdad. Shaoran y yo estamos muy felices por la noticia.

- Sólo espero que esto no resulte como la última vez.

- Touya no molestes.

- Tengo derecho Yuki – el resto rió – y Shaoran se sonrojó furiosamente, era obvio que lo decía por él.

- ¡A celebrar todos! – dijo Eriol.

- ¡Sí!

Las risas, los aplausos y la celebración se hicieron presentes y Shaoran aún no creía todo lo que le había pasado esos años.

Allí estaba yo rodeado de mi familia y mis amigos pero lo que más me importaba en ese momento era que tenía a Sakura a mi lado junto a dos hermosos y traviesos niños: mis hijos; y que ahora estábamos esperando otro… no será ni fácil ni sencillo pero por alguna razón la paternidad ya no me representa un reto o un obstáculo difícil de superar porque ahora tengo lo que antes no: seguridad; además que ahora nada me resulta imposible… después de todo puedo decir libremente: _¡Ya soy padre!... _

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

_Dios, no lo creo ¡Mi primera historia oficialmente acabada! ¿Alguien la extrañará? Yo sí; de hecho ya la extraño jejeje…_

_¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? Aquí expliqué el por qué de los nombre de los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran. Con respecto a Hien debo decir que la razón por la que se llamó así es porque vi rodar el nombre en muchos fanfics, demasiados diría yo y la verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre (no soy buena para poner nombres de ningún tipo) y Sora fue porque de pequeña yo veía Digimon y me encantaba ese nombre, luego encontré el significado y me gustó más todavía aparte de que sonaba bien con el apellido de Shaoran jijiji._

_Este capítulo fue particularmente largo y difícil de escribir porque créanlo o no me costó desprenderme de la historia, era el último que escribiría y de ahí no habría para más._

_No saben cuánto les agradezco el seguimiento del fic, su apoyo y su lectura ha sido un gran aliciente para mí porque gracias a eso me sentí libre para escribir más cosas y más historias…_

_¿Notaron la frase "¿Cómo iba a olvidar el día de la boda? ¿Cómo olvidaría ese día?"? Pues… déjeme decirles que es como un final abierto porque estoy pensando en hacer algo así como una primera parte del fic (antes de ser padres: el noviazgo, la boda); dos personas me han dicho que sí les gustaría ¿Ustedes que creen? La verdad tendría que pensarlo y me tomaría cierto tiempo debido a que, por ahora, estoy escribiendo dos fanfics y me toma tiempo. Para quien desee saberlo son el de __**La dulce realidad de un sueño de amor **__(me falta pasar el diez a la computadora pero ya está escrito) y uno nuevo, también de Hey Arnold, que se llama __**Lavado Cerebral**__ ¿loco el título? Ya verán cuando lo lean; es bien divertido._

_Quisiera agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y son: __Syaoron, cantu, camiiko no puniishment, Denisse-anime, cliana, -Dianhita-, asami – black, Mary TO6, mfsuzu-chan, rukia Alejandra, Myrna Elva, Clampstephanie, kmybelu 16, Lilia. Takari, YeSaL Y aLyA, Didi, Sasha Kinoli, Lyons, Ashaki, isabel20, lfanycka, nani27, Angelazul26, Cerezo-oscuro, Sakura-Shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Nessie009, Hermione-Malfoy35, Adis25, teddyetere, alejita, Lapislazuli Stern, hermimalfoy 13, Yuki-Minyooki-chan, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, anónima (L), Emi Lee 18 y Kelly… También quería agradecerles a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a en general, a todos, quienes leyeron la historia y siguieron conmigo hasta el final._

_Un abrazo enorme para todos._

_Se despide con mucho cariño._

_Clyo-Potter_


End file.
